I Don't Kiss On The Lips
by ycamacho
Summary: Beca's a multibillion dollar music producer and record label owner. Chloe is just trying to survive another night in the streets. What happens when they cross path? Would a kiss change everything? *I own nothing.
1. A DJ & An Escort

_Author's Note: Hello Everyone! So, I was watching **Pretty Woman** and I couldn't stop thinking about Beca and Chloe while watching it. So, I decided to write a little something. If enough people enjoy it then I'll keep adding but if not, it'll probably stay a one-shot type of thing. So, just let me know what you think :) Thanks xoxo_

_p.s. I don't own any of the characters, and part of the storyline._

* * *

_**Beca Mitchell**_ was a multibillion dollar owner of Titanium Records. She produced music for known artist across the country. She had offices in New York, Miami, LA, and Atlanta. Aubrey Posen was Beca's best friend and lawyer for the company. Cynthia-Rose Dean helped produce and record songs in LA, alongside Beca. Jessica and Ashley are in charge of the New York Headquarters. Lily was head of the department in Miami and "Fat Amy" Wilson was in charge of the Atlanta headquarters. Luke Bryant was Beca's best mate and personal trainer. (I mean, have you seen the guy's abs?) As for Jesse Swanson, he was Beca's overly egotistical manager.

Beca didn't have an easy life but she enjoyed it nevertheless. She was a known artist by the age of twenty-eight and she loved doing it. Once a month, she would fly everyone on her team to bring them up to date on the upcoming events.

Beca walked into her office on a beautiful LA day with a coffee in hand. She walked into the conference room to find everyone already there and she smiled. If one thing her friends always did was be there on time. I guess she could thank Aubrey Posen for that.

"Good Morning everyone" she greeted as she took the seat at the head of the table with Aubrey to her left and Luke to her right. "So we have a couple of things to get through to today and then you have the day and the weekend off. Use it wisely!" she warned and there were small nods across the room.

"Alright, first on the list, Ke$ha has gone into rehab for her eating disorder and I want to show her that we support her decision. She is a close friend of mine and we have worked together multiple times before, so I don't care if you guys just send flowers or something but you have to show your support." Beca told the group.

"What about her single with Pitbull? It's already finished." Lily asked, since she was the one working with them.

"Call Pitbull and get ahold of Ke$ha to get full consent on the single; but I think she'll be fine with it. Now on to the second thing on the list; in two weeks, Benji and I are having the grand opening to the new club here and I would like everyone to be present for it. So, if anything comes up between now and then, just hit me up and we can arrange something." Beca finished, and everyone was nodding in agreement.

"Now, as for individual artist you will be working with. CR, Beyoncé said she was working on a CD but doesn't want any of it leaked until the day of the release. So, Aubrey, I need you to have a plan in case of anything. Jessica, Ashley, Katy Perry said that he has one more song to add to her CD before she is ready to release it and will contact you guys within the week. Amy, I need you to do a round at the clubs in Atlanta and I'll let you know if there are any artists in the area that we can further pursue. Lily, I think you are good with the Ke$ha and Pitbull thing, and double check with him because you know how he randomly decides to do new singles. Other than that, I shall see you all in two weeks and if you need anything else, just let me know. Have a good weekend guys."

And with that everyone packed their belongings and made plans for the weekend and headed out the door. Luke confirmed his workout session with Beca the following morning and left. Aubrey and Jesse stayed back until it was only the three of them in the room.

"Beca…" Aubrey started as she eyed the brunette. "I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, what is it Bree?"

"Well, your father called. And he wants to see you when he comes into town next weekend. And I was wondering what I should do."

"Well, what did you tell Dr. Mitchell?"

"That you were busy and I had to check with you and call him back"

"So call him back and tell him that I'm busy and I can't see him." Beca stated firmly as she was reviewing paperwork.

"Becs, he remarried." Jesse cut in and caused the brunette to abruptly stop and look at both faces still in the room.

"Well, remind me to send him and that step monster a wedding gift."

"Becs, he wants to see you. He says he won't take no for an answer."

Beca took a deep breath and let it out slowly before saying, "Fine, dinner at 8pm on Thursday, I'll bring a date and then after that, no more." Beca said putting her papers away and standing up and heading towards the double doors.

"Wait, you're taking Sam to meet your dad?" Aubrey asked causing the brunette to stop with her hand on the handle.

"We broke up last week." And with that, the brunette left the room and didn't look back.

* * *

**_Chloe Beale_** was always full of sunshine and positive energy. Life had thrown her some nasty curveballs and she moved to LA with her best friend Stacie to start fresh. For the first three months, Stacie and Chloe had worked in small restaurants and some fast food places until they realized it wasn't enough to pay the bills. Chloe and Stacie both had amazing voices and were hoping to be discovered one day. Chloe preferred acting while Stacie preferred dancing. Nonetheless, they dreamed that it would happen one day.

So one day, Stacie came home bragging about how she found the perfect job and that they would be okay. Now, Stacie was always a bit more promiscuous than Chloe but she wasn't that far behind either. So when Stacie said she met this girl named Kori and how she was an escort, Chloe wasn't sure what to expect. Stacie tried it first and said that it wasn't so bad. The only thing that got Chloe through the first meeting was remembering what Kori had told her.

"_The first meeting is the hardest because you aren't used to it. After you start getting regulars, it becomes easier. There aren't many rules for this business but one rule I always follow is no kissing on the lips. I feel like kissing on the lips makes it personal which can lead to attachment and in this business, it can cause a lot of problems."_

Four months later and it had become a job. Chloe was getting ready to head out and bring in enough money to cover the bills and rent due in a week. She had decided on wearing a black leather mini skirt, a red crop-top and knee-high leather high heeled boots with a blonde wig to complete the look.

When Chloe arrived to the everyday location on Hollywood Blvd, she saw Stacie already there. They were standing by the side when Chloe and Stacie saw a Porsche turn the corner and stop abruptly. Stacie nudged Chloe forward and whispered, "take it" and Chloe nodded in return.

Chloe walked over to the car and noticed the passenger window was open and assumed it was for a deal.

"Hey there, are you looking for company tonight?" Chloe asked as she leaned over and offered a generous amount of cleavage to be seen.

"Uh, actually, I'm just lost and don't know where I took a wrong turn." The stranger replied.

"Well, for twenty, I can give you directions, and for forty I can show you personally." She stated and when the stranger gave her a bewildered look she continued, "I ain't the one that's lost honey." And stood straight up and turned around to give a look at her ass.

"Fine, get in." the stranger replied and Chloe got in with a wave to Stacie. The stranger took off or at least tried. They got about three blocks from the original location when Chloe started getting car sick.

"I'm just going to say you don't know how to drive a manual and I will gladly drive you home, free of charge before I get anymore sick." Chloe said which earned a breathy chuckle from the stranger beside her.

"Alright, thank you, it would be a blessing if you did." The stranger replied pulling over and switching seats with Chloe. Chloe got into the driver's seat and when they were both buckled in she put it in gear and took off.

"So, where exactly do you live?" Chloe asked as she realized she had no idea where she was driving.

"Oh 451 Country Club Drive, Beverly Hills." The stranger replied, like it was nothing.

"Seriously; Beverly Hills? What were you doing all the way on this side of town?"

"Party or it was supposed to be. But I couldn't take it anymore and since my driver was stuck with the limo; I took my best friend's car. Crazy how she can drive this but then again, I can see it because it gives her full control." The strange replied; laughing at the last bit of information.

"I'm sorry to hear that your party was a bust." Chloe replied, despite being confused of why the stranger was laughing.

"It's okay. Hey, how did you learn to drive a manual anyways?"

"Oh, I had two brothers and three more because of my best friend. We grew up next door to each other and they treated us like we were all related so it was cool."

"Man, having a least one sibling must be interesting, I can't imagine five all together."

"Yeah, well, it can get exhausting. And it looks like we're here." Chloe said pulling into a condo.

"Yes we are thank you so much for driving me home. Here you go." The stranger handed Chloe sixty dollars.

"Well, thank you" Chloe said flashing a smile and walking back towards the street.

"So," the stranger said walking behind her, "How are you getting home?"

"Taxi or bus, whichever I find first" Chloe shrugged nonchalantly.

"W-would you like to come upstairs with me and have dinner?" the stranger asked, rather timidly.

"Yeah, sure." Chloe replied walking back with the stranger.

"Will you be needing your car tonight, ma'am?" the doorman asked the stranger as they walked into the building.

"No, I don't think I will ever need the car again, but Bree should be by to pick it up within the week, John." She replied, taking Chloe's hand in hers.

"Very well ma'am, have a nice evening" he said before walking towards the car and getting in.

Chloe made her way inside, hand in hand with the stranger. They walked to the reception desk as she took in her surroundings.

"Any messages?"

"Yes ma'am. Ms. Posen called and said to call her when you arrive and a Dr. Mitchell called as well, he just said he'd tried back later."

"Very well, thank you Cindy. Oh and no surprise visitors for the rest of the evening please."

"Very well ma'am."

"Come on, elevators are this way." The stranger said pulling Chloe along with her. When they reached the elevators Chloe noticed a middle age couple looking at her. Chloe had never been the one to let people judge her but she also never paid enough attention to care. This time however, she was feeling uncomfortable with the steady glare she was receiving from the woman. She turned to her stranger and placed small butterfly kisses along her jawline and said, "You bought the whipped cream right? Because you know how much I love it as a topping, especially when it's on top of you." As she finished the elevator doors opened but before they stepped in her stranger replied.

"Babe, you know that you're my favorite flavor when it comes to eating out. And yes, the whipped cream, chocolate syrup and strawberries are all upstairs waiting for you." And placed a kiss on her cheek before placing her hand on the small of Chloe's back a guiding her into the elevator. The stranger turned back a faced the couple, "Will you be joining us on our way up?"

The woman replied automatically, "We'll wait for the next one, thank you." And then the doors closed. Chloe let out a huff of air and looked at her stranger.

"Sorry about that, I just couldn't stand her starring like that."

"Don't mention it. The Hudson's have always been like that. They think if you don't live your life like them that it's an abomination or something. I stopped paying attention after my third encounter with them" the stranger replied with a shoulder shrug and a smile. "Ah, we are here."

"The penthouse; you live in the penthouse?" Chloe asked not even bothering to try and hide her shock.

"It's the best and I only get the best." She replies as she opens the door for Chloe.

"Wow, this looks great." Chloe said taking in her surroundings which was mostly the living area and the kitchen.

"Thanks, so, do you have a preference for food? Or is Chinese okay?" the stranger asked as she looked at some take out menus.

"I would rather not stay, I mean, I have to get back and make enough money for the evening."

"No, please stay. I really would like it if you stayed. I'll give you the money if you want." The sincerity was heard in the voice of the stranger and Chloe was internally debating about what to do.

"You couldn't afford me" was Chloe response and the stranger just smirk at her.

"How much are we talking about then?" she replied.

"Four hundred for the whole night." Chloe stated firmly. She knew the stranger wouldn't give in but before she could think any further the stranger replied.

"Deal. So Chinese or something else?"

Chloe's mouth hung open at the fact that it was absolutely normal to agree to that much money. "Chinese is fine" Chloe replied after a couple of minutes of being in shock.

"Would you like a beer or wine? I promise its good beer and good wine." The stranger replied.

"Beer's fine." Chloe replied and the stranger handed it to her. "So are you like a lawyer or something?"

"No, that would be my best friend, owner of the car."

"Ah, explains the car." Chloe replied taking a drink from her beer. "So, what do you do?"

"I produce music. It's nothing big; just a couple of songs here and there."

"That's so cool." Chloe beamed, "Do you know anyone like super famous?"

"Just a couple of people" the stranger replied, then the doorbell rang and she excused herself.

* * *

Chloe took the liberty of walking around the living room and was completely taken aback at how big but homey it actually felt. She kept walking and stumbled into the master bedroom which was accompanied with the master bath. There was a tub towards the left corner while the right corner held a huge glass shower. Then she noticed the two sinks but realized only one was taken. She walked back into the living room to find the stranger placing two plates full of food on the breakfast bar.

"Sit" the stranger encouraged with a smile as she took the seat right next to where her beer was sitting. They sat in comfortable silence and had small talk about unnecessary things, mainly enjoying each other's company. After they finished eating and cleaning up after themselves, they moved into the living room.

"We can do whatever you want, just try not to kill me with any movies. I've never been a big fan of them" the stranger declared and Chloe nodded in agreement. Before taking a seat next to the stranger, she takes off her boots and knee stockings placing them next to the couch. They turned on the TV and flipped through the channels settling on _How I Met Your Mother_. After a while, Chloe feels the stranger looking at her and she pulls her flat on her back and lies on top of her.

"What do you do?" the stranger asked softly.

"Everything, I just don't kiss on the lips." Chloe replied placing small open mouth kisses down the neck of the smaller girl. She begins unbuttoning the girls blouse while gently sucking on her pulse point. Chloe then moves down to her hips and starts unbuttoning her pants. The stranger lets out a small moan as she feels Chloe lick from one side of her hip to the other. Chloe pulls her pants off followed by her panties. _A black lace thong_, Chloe notes, _sexy as fuck on her_. Chloe places her head in between her legs and can already smell the arousal. She pulls off the black lace thong with her mouth allowing her nose to rub against her clit, which the stranger eagerly moaned to at the sensation.

Chloe stands up and removes her leather skirt and red crop top revealing a matching red lace bra and thong. She pulls the stranger up to stand and removes her black lace bra and throws it across the room. She leans down placing kisses along her collarbone while she wraps her hands around her thighs and picks her up. The stranger eagerly wraps her legs around Chloe; moaning at the friction her center feels against Chloe while she places kisses across her collarbone. Chloe carries her to the master bedroom closing the door behind her and laying her on the bed.

Chloe climbs on top of her and places small bites and kisses from her jaw to her neck. She makes her way down across her collarbone and down the valley of her breast. _They are really perky, _Chloe acknowledges as she takes the girls left nipple in her mouth while she teases the other one with her right hand.

"Ohh" is silently murmured as Chloe moves to the right nipple. After she moves down her abdomen placing more open mouth kisses as she reaches her hips again. Chloe skillfully licks from the left side of her hip to the right side of her hip, causing them to rise slightly. Chloe moves down to in between her legs and puts both of her hands on each side of the smaller girl's hips while she nips and licks her way up her thighs.

"Please" is moaned out as she can feel Chloe's hot breathing against the bundle of nervous that are pulsing for contact. Chloe smiles to herself because this is the best part of the job, being able to make people feel this. Chloe blows warm air against the smaller girl's clit causing very mesmerizing moan to escape her lips and before she knew it, Chloe licked up and down her folds, pushing her tongue inside her.

"Oh fuck" the stranger hissed as she started getting used to the idea of having Chloe's tongue inside of her. Chloe slipped her index finger inside the stranger while moving her tongue up to her clit and flicking it.

"Oh fuck, more" the stranger breathed and Chloe inserted a second finger, curling both to rub against the stranger's tightening walls. Chloe picked up a rhythm and the stranger's hips moved in unison. Chloe started moving up her body again as she kept pumping her fingers in and out at a quicker pace.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh fuck" Chloe heard the stranger repeat as if trying to keep it together. Chloe curled her fingers one more time as she pushed her palm into her clit causing the smaller girl to let out a louder, "Ooohh fuucckk!" at the top of her lungs. As Chloe felt the waves of the girl's orgasm come down and ride it out, she nipped and suck at her collarbone. After she was done, the room was dead silent except for the heavy breathing that was coming from the stranger.

"That was the best orgasm ever" she breathed out while smiling up at Chloe.

"I am anything but cheap. And I do give it my all." She replied with her megawatt smile.

"I feel like I should return the favor" the stranger smirked as she pushed Chloe flat on her back after removing her red lace bra. The smaller girl went to remove her thong and threw it across the room as well. Before Chloe had the chance to get a single word in on how attractive the stranger was her lips were attached to her clit.

"Oh god!" Chloe exclaimed, as her hips rose of the bed to be slammed back down by the stranger. The stranger's tongue was flicking and licking hard against Chloe's bundle of nerves. The stranger inserted two fingers in one swift movement.

"Oh fuck, yes, harder!" Chloe moaned at the new sensation and started pushing her face in deeper and the stranger continued flicking her tongue as her fingers were pumping in and out of Chloe. Chloe pulled the smaller girl up away from her lip as her fingers still pumped in and out, Chloe moved her hand down the girl's body, pinching her nipples as she made her way down her body and found her clit again. Chloe rubbed it once and pinched before inserting two fingers inside the girl.

"Oh shit" was heard between, "don't stop" and neither knew who was pleading more. The stranger curled her fingers inside of Chloe while Chloe mimicked the gestured. Their hips were rocking against each other pushing them deeper inside.

"Shit! I'm close" the stranger breathed as her hips started moving faster against Chloe's fingers.

"Ahh fuck! Oh fuck" Chloe breathed as she felt her getting closer as well. The stranger curled her fingers inside of Chloe while biting down on her shoulder. Chloe pushed a third finger in hitting the stranger's g-spot.

"Shit shit shit. Oh fuck fuck fuck!" the stranger repeated as her body went rigid.

"Fuuucckkk" Chloe moaned as she felt the waves of her orgasm crash around her. They helped each other ride out their orgasm before lying down on the bed next to each other.

"Wow" was all the stranger could manage as heavy breathing evened out.

"Mmmm" Chloe hummed in response with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you" the smaller girl replied. Chloe nodded in response and unconsciously cuddled into the smaller girl. Soon enough, the stranger's breathing evened out and was sound asleep.

Chloe got out of bed and went into the bathroom using the girl's toothbrush and removing her blonde wig. She shook out her curls and moved back into bed. She cuddled again without even thinking twice and soon enough the stranger draped a small arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Soon after, both girls were fast asleep.

* * *

Beca woke up on Sunday morning to an arm full of red hair. Panic had started to sink in when she realized it was the girl from last night. On the nightstand she saw the blonde wig and immediately relaxed. _I like her better as a redhead, _Beca realized. She took in the redhead's body and accepted her beauty was on point. She was in awe of how beautiful this girl was and she didn't even know her name. All she knew was that she grew up around mostly boys and her best friend. She knew how to drive a manual and she gave amazing orgasms. Still, there was something that was drawing her attention but she couldn't point it out.

After fully waking up, she got out of bed, trying to not disrupt the redhead's sleep and went to take a shower. She took a long hot shower to wash away the event from the night, prior to meeting the redhead. The fact that her ex-girlfriend had shown up unannounced to Aubrey's house for a small get together, was just disrespectful and Beca left immediately after. After Beca was out of the shower she put on some boxers and a tank top. To her surprise the beautiful redhead was missing along with her bed sheet. She walked into the kitchen and caught the smell of fresh coffee.

The redhead was standing in all her glory in the kitchen making breakfast and Beca decided to let her borrow her silk robe.

"Here, I can't imagine you cooking with a bed sheet on" Beca laughed as she handed her the robe. The redhead simply smiled and let the sheet drop, forming a puddle around her feet. Beca couldn't help but stare. _She definitely has that hour-glass figure and God was __**very**__ generous when investing time with her,_ Beca thought as she looked up and down her body.

"Thanks" the redhead replied, "For more than just this robe" she finished with a wink. Beca smiled and blushed a bit but walked around the redhead to get a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee. I was planning on making you breakfast but it seems like you beat me to it." The smaller brunette said as she walked around to the breakfast bar.

"I love cooking, especially in the mornings" she replied, rather enthusiastically.

"I can see" Beca smirked, "So, redhead huh?"

"Huh?" she reached for her hair and realized it was all natural, "Oh yeah, hope you don't mind"

"No, not at all, I think you could pull of either of them but I personally like you as a redhead" Beca replied with a hint of flirtation. She saw the redhead hide her blush.

"I made chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs and some bacon, I hope that's okay" she replied sheepishly.

"That sounds amazing, thanks" Beca's face lit up at the sight of food.

The redhead placed two plates side by side, just like the night before. As they ate in comfortable silence, Beca couldn't help not knowing the redhead's name.

"So as much as I am enjoying your company, can I ask you something?" Beca asked looking up at the crystal blue eyes. _Woah, have her eyes always been that blue?_

"Well you just did but go ahead" the redhead giggled.

"Wha-what's your name?" Beca stuttered, feeling super nervous all of sudden.

"Chloe; Chloe Beale, you?" Chloe replied sticking her hand out for Beca.

"Beca; Beca Mitchell. It's a pleasure to meet you" Beca replied taking Chloe's hand and giving it a firm shaken.

"Likewise," Chloe grinned

* * *

_Author's Note: So, what'd you think? Continue or...?_


	2. Meet My Best Friend

_**Author's note:** Wow, I can't believe so many people actually enjoyed it! Thank you for all the feedback! After this chapter, it might take me a couple of days to update again because my aunt is in the hospital. But I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy it :) xoxo_

_P.S. The first chapter will probably be the only chapter that is similar to the movie. I just really liked the set up of the meeting. But everything else will be different, because well, Chloe and Beca are very different. But again, any suggestions, reviews, questions, are more than welcomed :) oh and I own nothing once again._

* * *

"Likewise," Chloe grinned, "Now can I ask you something?"

"Besides that question, you may" Beca smirked

"Do you mind if I take a shower before I leave? It looks really comfortable and huge" Chloe blushed as she finished her question.

"Of course, I'll clean up here and you can go ahead and use it. Everything you need should be under the sink and I'll go in and give you a towel once I'm done, is that okay?"

"Yes! Perfect! Thank you!" Chloe beamed as she got up from her seat and gave Beca a kiss on the cheek before walking back into the master bedroom.

Beca started cleaning the kitchen putting away the dishes. She then ventured into the living room picking up all of her clothes that were really scattered across the living room. She walked into the bedroom depositing it in the laundry hamper. As she was finishing everything, she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to the door not even thinking twice at the fact that she had someone in her bathroom. She opened the front door to reveal Aubrey Posen in jeans and a lose blouse.

"Bree, what are you doing here?" Beca asked while she let her best friend in.

"Well, I wouldn't be here if you would turn on your phone or something Beca. What happened last night? Why did you leave all of sudden?" Bree asked concern evident in her voice.

"Sam showed up and I just couldn't look at her. She fucked up." Beca just shrugged, trying to hide how hurt she was with everything.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have kicked her out myself!" Bree exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it okay. Just leave it alone" Beca said as she went into her bedroom remembering that she needed to give Chloe a towel. Beca grabbed two towels just in case and opened the door of the master bathroom but was met with Chloe singing. _Wow, she really has a good voice,_ Beca thought, taking in the beauty before her.

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized_

_But all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down, but I get up_

Beca couldn't believe it, not only was she singing her favorite song, but it sounded amazing as she did. Beca couldn't help but smile and join in, harmonizing perfectly.

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

Chloe turned around and was met with Beca looking right at her. Chloe gave her a small smile but kept singing, entering the chorus.

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

Finishing the chorus, neither one said anything. They stood there looking at each other. The shower was still running and they were in their own bubble until a slow clap brought them back into reality.

"You sounded amazing" Aubrey chimed, "Oh shit, sorry. I didn't know you had company Becs. I could have left and come back later." She said as she was turning out of the room. Chloe turned around, her back facing the door as she tried hiding the blush that was forming.

"Bree, just wait for me in the living room, I'll be there in a minute." Beca shouted as Bree waved in acknowledgment. Beca looked back at Chloe who was blushing at being caught in an intimate setting with a client. "Sorry about that, she's my best friend. Do you want to borrow some clothes so you can meet her?"

"I'd like that, thank you." Chloe replied with a sheepish grin.

"Okay, I'll leave these here and the clothes on the bed, next to the rest of your clothes" Beca winked and got up and left before anything else was said.

Beca walked into her living room to be met with a knowing look from Aubrey.

"It's not what it seems Bree. Just don't start okay?"

"But I didn't say anything Becs!"

"No but you're giving me the Posen look. And if it was on your mother or father, I would be scared but right now, I am not letting you do this."

"Ugh, fine whatever. But let me ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Is she going to be your date for your _father-daughter_ dinner? Or do I have to find someone for you?"

"Fuck"

"So you did forget huh?" Aubrey smirked, knowing her best friend all too well.

"Let me figure something out and I'll get back to you. Stay here" Beca told her as she walked back inside her room. Glad to see that Chloe was finishing getting dressed.

"Okay," Beca started, "I come to you for a business proposition and you are more than allowed to say no." Chloe nodded encouraging the small brunette to keep going. "So, I just broke up with my girlfriend for some stupid reason and for the next two weeks, I have all these events that I said I had a plus one too but now I don't. So I was wondering," Beca paused taking in a deep breath, "if you would be my date/plus one until after my club opening? Now, remember, you are more than welcomed to say no at any time and if money is the issue, I can pay you."

Chloe looked over at the brunette and was sizing her up but all she could see was sincerity in the way she asked. Chloe couldn't help but agree to the smaller brunette's proposal.

"Sure, I'll do it. But I might have to go pick up some clothes and check on my best friend, is that okay?"

"Wait, you're really saying yes, to me?"

"Sure, why not? What's the biggest thing you can do anyways?" Chloe replied, oblivious to the incredulous look Beca was giving her.

"You-you don't recognize me?" Beca stammered as she tried asking.

"No? Should I?" Chloe asked, confusion taking over her facial features.

"No, no, no that's not what I meant. Uh, Bree will fill you in, come on." Beca said leading the redhead out of her room.

"Bree, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is my best friend, Aubrey Posen." Beca introduced both girls and regretted it when all Aubrey did was smile a tight smile. "Bree, stop it and be nice" Beca hissed towards Aubrey.

"Sorry," Aubrey mumbled, "It's nice to meet you Chloe."

"Likewise, and I think we'll be seeing more of each other then. At least for these two weeks, seems like I'll be Beca's plus one."

"Oh good," Aubrey said, "So she knows about the Gala tomorrow night? And then the talk show on Wednesday and dinner with your Dr. Mitchell?" Aubrey listed as she looked between both girls.

"Wait, hold on, what Gala? Talk show? Dinner? Beca?" Chloe asked, feeling a sense of panic rising.

"Bree, she doesn't know who I am! And if she knows of me, she hasn't put two and two together yet." Beca said, silently glaring at Aubrey.

"Shit" Aubrey mumbled under her breath.

"Someone has to tell me what's going on before I get my stuff and leave." Chloe exclaimed standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Chloe, please, sit down. I'll tell you everything" Beca replied rather calmly.

"You aren't a murder or anything right?" Chloe hesitated looking between Aubrey and Beca. Aubrey was trying to hide a laugh but still smiled at the assumptions.

"No, I'm all legal, I promise." Beca responded, "Now please sit. I don't want you fainting or anything once I tell you." Beca looked up at Chloe and then Chloe sat next to her but with a respectable amount of space between them.

"Are you ready?" Aubrey asked both and received a nod in conformation. "Okay, so Chloe you know that famous DJ, DJ Titanium B, owner of Titanium records?" Aubrey asked, testing the waters.

"Yeah, he made some of my favorite mixes!" Chloe exclaimed

"She, she made some of your favorite mixes." Beca clarified

"How do you know it's a she?"

"Because…" Beca hesitated looking at Aubrey for help.

"Because DJ Titanium B is Beca Jade Mitchell" Aubrey finished. The silence in the room was deafening while Chloe took in the new information about Beca. Beca started fidgeting with her hands and Aubrey was just silently watching Chloe while Chloe was trying to process everything.

"Wait hold on, you're telling me that I slept with a multi-billion dollar celebrity?!" Chloe exclaimed causing Beca to flinch and Aubrey slapped her across the arm.

"Hey!" Beca complained, "What was that for?" as she rubbed the spot Aubrey had hit.

"For telling me not to start when I gave you the Posen look!"

"Yeah I said don't start and you're starting!"

"Fine!" Aubrey huffed and she sat on the couch.

"Excuse me?" Chloe chimed in

"Yeah?" Beca looked up

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday when I was driving and I asked you where you lived?"

"Because, I'm not a womanizer like the tabloids make me out to be. Yeah, I date and see woman but I don't put out on the first date."

"Last night says otherwise." Aubrey chimed in earning a glare from Beca

"Yeah well if Sam hadn't gone and fucked up everything," the smaller brunette started as she got up from the couch and started pacing the living room, "I was happy with her, Bree. And that stupid bitch just decides to sleep with my best bartender and in my car while I was working. I gave her everything and she threw it all away. That's why I left last night, that's why I took your car, that's why I ended up by Hollywood Blvd and luckily I found Chloe. Sorry, no offense Chloe"

"None taken, you were far away from home"

"Yeah and luckily Chloe knows how to drive a stick, because I can take the heat of you yelling at me about a stranger driving your car but I can't take the heat if I broke it or something. And when we got here I didn't want to be alone. I wanted someone to be here with me because if I was alone I would have cried myself to sleep or ended up punching a wall or something" Beca ranted.

"I-I didn't know she did that to you Becs" Aubrey chirped up after she processed the information. "I thought you were still scared of commitment or something"

Beca laughed bitterly, "No, I'm not, I _**thought**_ I wanted to spend my life with her but not anymore. Stupid and pathetic bitch, that's exactly what she is."

Chloe got up from the couch and walked over to Beca and pulled her into a hug. She rubbed small circles on her back and that was all it took for Beca to calm down. Beca looked up at Chloe and smiled.

"Thank you for staying though. Which reminds me, how much was it going to be?"

"Four hundred, remember?"

"Right and you're still okay with being my plus one for two weeks, which include galas, dinners, parties, anything?"

"Of course, but I still need to get my clothes and check on Stacie." Chloe replied with a smile.

"Wait, so you're a hooker?" Aubrey asked

Beca gave her a glare and Aubrey put her hands up defensively while Chloe just laughed at the encounter.

"Yeah, I prefer escort though and it's a long story to why I ended up being one alongside my best friend but maybe one night, I'll tell you guys." Chloe smiled, proud at what she does even if it wasn't her dream job.

"Okay, so how about a day in the town where we take you _and_ your best friend shopping?" Beca asked.

"Wait, really?" Chloe gasped as Beca nodded. "You're the best!" Chloe pulled the smaller brunette into a hug.

"Come on Bree, you're coming with too. It'll look like a girl's afternoon or something."

"Becs" Bree signaled to Chloe who was wearing boxers and a large t-shirt.

"Shit." Beca murmured, "Wait, we're stopping by her place, she can just change their plus, no one will question her here, especially after last night's outfit, which can I say it really compliments your body" Beca finished off with a wink and a smirk towards Chloe, causing a small blush to appear.

Chloe returned for her clothes and decided to not wear her knee-high high heel boots and just carry them in her hand. Meanwhile, Beca called for her driver and Aubrey cancelled the rest of her day. As the girls were about to leave, Beca's phone rang.

"Hello?"

_Beca, I'm glad you answered._

"Dr. Mitchell" Beca replied rolling her eyes at his voice. She ushered the girls out as she locked the door behind her. "To what do I owe this honor?"

_Beca stop treating me like I'm not your father._

"No, I recognize that you are in fact my father but you did not raise me. The Posen's did after mom passed away. So if you have called to annoy me, that you have already accomplished, I suggest you move it along with what you have to say."

_Aubrey called and confirmed for Thursday and said you would be bringing a date? I hope he is a fine gentleman and is doing right by you._

"Yes, I will be bringing a date to dinner with you and the step monster. Which reminds me, congratulations, I would have been there had I received an invitation." Beca scoffed.

_You wouldn't have come if I sent you one anyways, Beca._

"That's beside the point and you know it! So, if you don't mind, I'll see you on Thursday. Goodbye." And with that, Beca hung up and she got into her limo.

"No wonder you can't drive." Chloe spoke with awe as she got in next to Beca. Aubrey burst out laughing at the comment and Beca had on a poker face.

"I like driving, and I know how to drive. I'm just not as uptight as Aubrey here that she needs to control _everything_." Beca deadpanned and Aubrey immediately sobered up at the comment.

"What do you drive then?" Chloe inquired after she gave the driver her address.

"I prefer a Jeep." Beca replied, "I have a thing for camping, before I moved in with The Posen's it was something my grandfather and I used to do."

"Hey!" Aubrey chimed in, "After you moved in with us you refused to do anything but mix music."

"It was a hard time, give me a break!" Beca replied, "Plus, you used to be the one who hated getting dirty and you would always be studying anyways. I called it the "_Daddy Posen's Approval_" mission, which I am surprised he still calls during holidays." Beca pondered at the realization that Mr. Posen wasn't so uptight anymore. But I guess getting thrown up by your daughter in public can do that to you. Beca started laughing at the memory, earning weird glances from Aubrey and Chloe.

"What are you laughing about?" Aubrey shot out causing Beca to sober up a bit before laughing again.

"Nothing, just realized why your daddy isn't so anal anymore" Beca grinned and Aubrey knew exactly what she was referring too.

"Oh god, please don't start with that story!" Aubrey said as she hid her face behind her hands.

"I would ask what story, but we're here so wait here, I'll be right back." Chloe said as she exited the car.

Beca and Aubrey nodded in acknowledgment and the minute the door closed, Aubrey turned to Beca and said, "Spill"

"What? There's nothing to spill, Bree!"

"Oh don't give me that. What happened with Sam? Why did you end up with a hooker? Are you sure you want to take her as your plus one?"

"Bree, calm down; I'll tell you everything if you just breath!" Beca exclaimed and waited a couple of minutes for Aubrey to breath normally again. "Okay, so remember like two weeks ago I was working at that club, Fame?" Aubrey nodded in response, "Well, Donald was working that night, and I brought Sam along because she said she wanted to see me spin. So I left her in the VIP room and Donald was the bartender for our VIP room. I went to spin and when I came back, I couldn't find her. I asked around and someone said that she was probably by the car or something. So, I went outside and to the car, when I opened the door, I saw them, together. I didn't know what to do or how to feel. I closed the door and walked back inside the club. I got really trashed and the following morning you were here, remember? But yeah, she basically ripped my heart open and she didn't even come after me. She finished fucking him and he let her." Beca finished fidgeting with her hands on her lap. Aubrey reached over and took a hold of her hands.

"Becs, she's a whore, I mean, I know you love or loved her or whatever but she isn't worth it. Better now than later, right?" Beca nodded but didn't say anything. "So what about Chloe?" Aubrey voiced after a while.

"What about her? She's gorgeous, she can drive your car and she gives amazing orgasms. It's only going to be two weeks."

"A lot can happen in two weeks Becs."

"Maybe, but for now, she's just my plus one."

"If you say so"

"Oh, one thing though." Aubrey nodded in conformation, "No one is to find out how we met, where we met, or what she works as. It stays between us."

"Of course, besides being your lawyer, I am your best friend." Aubrey replied with a smile that put Beca at ease.

* * *

"Stacie!" Chloe shouted as she walked into her shared apartment.

"Why are you yelling?" Stacie groaned

"Come on, we're going shopping!" Chloe exclaimed, pulling on some jeans and looking for a decent shirt.

"No we aren't, we don't even have the rent yet." Stacie groaned as she tried covering herself with her covers. Chloe pulled them off.

"I have it now come on, get up!" Chloe shouted grabbing a duffel bag, "Becs & Bree are waiting for us!"

"Who is that?"

"Ugh, fine, I wasn't going to tell you but since nothing is getting you out of bed, I might as well." Chloe sighed as Stacie sat up on her bed raising an eyebrow towards Chloe. "Remember the client I left with last night?" Stacie nodded, "She's taking us shopping and hiring me for two weeks."

"So? Who cares? Why is she taking us shopping?"

"Because I'll be going to gala events and dinners and talk shows" Chloe finished wiggling her eyebrows towards Stacie

"Wait, she's famous?"

"Oh not just famous, she's multi-billion dollar famous!"

"Fine, I'll tag along. She better be hot."

"Oh quit your whining and get ready!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Chloe and Stacie climb in to the back of the limo. Stacie started taking in her surroundings.

"Woah, you weren't kidding." Stacie whispered as she settled next to Aubrey.

"Hi, Aubrey Posen" Aubrey stuck her hand out for Stacie to take.

"Stacie Conrad" Stacie replied taking Aubrey's hand.

"Stace, this is Beca. Beca this is my best friend Stacie."

"Pleasure to meet you," Beca replied giving Stacie a firm shake, "Now, let's go shopping. Aubrey what are the events I have lined up."

"You have the Gala with Addison tomorrow night. On Wednesday, it's the talk show. Thursday; dinner with your fath-Dr. Mitchell; and Friday you're the guest DJ for Playhouse Hollywood."

"Alright, so long evening gown for Monday, cute decent cocktail dress for Wednesday and Thursday. And as for Friday, something short, because you have amazing legs Chlo" Beca grinned and shot a wink in Chloe's direction. "Oh and as for Stace, along the same lines, I hope you don't mind that you'll be accompanying us on Monday and Friday. I would bring you along on Thursday but I'm already nervous that my father is under the impression that I'm straight."

"Wait, really? Since when?" Aubrey asked, looking up from her tablet.

"Since he called this morning, he said that he hopes the '_gentleman'_ is doing right by me. I could've corrected him, but then what would be the fun in that." Beca smirked and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to you to be the pain in the ass you've always been, Beca Mitchell."

"Wait, your last name is Mitchell? As in DJ Titanium B, Beca Mitchell?"

"Seems like your best friend knows more about me than you did, Chlo" Beca replied and a blush covered Chloe's face.

"You didn't know?" Stacie exclaimed directed towards Chloe.

"I didn't ask for names until this morning, Stace. So no, I didn't know and even after she gave me her name, I didn't put two and two together until Bree told me." Chloe blushed a bit more, almost as bright as her hair.

"You slept with the most known DJ and didn't even know it. Huh, that's one for the books." Stacie smirked.

"Oh, about that," Aubrey inserted, "I don't know where you're going to live for the two weeks, but I am going to need you to sign a confidentiality agreement, both of you. It's just to keep everyone save and nothing more. Anything you discuss in private stays between you two."

Beca nodded, along with Chloe. Stacie looked over Aubrey just to make sure she wasn't bluffing and when she was pleased, she agreed.

They drove to Rodeo Drive, and Chloe and Stacie were in awe at all the stores. They followed Aubrey and Beca down to a store and entered.

"Good Afternoon ma'am, can we help you with anything today?" the host of the store asked.

"Yes, I want to find a couple of evening gowns for all four of us, along with cocktail dresses and then casual attire. Do you think you could handle all of that?"

"Yes ma'am, right this way." She led them towards the back where there was a seating area. They all took a seat and the host called over more assistants.

"So, Chloe and Stacie, you're up first." Beca gestured as Aubrey went back to her tablet. Beca noticed the lingering looks Aubrey and Stacie were giving each other but mention nothing. She'd handle that later.

* * *

The entire afternoon, Chloe and Stacie tried on just about everything in the store. Aubrey was working on the schedule and meetings with Beca but every so often caved into the indulgent of trying something on. Chloe made Beca tried on a couple of things too but refused to do the whole model walk in front of everyone. Chloe had even picked a couple of lingerie items for Beca and herself. Stacie picked a couple of outfits and even decided to match Aubrey for the evening gala. Aubrey tried declining and denying that she was flattered but with a perky redhead, a persistent suitor and a laughing best friend, she eventually caved. After all was said and done, Beca paid for everything the girls had purchased. Shoes, dresses, stockings, hats, pants, shorts, blouse, you name it, and they got it. They climbed into the back of the limo after Linus, their driver, helped them put all their purchases into the trunk.

"Are you guy's hungry? Because I'm starving!" Beca groaned, which Chloe and Stacie giggled at her remark.

"I swear you eat like a teenage boy, where does all of it go?" Aubrey remarked, clearly annoyed at how much her best friend eats.

"It just goes to the necessary compartments. You know, boobs, ass, stuff like that" Beca smirked, "And it helps to have a very _**hot**_ British man as my trainer. I mean, have you seen his abs, they are like built to perfection by the Greek Gods or something." Beca kept rambling.

"Well, I'm sorry to cut into your rant," Chloe chimed in, "But yes, I am hungry. Can we just order in something and watch a movie?"

"Do we have to watch a movie?" Beca whined

"Mm, yes but it doesn't have to be a romantic comedy if you insist." Chloe replied rolling her eyes at the small brunette. Stacie and Aubrey were trying to hide their laughs from the two interacting.

_Chloe better be careful, this could go but two ways,_ Stacie thought as she watched her best friend interact with the DJ. Aubrey on the other hand just hoped that neither one ended up hurt. _Beca's been down this 'casual' rode and it bite her in the ass last time. Let's hope this turns out **completely** different,_ Aubrey internally pondered as she let out a sigh.

* * *

_A/N: So, what did you think? :) xoxo_


	3. Sexy Lingerie and Galas

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry this took a little longer but it is a bit more longer. So, thank you for all the positive feedback! I will continue updating as soon as I can! Don't forget to review! :)_

* * *

They arrived back at Beca's condo and carried all the stuff to the penthouse, with help from the doorman, of course. They order some pizza and some Italian food. Aubrey opened a bottle of wine and handed Beca and Stacie a beer. They had settled on watching _We Are the Millers_ because according to Stacie, it was "the shit". They all ate in silence and watched the movie, it was getting late and Aubrey bid her farewells. Beca offered Stacie her guest bedroom since she would be attending the gala the following evening. Beca and Chloe would, of course, sleep in the same room.

"Thank you" Chloe whispered as she sat at the edge of the bed to remove her shoes once Beca closed the door behind her.

"For what?" Beca asked, taking off her layers of clothing

"For today, for how you've been treating us" Chloe responded, trying not to sound too shy, but failing.

"It's my pleasure" Beca replied looking at Chloe, "I can't imagine what lead you to your job but it's the least I could. Plus, I enjoy seeing you smile"

"Well thank you" Chloe smiled, "Oh and I picked something out and I want to see you in it" a mischievous glint in Chloe's eye.

"Should I be scared or …?" Beca returned with a small smirk.

"Just wait here" Chloe assured and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Beca kept undressing and had on a baggy t-shirt when Chloe walked out. Beca's jaw dropped to the floor. Chloe was wearing a black corset with lace on the sides. Thigh highs lace top stockings that were connected to the corset and underneath was a very small lace thong covering just enough. _If I thought she was hot last night, I am completely speechless right now, _Beca thought.

"Wow" was all the came out of the brunette's mouth.

"This is mine and I left yours in the bathroom, go try it on" Chloe whispered into the brunette's ear after she placed a small kiss under her ear. Chloe pushed Beca towards the bathroom with a mischievous grin.

Beca walked into the bathroom and found a red baby doll and very small red lace panties. Beca knew tonight was going to be one for the books but she never expected something like this. She smiled at the gesture as she removed her t-shirt and underwear. She put the red panties first and was amazed at how it emphasized her ass. _Those damn squats are doing me good even when they hurt like a bitch!_ Beca thought and made a mental note to let Luke know. She moved on to put the babydoll on and was even more surprised it fit her perfectly. It was a halter top and came down in a v shape. It pushed her boobs up a bit and in together. Right under her cleavage was a silver band the held her boobs in place but then freely fell down barely to right above her ass. She looked in the mirror and couldn't believe how comfortable it felt and how perfectly it felt. She fixed her hair a bit before opening the door and walking into her bedroom. She suddenly felt really nervous when she found Chloe on her knees that were spread apart to see how little her thong was hiding her pussy.

"Wow" whispered the redhead as if she had just lost her breath, "I knew it would look good on you but, wow"

"Y-you really think so?" Beca asked trying to cover her blush

"Yeah, I really do" Chloe kept her voice just above a whisper, as if anything louder would destroy the atmosphere of intimacy they were in.

"I think you look amazing" Beca replied as she walked closer towards Chloe.

"Oh," Chloe signaled towards her body, "I'm pretty confident about… All this" Chloe winked.

"You should be" Beca smirked

"But can you help me, take it off?" Chloe whispered, trying to sound innocent, "I'm wearing it under my dress tomorrow, but I just wanted to give you a preview" Chloe huskily murmured.

Beca felt her mouth go dry at the images of Chloe wearing that to the evening gala. Beca walked towards the bed and started unzipping the corset for Chloe. She could see how soft her skin looked. Chloe moved off the bed and walked over to the closet and removed the corset fully. She turned around and smirked at the dumbfounded DJ.

"Like what you see DJ?" Chloe teased but all she received in return was a slight nod. "Would you like me with or without these thigh highs?" Chloe hissed as she walked towards the small brunette.

"Wit-without" Beca managed to stutter. Chloe smirk as she pushed Beca onto the bed so she was sitting. The redhead put on leg on the bed, her pussy at eye level with the smaller brunette. She unclipped the thigh high and painfully slow started rolling them down her thigh, then her calf.

"Enjoying the show?" The redhead husked as she saw the small DJ's eyes turn ten shades darker. The brunette nodded, as she unconsciously licked her lips. Chloe moved to the next leg and did the same as the first. Unclipped it and slowly, really, _really_ slowly, removed it. Once her thigh highs were completely off, she turned around and removed the lace hoister keeping them in place. She moved her hips from side to side as if to wiggle out of it and when she managed to reach her knees; she bent over at a perfect ninety-degree angle giving Beca the _perfect_ view of her ass in a thong.

Chloe stood up and turned around to face the DJ; she straddled her lap and started nibbling on the brunette's earlobe. Beca moaned in response to the contact, grabbing the redhead's ass and pulling her closer.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you in this babydoll, I really want to take it off" Chloe breathed into Beca's ear as she slipped her hands under the babydoll pulling it over Beca's head. Chloe's hips started rocking against Beca's core, grinding into her lap. Chloe slowly laid the brunette down, moving towards the top of the bed. Chloe placed butterfly kisses down Beca's neck; nibbling on her pulse point.

"Chlo" Beca moaned as Chloe's hand settled on her breast, while the redhead's thigh had landed against the brunette's core and it was slowly rocking into her. Chloe smirked as Beca moaned and she caught one nipple in her mouth and heard a small gasp from the brunette followed by a "uuhh". Chloe flicked her tongue once more on the left nipple and then moved to the right one giving it just as much attention. Chloe let go of Beca's right nipple and licked in between her valley of breast and then made her way down the brunette's abs.

"We'll try it with whipped cream, soon." Chloe whispered against Beca's stomach as she made her way to Beca's new red lace panties. Chloe stopped and got up and looked over Beca's almost naked body, "Red really compliments you" Chloe winked as she lowered herself in between the brunette's legs after removing them.

"Uhhh-than-" Beca replied but was cut off by Chloe's tongue latching on to her clit. "Oh fuck!" Beca breathed as Chloe kept licking up and down Beca's fold.

"Someone's really wet for me" Chloe purred into the brunette's core causing her to shudder. Chloe had managed to get a rhythm going with her tongue. When she felt Beca's hips following her new established rhythm, she pushed one finger in and moved it in circular motion. Moans escaped the brunette's mouth followed by some "yes" and Chloe inserted a second finger as her lips closed down on her bundle of nervous.

"God" Beca moaned as she adjusted to the new feeling. Chloe flicked her tongue against Beca's bundle of nerves and she moved up her body as she kept a steady peace pushing her fingers in deeper with every stroke.

"Come for me Becs" Chloe purred into the brunette's ear causing the smaller woman to shudder at the sensation. Chloe's hip started pushing her hand in deeper while she rubbed her own throbbing pussy against Beca's thigh.

"Fuck. Chlo. So. Fucking. Close. God." Beca breathed out in between pants. Chloe started rocking faster, thrusting in deeper, and pushing the brunette closer to edge.

"Just let go Beca" Chloe whispered as she nibbled the brunette's earlobe.

"Chloe!" Beca screamed as she arched her back towards the brunette, adding more pressure to the redhead's center.

"Fuck, oh fuck" Chloe panted as she rode Beca's thigh harder putting more pressure against her bundle of nerves while Beca rode her orgasm out. After Beca came down from her high noticed how Chloe was still going and without a second thought she flipped them over and inserted two fingers causing an indescribable moan to escape the redhead's mouth.

"Beca, I-I'm c-close" Chloe panted, trying to form complete words. Beca pushed her two fingers in deeper and without another word, twisted them and hit Chloe's g-spot.

"Fuuucckkk! Beca!" Chloe yelled as she reached her climax making her body go rigid as the waves of her orgasm were rode out. After helping Chloe ride out her orgasm she pulled her fingers out to hear small whimpers along with heavy breathing from the redhead. Beca laid flat on her back with a content smile on her face as her breathing started to even out.

* * *

After their breaths evened out, they settled for lying in each other's embrace.

"Can I ask you something about tomorrow night?" Chloe asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"Sure, anything you want to know, just ask me" Beca replied still having an arm wrapped around Chloe's shoulders.

"What exactly is the gala for?"

"It's like a big charity event. I, personally, don't enjoy socializing so much unless I have alcohol in my system but my Aunt Addie is the one hosting it. She can't have children, but she can't adopt all of them either. So instead she holds these galas and charges for the plates and provides entertainment and stuff."

"Oh. How much does each plate cost?"

"Well, there are three different types of plates even though they all feed you the same portions just different meat, like chicken, beef or pork."

"But you still didn't tell me how much each plate cost…" Chloe insisted.

"It varies really. From like five hundred dollars to five thousand dollars. It's up to the guess how much they want to donate." Beca said and she slowly turned to look at Chloe whose mouth hung wide open.

"Oh. My. God. Beca! That's a lot of money!" Chloe exclaimed as she sat up to face the brunette.

"Yeah, but it's for a good cost!"

"Yeah I guess so" Chloe pondered before speaking up again, "I wish it was a nationwide thing, it would be great to help children across the states."

"That's the goal, to be able to help children and show them that no matter what life hands them, they can accomplish anything." Beca spoke as she looked at the ceiling missing the fact that Chloe wiped a couple of stray tears.

"Your parents must be very proud of you" Chloe replied.

"I hope my mom is. My father, well, I don't really care anymore. But do you have any more questions about this week?"

"Whose TV show are we, I mean, you going on?"

"It's okay to say 'we' because you are accompanying me." Beca smiled, "And Ellen's. Besides her I go on Conan, all the other ones scare me."

"Why do they scare you?" Chloe asked trying to hide a giggle

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess it's outside my comfort zone?"

"I never took Badass DJ Titanium B to be scared to try things outside of her comfort zone" Chloe teased.

"Yeah, well its one thing to do it because you want to and another to do it because you have to." Beca shot back in a playful manner.

"Yeah, I guess so. We should go to sleep; it's almost three in the morning." Chloe replied, making herself more comfortable in Beca's embrace.

"Yeah, you and Stacie have a long day tomorrow. Hair and make-up you know."

"Mmm" Chloe responded as she started dozing off. Beca just laid there and took in the events from the last two weeks.

_Two weeks ago, I thought I lost the love of my life and then this bubbly redhead with gorgeous crystal clear blue eyes comes into my life. I guess the good things come when you least expect them. If only I could kiss her,_ Beca thought as she let out a sigh and started dozing off.

* * *

"Beca! Wake up!" Chloe poked the brunette's side trying to get her to wake up. "Beca!"

"Hmm" the brunette groaned.

"There's a guy here to see you" Chloe responded as she kept poking her

"What's his name?" Beca mumbled as she started turning on her back.

"Something with a J? Jesse maybe?"

"Fuck" Beca replied knowing it was her manager. _At least it isn't my dad,_ she thought as she fully sat up to realize she was in all her glory.

"You know, even with a bad attitude towards morning, you're still very hot" Chloe smirked as Beca just rolled her eyes and shook her head at the redhead. Beca looked for her new red panties and walked over to her closet to get a t-shirt and some boxers. She walked into the kitchen and saw Stacie making breakfast and Jesse at the breakfast bar with coffee. Chloe walked into the kitchen and got Beca a mug with coffee and placed it next to Jesse.

"Thanks Chlo. Morning Stace"

"Morning little one" Stacie replied, rather cheerfully.

"So, Jesse, what's up why the home visits?"

"You mind telling me what these two are doing here?" He spat out.

"Uh, excuse me, they are my friends. The redhead is Chloe and the brunette is Stacie. But again, what are you doing here?"

"I was just checking in on you."

"Well, as you can see I'm in good company."

"Obviously" he replied rather annoyed. "Are you coming into the studio?"

"Depends, I'm going to Addie's Gala tonight."

"You should still go to the studio?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm telling you"

Beca laughed, "Remember, I gave you the job, I can take it away"

"Fine. So you aren't coming in?"

"Unless CR calls me or Aubrey needs me to sign something, I'm not going in. I'm not recording anything new and most of paperwork can be done from home."

"Okay. But you're writing new songs right?"

"Does it matter? I don't have any lose ends, Jess. Just let me have a couple of days at home. Plus, I highly doubt the _owner_ will fire me." She replied with a smirk as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Fine, have it your way" Jesse said, clearly annoyed at how he didn't have the upper hand. "I'll see you later than" He replied as he walked past the kitchen only to send Chloe a dirty glare and walk into the foyer. Chloe caught the glare but ignored it and hoped that the small brunette didn't notice it.

"Bye Jesse, have a good day and next time, call before you stop by" Beca told him before closing the door and walking back to the kitchen.

"You hungry little one?" Stacie asked as if it was a normal morning with or without Jesse.

"Yes please" Beca replied.

"I know you like eating at the breakfast bar, but we're eating in your dining room." Chloe said as she handed Beca two plates so she could carry the orange juice and coffee.

"Wait, I have one of those?" Beca asked, clearly oblivious to her own condo.

"Uh yeah. It's the place where the table is located Becs" Chloe giggled as she lead the way.

"Ohh that's what that is, huh I've never used it then."

"Of course you haven't" Chloe replied as Stacie walked behind them and took a seat on Beca's left.

"Dig in" Stacie encouraged.

The girls were eating, talking about the gala for the evening. Chloe and Stacie were going to get their make-up and hair done in the condo. Beca was planning on working on some songs and reviewing paperwork since her hair and make-up wouldn't take too long.

* * *

As the afternoon came in, the girls started getting ready. Chloe was having her hair done while Stacie got her make up done.

"So, is she going to pay you?" Stacie asked as she thumbed through a magazine.

"I don't know, I haven't asked her yet. I feel like I should but at the same time, I feel bad."

"You haven't, you know, _kissed_ her right?" a concerned took over Stacie's facial features.

"No, no, I haven't but there's something else that I can't put my finger on. It's…weird."

"Well, just think of it as a job Chlo, it is after all kind of one"

"I know, but I don't know. It's weird. Maybe I'm just over thinking it."

"Yeah maybe." Stacie reassured, not fully convinced that there was nothing there.

* * *

"Hey Chlo-whoa" Beca breathed as she walked into her room to find Chloe standing in front of the floor length mirror adjusting her earring. She was wearing a floor length black evening gown. It was a one shouldered dress, but the shoulder was laced along with the front. The front also had what would appear as a floral design that would intertwine and it was beautifully embroidered onto the dress. It hugged her around her waist giving her the perfect hourglass shape. Half way down her thigh was a slight the opened to expose her cream colored heels. Her hair was pulled back, half up and half down; that cascaded in perfect curls down her back. Beca was in awe as she took in how elegant the redhead looked.

"What's up Becs?" Chloe asked bringing the brunette out of her awestruck moment.

"I-I w-was," Beca cleared her throat, "I just wanted to see what color you were wearing because I was in between colors but now, I know exactly what to wear."

"Well, I'm glad I could help" Chloe smiled as she finished adjusting her earrings.

"You look beautiful" Beca breathed as she took in the sight in front of her.

"Thanks, I would return the compliment but, you aren't dressed."

"Oh right!" Beca said, finally snapping out of her awestruck stage. "I think Stacie is almost ready. Could you check on her and wait for me? Aubrey should be over soon too."

"Sure thing Becs" Chloe replied walking right up the brunette and leaning over to her ear level, "And remember, I'm wearing last night's corset" Chloe purred into Beca's ear while placing a small kiss underneath her ear, making the brunette groan at the sensation.

Chloe walked into the guest room and was found with Stacie fixing her dress. She was wearing a long emerald green strapless evening gown. It had embroidery done on the left side of her dress that stopped right above her hips. It had an overlaying pattern until where her slit began on towards her left side as well. The slit began a bit higher than Chloe's but it was still elegant. Stacey's hair was pulled up in a French twist which really brought out her facial features. Stacie was adjusting her cleavage as Chloe walked in.

"You clean up nice" Stacie smirked as she turned around to face Chloe.

"You don't do so bad yourself." Chloe replied in a playful tone. "Are you almost done? Beca said _Aubrey_ should be here soon."

"Yeah, I'm ready and why did you say her name like that?"

"Like what?" Chloe feigned innocence.

"Like you're trying to say something but don't want to" Stacie shot back raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhh, I have no idea what you're talking about" Chloe replied and then the doorbell rang, "Oh look Bree's here" Chloe started walking out the guest room when she turned around to see her best friend fidgeting, "Are you coming?"

"Y-yeah, in a sec" Stacie forced a smile.

"Okay, don't make me come back for you" Chloe warned as she exited the room towards the foyer. Chloe opened the door to reveal a stunning Aubrey Posen. She was wearing a mint green fitted evening gown. A strapless with a single layer of black lace draping from her left shoulder down to her right hip. Her hair was pulled up to a side ponytail where her curls cascaded down her right side. "Hey" Chloe greeted as she moved to the side to walk into the condo.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Aubrey replied with a smile as she made her way into the living room.

"Stacie and I are ready and Beca's finishing-"

"Nope, Beca is ready too" Beca cut off Chloe causing the redhead to whip around and her jaw to drop as she took in the smaller brunette's appearance. Beca decided to not wear an evening gown and went with a pants' suit. She wore a cream colored white that so happened to match Chloe's heels with a cream colored blazer. She didn't wear a shirt underneath which offered a generous amount of cleavage to be shown. She also wore black lace heels that complimented not only Chloe but also gave her a couple of more inches on her height.

"Did you forget a shirt or something?" Aubrey scowled at the brunette.

"No, I decided my boobs are perky enough to stay in place for the evening. And you look good too Bree." Beca smirked as she saw her best friend roll her eyes.

"You can say that again" Chloe breathed under her breath as she _tried_ not to stare at Beca's perky breast.

"What was that Beale?" Beca teased, more than positive she heard correctly.

"You look great Becs" Chloe tried saving herself before the blush outed her true thoughts.

"Why Thank You" Beca smirked in response, "Where's Stacie?"

"She said she would be a second, I don't know what's taking her so long."

"I'm here, keep your panties on, oh wait, are you wearing any?" Stacie teased as she walked in leaving Aubrey awestruck and Beca taken aback.

"Wow Stace, you definitely look like a million bucks!" Beca exclaimed

"Don't I always" Stacie teased, "Hi Bree" megawatt smile in place as _thee_ Aubrey Posen was left speechless.

"Bree?" Beca questioned and when the blonde didn't reply she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Chloe asked as Stacie gave her a curious look.

"St-Stacie…left…Aubrey…speechless!" Beca spoke between fits of laughter.

Stacie walked forward and took Aubrey's hands in her own as she placed on single kiss on the blonde's cheek and whispered in a husked tone, "Like what you see? I could offer you some fun on the house". As she pulled away, Aubrey gasped for air and tried composing herself before stumbling over her words.

"I-uh, we-uh, wow, you-uh look great. I-uh-we have to-uh get-uh going?"

"Yeah Bree, come on" Beca guided the blonde out while Stacie and Chloe followed in suit. Beca locked the door and took Chloe's hand in her interlacing fingers. Aubrey was still trying to hide her blush from the incident earlier. They made it to the lobby and got into Aubrey's limo and headed for their gala of the evening. Beca could feel Chloe fidgeting and she leaned over and said, "You look beautiful and everything will be okay, just stick by my side." Chloe nodded and gave her a grateful smile in return.

* * *

The girls arrived to the Montage Beverly Hills were the valet helped each girl out. To their surprise there was paparazzi but not enough to blind them with flashes. Beca posed with Chloe and Aubrey with Stacie. To everyone's surprise, Chloe and Stacie blended in with the crowds. The four made their ways inside through the lobby and towards the Marquesa.

Addison Montgomery was anything but cheap. She had come from old money that was passed down from generation to generation. She had a sister and a brother. Her sister, Beca's mother, had passed away when Beca was only twelve. Addison took it upon herself to see that Beca was well off until she was of age without the help of her father. Beca moved in with her next door neighbor, The Posen's. They had also come from old money but both Beca and Aubrey didn't let it get to them. After Beca and Aubrey graduated high school, Beca's father had insisted that she attend college and she agreed. The day she graduated, she saw Aubrey off to Harvard Law and she moved to LA. By then Addison had moved from New York to Seattle, down to LA to work with old college friends. Beca lived with her trying to landings gigs and had found a few but nothing big. Until she met Cynthia-Rose, she was working as an assistant to an assistant at a small record label and she might have "forgotten" one of Beca's flash drives on the desk of the head CEO. After that, Beca managed to find a place that helped her achieve her dream by giving her gigs at clubs, until Aubrey graduated Harvard Law and moved to LA. The girls then decided to open their own record label and well, that's where they are now.

"Aunt Addie!" Beca greeted to a gorgeous redhead that stood by the front before going around greeting guest. She wore a simple strapless royal blue dress. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant bun. She turned around with a megawatt smile at the sight of Beca.

"Bug!" Addison exclaimed as she walked towards Beca with her arms wide open.

"It's so good to see you! Where's Henry?" Beca beamed as she hugged her aunt.

"Henry's fine, he should be around with Jake. He never leaves his side."

"Jake's a great guy, I don't blame him if he never left his side."

"I know, I love them both so them getting along is more than enough for me" Addison replied and took in Aubrey's appearance, "Well if it isn't Miss Aubrey Posen! How's the lawyer in the family doing?" As she stepped forward pulling the blonde into a warm embrace.

"I'm doing good, making sure this one doesn't get into trouble." Aubrey joked

"Oh, trust me, it must be hard but she's worth it."

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny guys" Beca deadpanned while Chloe grasp tightened a bit around Beca's hand causing her to look towards the redhead. "Oh, Aunt Addie, this is Chloe and that's Stacie, our dates for the evening"

"It's nice to meet you both; I do hope you enjoy the event." Addison greeted, "Could I borrow my niece for a minute?"

"Yeah of course, I'll show them where we are sitting" Aubrey replied before Beca could protest.

"So I have two things to discuss with you" Addison spoke after Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie walked off.

"And what is it that you want to discuss Aunt Addison?"

"First, don't call me Addison, you know better and you aren't in trouble. Second, are you with that cute redhead? Because, I must admit, you pick them pretty well!" Addison laughed as Beca rolled her eyes. "And lastly, when were you planning on telling me that you were going to see your father, whom is no doctor, compared to me, if you don't mind me saying." Addison finished as Beca started laughing, because he only had a PhD in literature, while Addison was the best neonatal OB/GYN in the country.

"No, unfortunately we aren't dating. I don't know if I'm ready to date as of right now," Beca sighed, "But she's great and I would be lucky if I could ever call her mine."

"Oh? If? That doesn't sound like my niece."

"No, I know, I do whatever I can to get anything I want. I mean, I did start my own record label by the age of twenty-six and became a known artist by twenty-eight"

"That and you managed to be on the honor roll even after your mom died and you were tied with Aubrey when it came to the valedictorian speech in both high school and college"

"Yeah, but she's…different. It's just different you know."

"You'll figure it out bug and if you need me, you know where to find me."

"I know. Thank you Aunt Addie" Beca whispered into the older redhead's neck.

"Now about your father?"

"Oh that one's easy. See, he remarried to that step monster I met in college, and he didn't send me an invite. So naturally he wants to make it up to me so he _insisted_ on dinner. And I told him I would as long as I could bring a date so he thinks I'm still straight and I plan on bursting his bubble." Beca finished as both her and Addison ended up in the foyer by a bar getting a beverage each.

"You always did have the Montgomery fire in your blood. Well, if he gets too crazy, just give me a call."

"Oh, I highly doubt we'll make it through the first course." Beca stated

"So, you're taking Chloe?" Addison inquired.

"Oh but of course. There are no strings attached, no need to impress, just a dinner with a beautiful redhead." Beca grinned at the last statement.

"Mhm, well let's get back in there, shall we? Are you still doing your usual date of the evening?"

"No, I'm opening a club not this Friday but the following. So I was thinking of offering a night where I'll personally DJ and allow them a VIP Room with access to a full bar and bartender to the highest bidder."

"Upping your game this time around huh?"

"Of course, I mean, look at me," Beca said gesturing to the fair amount of cleavage showing, "No one could say no to a date with me, so who would say no to the opportunity to hear me mix _and _dance with me?" Beca smirked and wiggled her eyebrows causing Addison to laugh.

"Definitely a Montgomery, DJ Titanium B"

They exchanged goodbyes as they headed in opposite directions. Beca walked back to her table, being stopped by some of Addison's coworkers. She arrived back at her table just in time for dinner.

"I can see why you like redheads" Chloe whispered after she placed a kiss on Beca's cheek.

"No, I don't like 'redheads', I just like two." Beca winked causing Chloe to blush.

"So, what are you auctioning off tonight Becs?" Aubrey asked halfway through dinner.

"Mmm. How does a full access bar, bartender, VIP Room and a personal appearance from DJ Titanium B" Beca smirked.

"Are you serious? Beca that won't get you much"

"Oh but Bree, it's me. I mean, if I include a couple of dances between me mixing, it's a lot more interesting than a sappy dinner." Beca replied, completely oblivious to an uncomfortable redhead.

"I guess you always manage to convince these people how to donate more than they should." Bree breathed as she took a sip of her wine.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" started echoing through the room with Addison's voice. "Thank you. Well, Welcome to my annual Charity Event for the Children. As some of you know, I started this event when I found out I couldn't have children. Becoming a mother was something I always wanted and I couldn't obtain it on my own. Jake and I looked around for a serogate but had no luck so we looked for adoption agencies. While traveling across the states, I realized that some places are under privileged. When we found Henry, it was a blessing, but it still didn't take away the fact that there are more children out there that need love even if it isn't as a parent. So, we started this event and have managed to accomplish so much more in the last four years. I want to thank you for your donations and contributions. But most importantly, I want to thank you for helping the children across the United States to have a better future." Everyone in the hall clapped as Henry and Jake made their way up the stage. "Now, we have our personal favorite DJ with us tonight, Beca Mitchell"

Beca made her way up stage and waved to everyone, hugging Addison and Jake. Henry threw himself into her arms and she picked him up. For a three year old, he was almost half her size, _almost._

"Thank you everyone. Every year, I donate a generous amount to help children who have lost a parent at one point in their lives. Some of you might not know this but I used to be one of them. I lost both of my parents, one to a nasty divorce and the second to a terrible accident; but nonetheless, I never gave up on my dreams and now, here I am, a famous DJ and a record owner." Another round of applause was heard. "So, every event I auction off an evening with myself to the highest bidder, however, this year I plan on something different. This year, I am opening another club, a couple blocks from here, actually. I am auctioning out my club for an entire evening. Access to a VIP Room, a bartender, full bar, and myself as your personal DJ and host of the evening. And," Beca paused, increasing the suspense in the room, "If you manage to convince me, I might even throw in a couple of dances." Applauses erupted as she finished her statement. Addison walked over with another microphone standing next to Beca.

"So shall we start the bidding at one-thousand?"

"Two-thousand!" was exclaimed from the back of the room. Beca flashed a grin.

"Two-thousand in the back! Do we have Twenty-Five hundred?" Addison encouraged.

"Three-thousand!"

"Four-thousand!"

"Six-thousand!"

"Ten thousand!"

"We have ten thousand! Anyone else?" Addison inserted

"Eleven!"

"Think of all the wonderful children" Beca encouraged

"Fifteen!"

"Sixteen!"

"Twenty-thousand dollars!"

"Twenty going once," Addison started, "Twenty going twice."

"Thirty five thousand dollars!" Everyone in the hall turned to the male that had yelled out at the last minute. Beca's face light up to see who had bid.

"Sold to the handsome gentleman!" Beca yelled.

"Please make your way up to the stage" Addison chimed in, equally impressed at see the man. He made his way up the stage and embraced Addison and Beca equally.

"Ladies and Gentleman, tonight's winner, Mr. Mark Sloan" applauses were given and they moved on with other events. Beca led Mark back to her table and introduced him to everyone.

"Mark, you know Aubrey" Beca started,

"Oh my god, is this uptight Aubrey Posen?"

"Not as uptight anymore, Mark" Aubrey scolded him.

"No, definitely not because you aren't blowing chunks!"

"Mark!" Beca warned, "Be nice"

"Sorry Bree, it's out of love though."

"Of course it is Mark." Aubrey replied, "This is my date, Stacie Conrad"

"Damn Bree, I knew you had good taste but you've out done yourself here." Mark replied taking in the beauty that is Stacie Conrad.

"Shut it Mark! Geez, almost ten years older and you haven't changed a bit!"

"Hey! I'm engaged now, have a little one on the way, I am more than positive I have changed!"

"No way! I thought you were bluffing when I received the invite!" Beca exclaimed.

"No, it's legit. And who is this stunning redhead?" Mark directed his attention towards Chloe.

"Ahh, this, my friend, is Chloe Beale, my gorgeous date." Beca beamed towards Chloe who blushed at the compliment.

"You're Beca's date?" Mark asked and Chloe shyly nodded in response. "Well, I give you major props because you managed to sit through an evening with this one." He said signally towards Beca who was rolling her eyes at him. Mark directed his attention to the small brunette, "As for you, I guess having a thing for redheads runs in the family huh?" Mark joked as Beca threw him a punch.

"Watch it. I will call Aunt Addie over here to hit you."

"Go ahead, I ain't scared of her!"

"Is that so?" Addison appeared right behind him and Mark hung his head and shook it slowly.

"Addie, it's so good to see you again. You look amazing by the way."

"Save it Mark. Don't go corrupting these girls. So if you don't mind, I come to collect my check. Thirty-five thousand dollars?"

"Alright, let's go." Mark said turning back to the table, "Ladies it was a pleasure. I'll call you later to set up my bachelor party at your new club. Bye ladies" Mark waved as he followed Addison.

* * *

Beca explained how Mark and Addison had tried being together but they never worked out and now they're just really good friends. The rest of the evening the girls spent it dancing, joking and drinking. They mainly enjoyed the evening and even though Chloe wanted to ask Beca about her past with her parents, she stirred away from it.

"Hey, I think I'm heading out" Stacie called over to Chloe who was laughing at something that Beca was saying.

"Yeah, I'll-uh I'll go with you" Aubrey offered which she received a raised brow from Beca.

"Do you guys need a ride or are you okay?" Beca asked as she hugged her best friend.

"I called my driver about thirty minutes ago, he should be outside by now" Aubrey replied, a small blush appearing because well, she was thinking about taking Stacie home.

"Okay, just text me when you get home so I don't worry."

"I will. Bye Chloe, I'll see you soon?"

"Oh totes!" She replied embracing the slender blonde and then her best friend, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Chloe whispered as she let go of Stacie.

"I'm off the clock, anything goes" Stacie winked which earned her a breathy laugh from Chloe.

As Beca and Chloe waved off Aubrey and Stacie, they looked at each other and started laughing, "They really don't know how to go about this huh?" Chloe asked

"Not even a bit." Beca replied as she led Chloe back to the dance floor. They danced the rest of the night and around three in the morning headed back to Beca's condo. They settled in bed and fell asleep. But there were some things still floating around in the back of Chloe's mind.

_How am I going to bring up the money thing, I mean I know she won't make a big deal about it but still? And what happened with her parents. Fuck, Chloe stop thinking about her. She's just a client, a very kindhearted client, but a client nonetheless. Well shit._

* * *

_Author's note: I think there is a bit of conflicting feelings going on, can Chloe figure it out before it's too late or will these two weeks, change her life? Ellen and the **talk**, I'm excited! Who's excited? Love you xoxo :)_


	4. Dr Dre & Ellen

_Author's note: Hello again! So I come bearing some news. First, I found a job so updates might take longer, but I will do my best. Second, I amazed that so many of you are **actually** enjoying this because well, it's my first one. Third, **bechloehuh** is following this and I kinda maybe love her so you should all check her out. Fourth, here is the fourth chapter for you! Thank you once again xoxo :)_

* * *

"Hey Becs," Chloe asked while eating breakfast with Beca the following morning.

"Yeah?"

"Can-can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything you want"

"Uh, well, remember when you told me that you could pay me if I needed the money?" Beca nodded, "well I was wondering, how-how much are, well, would you be willing to pay?"

"Well," Beca started taking a sip of her coffee. "How much would you need exactly? Or how much do you want?"

Chloe was taken aback to the smaller brunette's response. It was calm, cool and collected. There was no malice found in her tone, just sincerity. "How much do you think I'm worth?" Chloe simply asked, and at that moment, she didn't know what the exact answer she wanted to hear.

"I can't answer that Chlo. For one, I don't know you well enough and secondly, you are the one with the power here. I told you, you don't have to do this if you aren't comfortable. So, just tell me how much and we can go from there." Beca gave Chloe a reassuring smile as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Ten thousand?"

"You want ten thousand dollars?" Chloe froze before slowly nodding her head. "How about seven thousand?"

"Nine?"

"Deal, nine thousand dollars cash on the morning after my grand opening." Beca smiled and finished eating her breakfast. Chloe was at a loss of words and decided to finish her breakfast instead. Beca finished and picked up her plates along with Chloe's and put them in the dishwasher. She was finishing cleaning the kitchen when Chloe spoke up.

"Ca-can I ask you something more…personal?" Chloe questioned and could see Beca visually tense at the suggestion. Chloe immediately regretted asking the question and mentally kicked herself. _She's a client, stop getting personal Chloe!_

"On one condition" Beca spoke up as she turned around to face Chloe.

"W-what is it? I mean, you don't have to do that, I shouldn't be so nosy. It's a bad habit you know, personal boundaries and such are kind of like nonexistent when it comes to me and it really isn't fair to you and now I'm rambling and you probably think I'm weird and I'm going to stop talking now." Chloe rambled and let out a deep sigh while hiding her face in the palms of her hands. She sat there completely kicking herself for even thinking that Beca would open up to her. She was in the middle of calling herself stupid once more when she felt a pair of hands pull her hands away from her face.

"It's okay if you're curious. You can ask me anything you want. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go into the studio with me instead of staying here. Plus, I have a surprise for you." Beca smiled as she held onto Chloe's hands gently in her own.

"W-what happened to your mom?" Chloe asked in just about a whisper while looking down at her hands.

"My mom passed away from breast cancer when I was thirteen." Beca spoke softly, "Aunt Addie did everything she could, along with Mark. That's how I met him. They were there during and after it all happened." Beca wiped a stray tear and looked up to see Chloe's eyes filled with tears. _Her eyes shine brighter but I don't like seeing her sad,_ she thought. She placed her hand on her cheek and said, "It's okay to cry. I cried a lot and that's probably the only reason I know how to show or share my emotions. But one thing I tell myself is that she will always be with me and that one day I'll be with her again. But that doesn't mean I stop living my life. So come on, let's go get ready and go to the studio, okay?"

"Okay" Chloe whispered and smiled, just slightly. She pulled Beca in for a bone crushing hug and the brunette returned it. Neither one could deny how safe they felt in each other's embrace but they both had reasons to still avoid it.

* * *

"Well, this is Titanium Records, home to DJ Titanium B." Beca beamed as she finished giving a tour to Chloe. She led her into a recording studio where Cynthia-Rose was working. "And this is Cynthia-Rose but I call her CR. She helps me with the recording of other artist and with my songs."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Beale" CR greeted as she extended her hand for Chloe to take.

"Please, call me Chloe. And it's nice to meet you too."

"Okay, cool! I hate being professional most of the time but first impressions are the most important" CR laughed because she remembered her first impression with Beca.

"Yeah, where was that idea when we met?" Beca snorted at the memory.

"Can I ask; how did you meet?" Chloe asked.

"You see, what happened was, this little one was, well still little. So there I am, at a club enjoying the atmosphere when I turned around and dumped like my entire drink on her. She looked so pissed! I thought she was going to bust, but then Bree comes over and starts laughing and offers to buy me another drink and that's how Fat Amy and I met Beca and Bree."

"Yeah just be happy it wasn't on Bree, she was still in her 'projectile vomiting' stage."

"Who's Fat Amy?" Chloe wondered out loud.

"Well, it's Patricia Amelia Wilson but she goes by 'Fat Amy' so _twig bitches_ like you don't do it behind her back." CR recited by heart.

"Oh" Chloe didn't know whether to be impressed or offended.

"Don't worry Chlo, you'll meet her soon enough, but enough of my crazy friends. Today we are working in the studio and you are our vocals." Beca beamed as she turned around to find a speechless redhead just looking at her. "Come on; don't tell me you're shy!"

"What? No. no, that's uh wow. It's a-oh I don't know. Becs, I'm just-uh a bit speechless."

"It's okay, I just want to see what you're capable of, come on" Beca extended her hand towards Chloe and the red head took it, despite how self-conscious she was feeling. Beca led her into the recording studio and gave her the basics, where to stand or sit, how to sing into the microphone and so on. Once everything was gone through she went back into the panel room with CR. "Alright Chloe, you ready?" Beca asked and received a thumb up from the redhead. "Great, now just pick a song and sing it. We'll take care of the rest"

Chloe took a deep breath before she started singing.

_You know what_

_I like the playettes_

_No diggity, no doubt, uh_

_Play on playette_

_Play on playette_

_Yo Dre, drop the verse_

The opening surprised both Beca and CR but none the less, they let her continue. Chloe had her eyes closed and she was preparing herself for the following verse.

_It's going down, fade to Blackstreet  
The homies got RB, collab' creations  
Bump like Acne, no doubt  
I put it down, never slouch  
As long as my credit can vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me straight up  
Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent  
Still moving this flavour  
With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy  
The original rump shakers_

_Shorty get down, good Lord_  
_Baby got 'em open all over town_  
_Strictly bitch, you don't play around_  
_Cover much ground, got game by the pound_  
_Getting paid is a forte_  
_Each and every day, true player way_  
_I can't get her out of my mind_  
_(well)_  
_I think about the girl all the time (well, well)_

Beca was so mesmerized by Chloe's ability to fully rap Dr. Dre's part that she thought her jaw would fall off. CR was equally impressed but she noticed that as Chloe sang the last lines of the verse she opened her eyes and locked on with Beca as she kept singing.

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up_

_She's got class and style_  
_Street knowledge by the pound,_  
_Baby never act wild_  
_Very low key on the profile_  
_Catching feelings is a no,_  
_Let me tell you how it goes_  
_Herb's the word, spin's the verb_  
_Lovers it curves so freak what you heard_  
_Rollin' with the phatness_  
_You don't even know what the half is_  
_You got to pay to play_  
_Just for shorty, bang-bang, to look your way_  
_I like the way you work it_  
_Trumped tight, all day, every day_  
_You're blowing my mind, maybe in time_  
_Baby, I can get you in my ride_

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up_

Once Chloe finished the song, she still had her eyes locked on with Beca and Beca was still dumbfounded and speechless. CR had to clear her throat and hit Beca's leg in order for the small brunette to return to Earth.

"Huh? Oh, Chlo that was amazing. I-wow I knew you could sing but that was just wow." Beca spoke into the microphone with a huge smile on her face. CR silently shook her head at how awestruck Beca looked and how there was something more than just pride in her eye but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yeah, Chloe, it was really great and you have amazing vocals!" CR praised trying not to break the silent bond the other two girls were having.

"Thank you. It feels all too real for me to be here you know?" Chloe humbly replied. She always knew she had a great voice but she never thought it was that good.

"Yeah, yeah." Beca muttered, "Uh, do you want to wait in my office, I'll be there in a few?" Beca suggested as Chloe stepped into the booth.

"Yeah, sure, just three doors down on my right?" Chloe returned trying to see if she remembered correctly.

"Exactly" Beca beamed like a proud girlfriend, _wait what?_ Chloe walked over and gave Beca a kiss on the cheek and CR a hug before walking off. Beca tried not following Chloe out the door with her gaze and busied herself towards the opposite side of the booth.

"So are you going to say it or should I?" CR questioned after Chloe was down the hall.

"Say what?" Beca returned still avoiding eye contact with CR.

"How bad you have it for that girl."

"I don't have it bad. She's just a friend doing me a favor."

"Sexual favors?" CR teased

"What! No! Who told you, I mean who said, I mean. Fuck." Beca muttered as she stopped moving. "I don't have it bad though. I can't fall for this girl it's too…risky" Beca let out a soft sigh before falling into a chair.

"Why don't you want to fall? She seems great, perky, cheery, great voice, great body, what's holding you back?" CR asked as she moved in closer to Beca.

"It's just so much more than that. It's…everything. I just I can't explain why but I know I can't."

"Well, I think you should take the risk. You know, fuck what the odds say and go for what feels right. Especially with her looking like that, if you don't keep her, someone else with come in and take her from you." CR gave Beca's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "Just think about it Becs." And with that CR handed Beca a copy of Chloe singing and a reassuring smile. Beca got up and left the booth. She was so busy going over what CR had told her that she didn't even realize she bumped into someone.

"Oh shit, I'm so-Stacie?" Beca questioned as she took in the tall brunette in front of her. _Are those roses?_

"Oh hey Becs, uh do you know where Bree's office is?

"Are those for her?" Beca smirked

"No-I mean yes. I mean, where she is?" a flustered Stacie replied.

"Her office is next to mine, follow me." Beca gestured and walked back towards where she had come from. "So, you are trying to get at my best friend?"

"No, yes, maybe well trying. She's just so intriguing…" Stacie finished letting out a small sigh.

"Well, just don't hurt her and we'll be good. Oh and FYI, Chloe's here so just watch your back"

"Got it, thanks Becs"

"No problem." Beca replied as she went into her office leaving a nervous Stacie in the hallway. "Hey-what are you doing?"

"Lock the door" Chloe whispered as she sat on top of Beca's desk. Beca locked the door behind her and walked towards Chloe. She was sitting in a matching purple lace bra and thong. "I wanted to thank you for what you did earlier" Chloe huskily whispered into Beca's ear as she wrapped her legs around the smaller brunette. Beca turned Chloe away from the door and sat in her chair with a perfect view of Chloe pussy in her face. "I thought, maybe we could _eat out_ and then go home? What do you think?" Chloe pulled Beca's chair closer to the desk and placed a leg on each side of the chair.

"I-I uh think that's a great idea" Beca squeaked out.

"I thought so" Chloe replied as she straddled the smaller girl and started placing small kisses on her neck. Beca grabbed Chloe's ass and pulled her closer making a small moan escape Chloe's lips. Beca's right hand slid in between Chloe's thighs pulling the tiny fabric forward.

"Fuck, Chlo you're so wet" Beca moved her left hand to the small of Chloe's back keeping her in place. She moved two digits up and down the redhead's folds before inserting them.

"Uhhghh" Chloe moaned as she got used to the new feeling inside of her. Her hips started moving at a slow steady pace matching each trust the brunette gave and her lips were attached to the top of the redhead's breast.

"Fuck" Beca started curling her fingers inside with every thrust. Chloe's hips started rocking faster.

"Becs, oh Becs, more Becs" Chloe panted trying to keep her voice to low husky whisper. Beca lifted her off her lap onto the desk spreading her legs even more and attaching her lips to the throbbing bundle of nerves.

"Oh fuck. Beca" Chloe pleaded knowing her orgasm was building. Beca pushed in another finger and curled them inside hitting her g-spot and she felt Chloe's wall closing in on her fingers. She took the bundle of nerves in her mouth and sucked gently while flicking her tongue against it.

"Oh shit, oh fuck, oh god!" Chloe exclaimed as Beca thrusted inside of her and pushed her tongue flat against Chloe's clit making the waves of her orgasm crash around her. Beca slowed down her pace as Chloe's waves of orgasm started to subside.

"I thought I was going to give you an orgasm." Chloe breathed, "But that was, wow."

Beca smirked as she licked her fingers cleaned, wiggling her eyebrows towards Chloe. "You can make it up to me at home." Chloe nodded slowly as she made her way off the desk and started putting her clothes back on. After she was done Beca and Chloe walked hand in hand out of the brunette's office and went home. Where they may have gone a couple more rounds before feeling hungry.

* * *

"Shit!" Beca exclaimed as she noticed that it was almost nine in the morning.

"What is it?" Chloe mumbled as she felt the brunette untangle herself and move off the bed.

"We have to be at Ellen's in an hour. We have to get ready!" Beca said walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Chloe slowly started waking up while Beca ran around like a chicken with her head cut off.

"I'm going to start the coffee and I'll meet you in there" Chloe said as she walked out of the bedroom in nothing but the bed sheet once again. Beca caught a glimpse of it and wanted to follow the redhead out into the kitchen but groaned as she walked into the bathroom instead.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and Beca was rushing Chloe out the front door with two cups of coffee and into the limo.

"Beca, calm down, you're going to like give yourself a heart attack or something" Chloe said looking over the brunette who was now going through a bunch of paperwork.

"I know, but this is Ellen, she's like that cool gay aunt that I never had. Don't get me wrong, Aunt Addie is amazing but she's still a Montgomery."

"Yeah, don't know what that means but if you stress out so much, I'm going to have to relax you extra tonight." Chloe winked and Beca smirked as she shook her head. Beca leaned over and placed a kiss on the redhead's cheek and whispered, "you're something else Beale, I like it"

When they arrived Beca was taken straight to make up and Chloe was escorted to where she would be sitting in the audience.

"Do you need anything Miss Beale? Miss Mitchell said to get you anything you would need during the show." One of the assistants informed her.

"Can you tell me where the powder room is before the show starts?"

"Sure thing; follow me." Chloe walked into the backstage area and was led to the restrooms. When she finished she walked around the backstage for a bit taking in everything surrounding her. She was so mesmerized by everything around her she didn't notice she walked into a room. It was a plain room decorated with Ellen's memorabilia. She walked a bit further as she kept looking around.

"Boo!" Ellen jumped out of a closet and scared the living day lights out of Chloe who ended up clutching her chest against the wall. Ellen was in a fit of laughter when Beca ran in.

"Chloe are you okay? What happened?" Beca asked, missing the part where Ellen was laughing on the floor clutching her sides.

"I'm fine. I just got-lost and Ellen scared the shit out of me" Chloe explained as Ellen got up.

"Ahh, Beca you should have seen her face. Priceless!"

"Funny Ellen, real funny." Beca playfully scolded.

"Well who is this beautiful lady anyways?" Ellen asked as she straightened herself out.

"This is my friend, Chloe Beale. Chloe, this is Ellen but you already knew that"

"Pleasure to meet you Chloe. I can call you Chloe right?"

"Y-yeah, of course. It's nice to meet you too." Chloe shook hands with Ellen.

"Well, if you ladies don't mind, we have a show to do so let's go do this!" She exclaimed as she walked out of the room along with Beca and Chloe right behind her.

* * *

"She's the hottest thing the music industry has seen! Not only has she produced multiple top charters, she has managed to produce her own Platinum record. Ladies and Gentlemen, the one and only, Beca Mitchell!"

Beca walked out on stage and waved to the crowd and smiled brightly to a certain redhead and even shot her a wink. "Hey Ellen!"

"Hey so a lot of things are happening for you huh?"

"Oh yeah! So much has happened in just a couple of weeks"

"Are you planning a new CD any time soon?"

"Not that I know of at the moment, I'm just enjoying this down time and helping other artist complete their work"

"Wow, always working for others huh?"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" Beca smirked and added a small shoulder shrug.

"So a little birdie told me you had a redhead by your side a couple of nights ago?" Elle wiggled her eyebrows towards Beca causing the small brunette to slightly blush.

"Now who could have possibly told you that?" Beca joked

"Well, I did find a redhead earlier in one of the dressing rooms, shall we look?" Ellen gestured towards the screen behind her as Chloe immediately flushed bright red at the footage of her getting scared was being shown. Ellen was in a fit of giggles while Beca playful scolded her again.

"Ellen, we talked about this, you have to be nice to my friends!" Beca tried sounding firm but couldn't hide the smile appearing on her lips as she looked back at Chloe with an apologetic smile.

"So, she's just a friend? Because you guys looked rather cozy on Monday night at the Montgomery Charity Gala" Ellen insisted.

"Yeah Ellen, we are just friends" Beca reassured even though somewhere inside of her, she wasn't sure it she was okay with that statement.

"Well, if you insist DJ. But tell me, what was the Charity Gala for?" Ellen asked as a picture of Chloe and Beca appeared on the screen behind them. Chloe found herself smiling at the memory of the evening. She recalled how hot the brunette had looked in the simple white dress pants and blazer, with no bra underneath (Chloe confirmed that theory when they arrived back at the condo).

"Addison Montgomery is my mother's sister and she adopted her son, Henry. So she hosts these events in order to help raise enough money to help orphanages across the United States."

"Oh that seems very generous of her."

"She says it's her way of giving back without adopting all of them" Beca explained, proudly.

"And I heard you would auction yourself out for a date in order to raise money?" The crowd cheered because come on, who wouldn't want to go out with Beca Mitchell.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how much people would pay just to all of _this_" Beca gestured her body and sent a wink towards Chloe, "for a night out."

"But you didn't do that this year?" Ellen pushed a bit further.

"No, not this time, I decided to auction off m club for a night" Beca smirked proud of her new club.

"The new one you're opening right?"

"Of course it's the new one. We're doing the grand opening next Friday and I came here to give you a personal invite for that evening but on one condition."

"What's the condition?" Ellen asked, intrigued, even though they had already discussed it.

"You _have_ to bring Portia; otherwise, I'm not letting you in." Beca shrugged and leaned back into her seat with a smirk.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing Portia loves you!" Ellen dramatically replied.

"Do you blame her?"

"Watch out everyone, this little DJ can snatch up any girl she wants!" Ellen laughed "Well thank you for coming by, that's all we have time for today. Tune in tomorrow with guest Naya Rivera and Heather Morris talking about life as newlyweds! Goodbye everyone!"

* * *

The audience clapped as Beca talked over minor details with Ellen about Friday evening. Beca was trying to conceal how excited she really was until she got in the limo with Chloe. Then it just became a huge party.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I met Ellen!" Chloe squealed with glee as she settled into the seat next to Beca.

"I can't believe she's coming to the opening!" Beca returned with just as much enthusiasm.

"Oh my god I know! I get to meet Portia too! Wait, who else is going to be there?!"

"Well, I think Beyoncé, Katy Perry, David Guetta, Pitbull, and I think a couple of others but they haven't confirmed yet." Beca replied going through her email reading the RSVP's that she missed Chloe's jaw hitting the floor.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Beyoncé?! David Guetta?! OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I AM SO EXCITED RIGHT NOW!" Chloe exclaimed as she did a small dance in her seat. Beca looked at her and was trying to hold her laugh back until the redhead did her version of what appeared to be the robot. Beca busted out laughing. "What's so funny?!" Chloe asked, torn between having a huge smile on her face or pouting, she went with the pout.

"D-don't…pout…it makes…you look…adorable!" Beca tried saying between her fit of giggles that were subsiding.

"Stop laughing at me then!" Chloe pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Okay okay," Beca said catching her breath, "no more laughing at the adorable redhead"

"Kiss ass" Chloe muttered as she turned away from the brunette trying to hide her own smile

"What was that? You want me to kiss your ass?"

"That's not what I said" Chloe replied still avoiding the brunette's mischievous grin.

"Hey babe, I can show you a real kiss ass when we get home" Beca whispered into the redhead's ear while giving it a small tug on her ear lobe and a small kiss behind her ear.

"Beca" Chloe moaned

"Do you like this?" Beca husked as she kept placing small kisses and an occasional bite and nip here and there. "I can give you a lot more than just this, you wait"

"You're going to be the death of me DJ" Chloe replied when Beca moved away. The redhead missed not having Beca close by. It was a weird feeling. _I've only felt like that once. No it can't be like that. Beca's a client. There is no room for attachment. No room for attachment._

"Come on Chloe, we're here" Beca smirked as she led the redhead back to the condo. "Oh and did I forget to mention, we have whipped cream" Beca winked as she walked into the living room leaving a stunned redhead in place.

"Definitely the death of me."

* * *

_Author's Note: There you go! Leave me love and fingers crossed I update soon! Again, I can't believe you guys are actually enjoying this! I love you all xoxo :)_


	5. Sex on The Beach

_Author's Note: Wow, you guys are amazing. I can't thank you enough for all the encouraging words you've given me with this story. I just, wow. Thank you so much! xoxo_

* * *

"So tell me again why I have to go to this dinner?" Beca whined as Aubrey paced around in Beca's office.

"Because he remarried and he's your father Becs. You can't avoid the man forever."

"Wanna bet?" Beca scoffed.

"No Beca, I don't want to bet!" Aubrey sighed in frustration and took a seat in front of Beca. "Look, I know that he isn't the best guy in the world. Hell, my own father is better than him but still, you can't just pretend he doesn't exist."

"Why not?! _He_ walked out on _me. He_ decided that college was best for _me. He _thought that he didn't even need to be there when mom passed away. So tell me, why the fuck should I let him come back and be a father when I don't need him anymore? I get it Bree, I really do. I mean, look at CR, he dad passed away when she was sixteen and she misses him still. The Captain passed away two years ago and he was no better a father than yours but I know Aunt Addie still misses him. I get it, I really do, and I should _appreciate_ him because he's still around. But come on, he left when I was six and he never came back. He disappears and I'm tired of being treated like a side show whenever he decides he wants me in his life."

"Beca…" Aubrey walked around her desk. "Don't think like that. In the end, he missed out on how amazing you really are, with or without all your ear monstrosities, it's just who you are. Anyone would be lucky to call you theirs. I know my dad isn't perfect and that I spent most of my life trying to make him happy but I know that he did it because he cares and he cares about you too."

"No he doesn't, he thinks I'm a rebel without a cause."

"He does but he thinks you're _his_ rebel without a cause. Do you think daddy would have let you live with us if he didn't think you were worth it? It definitely wasn't about the money Becs. He always had a soft spot, for both of us. He wanted _us_ to be happy and great at whatever we choose to do. That's why he still calls for holidays and he still bugs me about keeping an eye on you." Beca gives a breathy laugh and Aubrey smiles because she knows Beca's fighting tears. "Plus, think about this, daddy accepted you when you came out to him and mom. Hell, he even assumed you were into me!"

"He didn't!" Beca replied, shock evident in her voice.

"Why do you think he gave you your own room?" Aubrey challenged.

"Oh man! Papa Posen really thought that huh?" Beca laughed, "So let me ask you something, what's happening between you and Miss Conrad?" Beca teased as a smirk appeared on her face.

"I'll tell you if you admit you're falling for Miss Beale." Bree teased right back, standing her ground.

"Nothing is going on. She's just a…"

"Friend. I know" Bree finished for her. "Look, I don't want to be _that_ person but just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt. And you should leave soon. Dinner's at eight and its six thirty."

"Do I have too?" Beca groaned and whined.

"Yes, now go. Chloe is probably waiting for you. Call me and let me know how you coming out to your father goes" Aubrey teased as she waved and walked out of Beca's office.

Beca groaned as she started organizing her desk. She decided to check in on the bubbly redhead.

_Hello?_

"Hey Chlo"

_Hey Becs, are you on your way yet? _

"Yeah I was actually calling to see if you were almost ready or not?"

_Well, I already took a bath and then walked around in my under garments and watched some TV. Then I did my hair and my makeup and I'm still not wearing clothes because I don't know what to wear. So I'm almost ready._

"You're giving me images Beale and urges along with those images."

_Well, if you behave we might fulfill some of those urges to some of those images._

"Okay Chlo, I'll be there soon. I'll help you pick out an outfit and then we can go to dinner."

_Okay. Hey, Becs?_

"Yeah?"

_Should I be nervous for tonight?_

"Honestly, I don't know Chlo. It's…complicated when it comes to my dad."

_Well, I'll do my best either way Becs. I hope I don't disappoint you tonight._

"I don't think you could ever disappoint me Chloe" Beca sighed with a small smile on her face.

_You mean that Beca? Like really mean it?_

"Yeah, I mean it." Beca sighed, _**Damnit Beca, you have to stop falling for this girl. It'll only hurt the both of you.**_ "I'm almost home so I'll see you soon okay?"

_Okay Becs…Bye._

"Bye" Once Beca hung up; she realized she was sitting in front of her building. She buried her face in her hands and sat in the back of the limo for a bit longer. She couldn't believe what was happening. It just wasn't possible.

"Miss Mitchell?" the driver in the front called out.

"Yeah?" Beca replied still hiding her face.

"Will you be needing me for tonight?"

"No, it's okay. I'll take my personal car for dinner. You can have the rest of the evening off."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded and waited patiently for Beca to regain composure. Five minutes later and she waved her driver off and headed inside.

"Chloe?" Beca asked out loud when she walked into her condo.

"In here!" Came the bubbly redhead's voice from the master bedroom. Chloe was wearing a baby blue dress that flowed out at the waist stopping right above her knees. Her hair was pulled back but slightly on the sides as curls cascaded down her back. Her make-up was done lightly but her eyes shined brighter than ever. "Hey Becs, I thought you said you were almost home when we hung up?" The redhead pouted as she faced the small DJ.

"Uh yeah we bumped into some traffic. It's nothing really."

"Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it?" Chloe asked taking in the lost expression on Beca's face.

"I-I'm fine Chlo" fake smile in place, "promise. I'm going to get ready and then we'll head out okay?"

Chloe didn't seem convinced at all but kept quiet for multiple reasons. The main one, she knew Beca was already dreading this dinner and she was going to keep her calm for as long as possible. "Okay" Chloe replied as she walked over and pulled the brunette into a hug. She felt the brunette's body tense but immediately relax into the redhead's arms. "It'll be okay, I'm here for you okay?" Chloe whispered into Beca's ear as she placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"Now go on, get ready" Chloe encouraged as she gave her a small pat on her ass.

"Hey just because you like it doesn't mean you get to touch it like that" Beca playfully warned as she walked into the bathroom.

"I'll let you do that to me later DJ" Chloe winked and received a smirk in response.

"Oh I'll do a lot more than that"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Chloe was found on the couch watching TV waiting for her famous DJ to come out. Beca walked out in tight black skinny jeans, chucks and a navy blue plaid button up.

"Why do I have to wear a dress and you don't?" Chloe pouted feeling all to overdressed.

"Because you're the girl in this relationship babe" Beca teased.

"So you wear the pants but I control the zipper?" Chloe smirked.

"Oh you're funny Beale, real funny"

"I can prove it if you want"

"Later, we're going to be late"

"Fine lets go meet daddy!" Chloe shimmied in front of Beca with a huge grin on her face.

"I feel like I should say make good choices but I don't want too. Let's get my ginger some giggle juice; heaven knows I'll need it!" Beca replied as she walked into the elevator pushing the garage button.

"Garage?" Chloe asked since she was used to going to the lobby.

"Yeah, I'm driving" Beca winked.

"Not a manual right? Because then you mean, I'm driving."

"Damn you are on a roll tonight, aren't you babe?" Chloe giggled at the term of endearment. "No not a manual. No not a jeep either. It's a two seater Mercedes."

"Is it convertible?!" Chloe squealed as they exited the elevator.

"Of course it is but we'll put the top down after dinner. Don't want you looking wild; he'll blame me for corrupting you"

"Oh calm down, he can't be that bad"

"You can tell me what you really think after dinner." Beca opened the passenger door for Chloe and walked around tithe driver seat. "Ready?" Beca asked and received a comforting smile from the redhead.

"Let's get this shit on the road then"

* * *

They drove in comfortable silence with the random humming and singing along to the radio. Once they arrived Beca parked her car but stayed put. Chloe had already unbuckled when she noticed Beca wasn't moving.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Chloe asked but Beca didn't answer. "Hey, look at me" Beca turned slightly as she became mesmerized by the redhead's piercing baby blues. "Whatever he has to tell you let him. Let him say whatever he wants because after you leave this place, he won't matter anymore. The only opinion that can change you is your own. So let him talk, yell, argue, whatever. It's just talk and you're so much more than that. Now come on, let my little badass DJ come out and play" Chloe rubbed Beca's bicep and gave it a reassuring squeeze with her megawatt smile.

"You're something else Beale." Beca laughed, "You're actually pretty amazing."

"I know" Chloe winked, "now come on"

Beca shook he read but obliged and walked over to Chloe. She looked into her baby blues once more before placing a lingering kiss on the redhead's cheek. Beca interlaced her fingers with Chloe's and took a deep breath. And just like a solider going to war, she faced the war head on and she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Mitchell for four at 8" Beca told the hostess still having a firm grip on Chloe's hand.

"Yes, your party has arrived follow me" she replied grabbing a couple of menus.

"Here goes nothing" Beca mumbled underneath her breath but Chloe heard her and returned a small squeeze of confidence. They arrived to the table and what Beca saw surprised her to no end. Not only was his father new wife a couple of years older but she looked to be four or five months pregnant.

"Beca" Dr. Mitchell greeted standing up and extending a hand towards Beca.

"Dr. Mitchell" Beca gave him a firm shake. "This is my girlfriend, Chloe Beale. Chloe, this is my father, Dr. Will Mitchell."

"Pleasure to meet you Dr. Mitchell" Chloe greeted in her normal bubbly voice.

"Girl-girlfriend?" Dr. Mitchell stuttered. Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Beca and I have been together for a while now." Chloe chimed in.

"And we're happy together, Dr. Mitchell, is that okay?"

"I-I uh I think it-it's great. Pl-please sit" Dr. Mitchell gestured to the seats in front of him.

"Oh, I'm Beca Mitchell; it's nice to meet you...?" Beca extended her hand to the woman next to her father, who he had completely forgotten she was there.

"Sheila, it's nice to meet you, both of you." She smiled politely at both girls.

"Likewise" Beca replied with a small smile. She felt a hand on her thigh and looked over to Chloe who was giving her a reassuring smile with a "you're doing great" expression. "So how was the wedding? I forgot to bring your wedding gift along but I'll mail it to your house so you don't have to carry it on the plane" Beca directed her comment towards the woman rather than her father who was still processing the fact that Beca wasn't with a man.

"It was small, intimate mostly. I wanted to send at least an invite but your father said you were too busy and wouldn't attend." Sheila said quietly and timidly. Two things that didn't go unnoticed by either of the girls

"Well, I can't say I would have been there but I would have tried."

"Like hell you would have tried." Will scoffed as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"Excuse me?" Beca asked with a bewildered look, "Just because you couldn't make it to my graduations doesn't mean I'm anything like you" Beca shot back. "Actually I am really happy that I never let your opinion affect me and my dreams."

"Because Arthur Posen was a better role model, right?!"

"Actually, he was. He was hard on Aubrey. He was hard on me. But he also accepted that I was gay. He accepted that I wanted to be a DJ. He never made me feel like I wasn't part of his family. He loved me like I was his daughter too. Something you have never done."

"That's enough."

"Why? Because your new wife is carrying your child and it gives you an opportunity to have the picture perfect family now? Or because you don't want to seem like the deadbeat father you are in front of my girlfriend?"

Will Mitchell was fuming and trying to contain his temper. "Don't speak to me in that tone young lady; I'm still your father."

"Look," Beca started letting out a deep sigh, "I know you're my father, trust me, but that doesn't mean you're an actual father figure in my life. You weren't there when mom was diagnosed. You weren't there when she asked you to be there. You weren't even there during her funeral. Forget about me, dad. You were college sweethearts and you threw all of that away. You left her and you left me. Maybe, just maybe one day I'll forgive you. But right now, I don't even want to look at you. It disgusts me to look at you because it reminds me that I'm like you in so many fucking ways. And now sitting here I realized it probably wasn't even your idea to have this dinner so thank you Sheila for considering me despite not being related to me. And thank you Chloe for putting up with this pity excuse of a man that I get the honor of calling father. So if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving before this get any more out of hand. So congratulations one more time and I'll let you know when I want to see you again."

Sheila gave Beca a small reassuring smile and shook hands with her. Will Mitchell was completely dumbfounded and sat there in complete shock. Beca stood up and helped Chloe out of her chair and took her hand and led her out of the restaurant.

Beca and Chloe had made it as far as the parking lot when she heard her name being yelled out. She ignored it until she heard her full name.

"Rebeca Jade Mitchell! You stop walking away from me when I'm talking to you!" He hollered with Sheila not too far behind. "If you think you can insult me and just walk away from it you are so mistaken!"

"Why? Because I'm supposed to respect you and love you because you helped bring me into this world?!"

"Yes that's exactly why! I'm your father and you have to respect me!"

"I don't have to do a fucking thing William! You helped bring me into this life, congratufuckinglations! But guess what?! You walked out on _me_ when I was nine! You never looked back! So please don't waste _my_ fucking time trying to mend your fucking conscience. Because last time I checked my conscience was clear and I'm happy. If you aren't happy well good luck with that." Beca laughed bitterly as Chloe went to get the car, "you know, I actually thought Sheila was going to be the obstacle of the evening but I should have known that you would be the center of attention. But it's cool; I'll love that baby with everything I have because she or he will share a part of me. Maybe not my favorite part but still. So let me know when the baby arrives."

"You're fucking delusional if you think you're going be an influence in this baby's life!"

"Excuse me?" Sheila's voice cut deep in the tension surrounding him. "What do you mean she won't be around?"

"Yes _father_, why is that? Is it because I'm gay? Or because I'm a DJ? Or because I succeeded **without** you in my life?"

"Sheila you don't want her around. She's a bad influence."

"I think you're the bad influence here Will."

"Sheila, here's my card. If you need anything give me a call. But I'm done having this conversation with you, father. So if you'll excuse me and my girlfriend, I have better shit to do than deal with you" Beca handed her a business card and opened the passenger door for Chloe and then walked back to the driver side.

* * *

Beca got in her car and drove off with a silent redhead next to her. Beca drove around for what felt like hours but was only one. They drove in complete silence.

"Are you hungry?" Beca broke the silence when she felt calm again, thankful that Chloe hadn't said anything.

"Yeah I am. Can we have burgers?"

"Burgers? Never took you for a burger girl" Beca smirked, "look at that, someone is full of surprises"

"It's comfort food really" Chloe smiled.

"I'm sorry you had to witness all that." Beca apologized after processing everything. "He's an ass and Sheila is the complete opposite and you shouldn't have seen me that upset."

"It's okay Beca. I know how it feels to have an overbearing father try to control your life. Well in my case it was my mother but that doesn't matter."

"Well thank you anyways. We could get some burgers and go walk on the beach, is that okay?"

"That sounds amazing" Chloe smiled as she looked at Beca's face soften after the recent argument.

Beca drove to a small restaurant and took a booth in the back. The girls ordered their food and the conversation flowed easily between the girls. They enjoyed each other's company. After they finished eating they drove to the beach. Beca put the top down and let Chloe's hair flow freely in the night air. Beca loved seeing that smile on the redhead and would do anything to be the one to give her a reason to smile. _Wait, what?_

Beca was blasting the radio while Chloe sang along at the top of her lungs. Once they arrived, they walked along the beach feeling the sand in between their toes.

"This is nice" Chloe said leaning in towards Beca. Their hands touched but neither one wanted to make the first move.

"Yeah, do you think we could sit for a while?" Beca smiled feeling more at peace now than ever before.

"Sure" Chloe replied taking Beca's hand and led her to a spot with dry sand and sat in between the smaller brunette's legs. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Beca replied wrapping her arms around the bubbly redhead.

"Why are you offering Sheila help with the baby?"

Beca let out a sigh before continuing. "I'm doing it because I don't want that baby to go through what I went through. Plus if I'm willing to help children without parents that don't share my blood so why not someone who does?"

"You know, you're really sweet and under that entire badass persona, you're just a huge softy."

"Maybe, but I guess I have my mom to thank for that. She was the one that introduced me to music really."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah, I do. Sometimes there are days where I forget she isn't here. Because I can feel her with me. But then it all comes back and I remember I can't see her or hug her and I miss her."

Chloe was silent for a while, starring out into the ocean as the waves crashed against the bank. "Chloe?" Beca whispered. Her arms still wrapped around the redhead.

"Mmm" Chloe hummed in response.

"Could you, I mean, will you, no. Uh. I want to know more about you" Beca tried building a complete sentence without trying to be overbearing.

"What do you want to know?" Chloe turned away from the waves in front of her and looked up towards Beca's navy blue eyes.

"About whom you used to be or why you ended up here or anything you feel comfortable telling me."

Chloe looked back into the ocean but remained silent. She let the waves crashing into the shore calm her nerves. She knew she shouldn't open up too much but right there, sitting in Beca's arms, she felt like nothing could hurt her. It was a weird feeling but it was comforting nonetheless. The redhead took a deep breath and snuggles closer into the brunette's embrace further.

"When I was twelve my dad started drinking. At first it was nothing just a drink here or there. It was like that until I was fifteen. He came home on a Wednesday night. He walked into my room and I could smell the vodka on his breath. He whispered how beautiful I looked that day. I-I pushed him off and kicked him in his groin on accident but still."

Chloe let out a sigh and was grateful when she felt the arms around her tighten and pull her in closer, if that was even possible. "I ran to my parent's room and I tried waking up my mom. She yelled at me and told me I shouldn't be so flirty with him and that I encouraged him. So I left. I moved in with Stacie and never looked back. When my two older brothers found out, they didn't blame me or say it was my fault. They made sure my parents never came around. Stacie's older brothers did the same but when Stace and I turned 18 we decided to move out here to get discovered. But work wasn't paying bills or putting food on the table. So, we became escorts or prostitutes. Either way, I'm not giving up on being discovered one day."

"You're really brave you know? Not letting anything happened and moving away. I mean, wow."

"It was hard. Well back then. I didn't know what to do or how to even feel."

"But you're here and I'll do anything to help you find your big break"

Chloe smiled and turned around to face Beca. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? You have an amazing voice."

"You're something else you know"

"Did you ever doubt it?"

"Mm I don't think so" Chloe smiled. Chloe leaned up and tried placing a kiss on the smaller brunette's cheek but it landed on the corner of her mouth instead. The redhead froze right after but whispered, "Have you ever had sex on the beach?"

Beca let out a breathy laughed and without warning laid the redhead flat on her back. "No but I'm about to"

Beca's hands started roaming up Chloe's legs. They kept eye contact not staying anything. Every so often Beca would place small kisses around Chloe's blushing face. They were so isolated in their own bubble they didn't see a couple looking at them. They didn't notice that the couple was Bree and Stacie. They didn't even notice them until Stacie tackled Beca and she landed on her back with a swoosh of air escaping her lungs.

"Stacie!" Chloe exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"I have been calling your name for five minutes! Neither one of you were moving or saying anything so I tackled her." Stacie explained as she helped Beca off her back.

"Why aren't you at dinner?" The stern voice of Aubrey Posen cut through making Beca flinch.

"I never showed." Beca simply replied avoiding the looks from everyone and looking back into the ocean.

"Beca" Chloe started but was cut off by Aubrey.

"Chloe, could you and Stace give us a minute. We'll go to a bar after okay?" Chloe nodded and Stace placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek. As they walked away it was dead silent between the two best friends. Aubrey took a seat next to Beca still not saying anything and looking out into the ocean.

"What happened?" Aubrey finally asked.

"She's pregnant." Simply stated but with so much hurt laced between those two words.

"Who's pregnant?"

"His wife, Sheila."

Aubrey was caught off guard she didn't know how to respond. She stayed silent.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes and no." Beca wasn't giving much away and Aubrey knew not to push but she was worried. Her best friend was abandoned by the man who was starting a new family again.

"Are you scared he will do the same thing to the baby?"

Beca sat in silence as she let the sand go through her fingers. "Yeah" she sighed. "That baby deserves better than him. He picks these great women but then he just leaves and I don't want that for the baby."

"Did you offer her help?" Aubrey asked even though she had an idea. I mean, Beca Mitchell auctioned herself off in order to raise money. Sure enough, Beca nodded her head. "That's really nice of you Beca."

"I just, I liked Sheila in the ten full minutes I talked to her." Beca let out a breathy laugh, "you know if he would have brought her around right after mom passed away, I would have been horrible to her but tonight? I could actually see her as a parent for me."

"Then maybe you should tell her that."

"What good would that do? She's married to him and she has a baby on the way. There's no way he will let me be a part of either of their lives."

"Maybe not but you don't like people based on how they look. You have a great sense of character Becs."

"No I don't."

"Beca," Aubrey had a stern tone almost as if warning her but not really. "If you didn't have a good sense of character I would be throwing up half my body weight every time I went inside a courtroom. My dad wouldn't call me bi-weekly to check in on us and you wouldn't have all of your headquarters in good hands. Chloe and Stacie wouldn't be in our lives either. And you can't tell me you aren't happy you get to wake up to a redhead every day."

"But what if by the end of these two weeks she sees how screwed up I am and she doesn't even want to try with me. I haven't even kissed her Bree."

"You don't know that. You don't know what she'll think or how she will feel. You have to wait it out and if kissing her is so important to you then make it the perfect kiss. Perfect timing, foot popping perfect kiss."

"What would I ever do without you?"

"The same thing we are going to do right now. Get drunk!"

Beca laughed as her best friend stood up and held her hand out.

"What has Stacie done to you?! I've never seen you be this excited to get drunk before."

"We were just going for some drinks before I got a call telling me how much of a disgrace you were and figured you'd be here" Aubrey replied with a small shrug.

"He called you? He really has no respect for anyone. How am I related to him?"

"Like you've said multiple times before, he's just the sperm donor and nothing more. Now come on. We can go to your place with alcohol since I don't feel like fending off nosy paps"

"Okay let's go. Chloe and I will buy the alcohol and you and Stacie the snacks. You know I get hungry."

"Oh don't I know it."

Both girls walked back to their companions and Chloe was surprised to see Beca smiling.

* * *

"Hey, is everything okay?" A concerned redhead asked after they got into the car and started driving off.

"I feel better if that's what you mean. Aubrey made me realize a couple of things. Plus I see how happy Stacie is making her. I've never seen Bree be the one to encourage a night of drinking. It's so unlike her" Beca laughed remembering how many times she had to force her best friend to go out with her.

"Yeah, Stacie is really coming along too. She has never really been one for wanting to be with just one person but this is just new. But she's happy."

"Are you happy?"

Chloe looked over towards Beca who was driving. Chloe placed her hand on Beca's thigh but missed the small brunette's breath hitch. "Yeah, I'm happy. Are you?"

"Yeah, the most beautiful redhead is in my prescience. It's hard not to be happy around you Chlo."

"Whoever said that DJ Titanium B was a badass has never met Beca Mitchell" Chloe winked but left her hand on the brunette's thigh. Beca laughed at the comment.

"Damn Red, you're ruining my street cred!"

"Oh it isn't anything bad. Well, maybe just a little bit" Chloe teased.

"So in regards to earlier, have you ever had sex on the beach?"

Chloe smirked, "Would it make a difference if I have or I haven't?"

"Maybe, I don't think so" Beca replied as she pulled into her condo's garage.

"Well, you would have been my first there. I have never been had sex on the beach unless it's the alcoholic beverage."

"So I would be your first huh?"

"We can say that."

"You're still one of a kind Beale and I would gladly pop that cherry on the beach for you" Beca winked.

"Mitchell!"

"Beale!"

"You will be the death of me one day, you know that?"

"At least you'll die happy. Now come on, Bree and Stace should be here soon." Beca reached for Chloe's hand and interlaced their fingers and it was as if everything was right in the world. The feeling of being at peace with their surroundings as long as they had each other.

_Maybe I just need to show her that it's all worth it. Being with me and leaving the escort life behind. Aubrey's right, god I hate saying that. But she is, I have to give Chloe the best first kiss and it has to be perfect. Now to find the perfect timing; I'll leave that for another day. I'm happy right now and I'll enjoy every minute of it._

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, there is chapter five. Again, thank you for everything, all the kind words and encouragement. It means the world to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you guys and Thank you xoxo :)_


	6. PlayHouse Hollywood

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been taking me so long to update! Started training and stuff but I have been putting stuff together everyday on my way home and this is what I have come up with! The next update might be finished faster than expected. You know, burst of inspiration of sorts. Anyways, Thank you again for all the encouraging reviews! They help me write more so don't be shy! Thank you again for everything! Enjoy! xoxo :)_

* * *

"Beca! Hurry up we are going to be late and Bree is going to kill us!"

"She can't kill me; I'm the DJ so I'm making the money." Beca explained, calmly as she walked out of the bedroom to where Chloe was standing with a glass of wine. "Starting early I see baby doll" Beca teased.

"You know I'm a lot more fun when this ginger has her giggle juice" Chloe winked. "By the way, you look hot DJ"

Beca was wearing tight black skinny jeans, black heels a very, very low cut red tank with a leather jacket over it.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself Red" Beca winked as she took in how short Chloe's navy blue dress was. It stopped mid-thigh and looped in front revealing a hint of cleavage despite it being long sleeved.

"If you like the front, you'll love the back" Chloe twirled in front of Beca showing off how the back was fully exposed. It looped right down to the small of her back emphasizing her ass even more.

"Are you not wearing a bra?!" Beca asked as her jaw dropped when Chloe shook her head. "Holy fuck; I am so going to be distracted tonight."

"You said you wanted me to look hot tonight and well this is what I came up with."

"Well shit. I ain't complaining. I'm going to have the hottest date there." Beca walked over to Chloe and pulled her into a hug. "Hey I wanted to ask you something but come on, John is waiting downstairs."

"Okay, a shot for the road?" Chloe pulled out the bottle of vodka and two shot glasses.

"We'll do shots when we get there. Leave that for later" Beca winked as she walked into the foyer with a smiling Chloe.

"So," Chloe started once they were in the elevator together, "what did you want to ask me?"

"Right! Uh, do you want to go to New York with me?"

"Wait really?"

"Yeah; I have to check on headquarters there but I'll be there for two extra days just enjoying down time. And I don't want to leave you here."

"Oh my god. Beca!"

"You hate it don't you?" Beca felt defeated as she opened the door to the limo for Chloe.

"No! I would love too! I've never been to New York before."

"Really?!" Beca beamed at the redhead. "Tonight just keeps getting better!" Beca murmured to herself as a smile took over her facial features.

"Why do you have to go to New York though?"

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head baby" Beca smirked.

"You're up to something aren't you?" Chloe was trying to hide the amusement when Beca feigned innocence.

"Chloe Middle Name Beale! Would I ever do that?"

"It's Elise and yes you would!"

"Elise, huh? Suits you"

"Whatever Rebeca Jade Mitchell!"

"Hey I'm DJ Titanium B tonight ginger!"

"Whatever come on we're here. Wait is that paparazzi?"

"Fuck. It is. And not the good kind either. I would say let's play with them and do a kiss on the lips but you don't do that..." Beca pitched the idea knowing the answer but still willing to try.

"We should do something else though."

"I'm all ears. What did you have in mind?"

"We should say I'm your girlfriend so your ex can get jealous."

"Huh want to know something crazy?"

"What's that?"

"That's the first time I thought about her. You have worked wonders Chloe Beale" Beca smiled an gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, for everything"

"You're welcome." Chloe smiled and once again it was as if nothing else mattered.

"Come on we should get this show on the road." Beca took a deep breath and smiled as her door opened and she held her hand out for Chloe to take. Beca placed her hand on the redhead's bare back as they walked past the paparazzi.

_"DJ! Who's the pretty lady?"_

_"Are you of the market again B?"_

_"Can we get a kiss?"_

_"Over here!"_

So many flashing lights were taking over but Beca didn't remove her hand from Chloe as she guided her towards the entrance of the club.

_"Who'd the redhead? Are you planning on breaking her heart too?!"_

"Actually she's my **_girlfriend_**." Beca stated flatly as they entered the club. Chloe was giggling when they heard, "DJ Titanium B! About time you showed up-oh you brought her."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Beca shot back defensively against her manager.

"Nothing I just thought you weren't going to bring anyone" Jesse tried explaining

"Yeah well she isn't anyone so excuse us. I have to get ready" Beca walked past Jesse clearly annoyed at his assumption but nonetheless she was going to enjoy her evening.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked as she leaned into Beca's side closer to her ear. The music was already blasting through their ears.

"I'll be fine. He usually doesn't like it when I bring someone because I can't help him get laid and heaven knows he doesn't have any game!" Beca replied as she led them through the club towards the VIP room located towards the top floor.

"Becs!" Aubrey greeted, "You're five minutes late!"

"I wouldn't be late if the paps had backed off. Which, by the way, come Monday; it'll say I have a new girlfriend!" Aubrey's jaw dropped.

"You didn't."

"Oh we did." chimed in the bubbly redhead that was talking to her best friend.

"Well Sam isn't going to be happy"

"Why am I not going to be happy?" If Beca didn't know any better, the voice that spoke up sent a chill down her spine for all the wrong reasons. Beca's gripped tightened around Chloe's hand. Chloe turned around and was met with a blonde that looked familiar but didn't know from where.

"Becs, aren't you going to say hi to me? You walked right past me and didn't even see me"

"Must be because you don't matter anymore"

"Beca, don't act like that."

"Act like what? Someone who actually cared enough to feel heartbroken after I found you fucking Donald? Or like someone who doesn't care about you?" Samantha wasn't a tall blonde but she had a great body. Hazel green eyes that could pierce anyone's soul but compared to Chloe's baby blues, Samantha had nothing on her.

"Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Sam questioned eyeing the redhead up and down.

"Oh right," Beca began and looked over at Chloe, "babe, this is the bitch I told you about. Sam. She thinks she matters but well we both know you're better in more ways than one" Beca winked at Chloe adding her signature smirk. Sam didn't miss any of it and could feel the jealousy bubbling up.

"Oh I would say it's a pleasure but it's not." Chloe remarked, knowing what Beca was trying to do.

"Sam." The blonde greeted

"Hmm. Suits you." Chloe replied and turned to Beca, "can I get you a drink baby? I know you have to go on soon"

"I'd love that. Thank you" Beca placed a kiss on the corner of Chloe's mouth. The redhead froze but played it off as if it was nothing. Despite Beca trying to upset the other blonde, she didn't intend on her gaze following Chloe towards the bar.

"Beca, seriously?" That statement brought Beca back to the situation at hand.

"Seriously, what?" Beca shot back, "You fucked Donald. You broke my heart. And we are no longer a couple. I don't need you when I have Chloe."

"You can't seriously be considering her to be with you through all the publicity. She'd drown in it."

"What would know if she can handle it or not."

"Because I used to be her"

"You know what Sam, just shut up and leave me alone. I have to get to work." And with that Beca left. She never looked back to see the steam coming out of Sam's ears.

* * *

Beca was in the booth setting up her system. She didn't even hear anyone come in.

"So this is what the famous DJ does huh?" Chloe walked in two drinks in each hand. "I got you a rum and coke, is that okay?"

"That's perfect babe, thank you." Beca leaned in and placed a peck on the redhead's cheek. "I'm sorry you had to deal with Sam."

"It okay, I still get to go home with you while she doesn't."

"That's true. But you want to know what really bothered me?"

"Hmm" hummed Chloe.

"That she compared herself to you."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"She just said I used to be her, like it was supposed to make a difference and stuff."

"Oh" Chloe stopped to think why she though Sam looked familiar but couldn't remember why. "That's weird. But I'm going back to the VIP room to find Stace. And I think you're up" Chloe winked and kissed Beca's cheek.

* * *

Sure enough as Chloe walked into the VIP room she hear the house DJ introduce Beca.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Put your hands together for the almighty DJ Titanium B!" The crowd went wild in cheering for Beca. It was almost a deafening as the music itself.

"How are you doing LA?! Are you ready to get this started!" Another round of cheering and applause was heard. "Alright then! Let's get this started with my personal favorite, Titanium!" With that Beca started her mixes and went along with the beats making sure to align the beats and everything. She was in her zone and nothing could change that! Well, almost anything.

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" Chloe asked Sam. The redhead had gone through every connection and interaction in the past couple of years that she had lived in LA. She couldn't remember where she knew the other blonde from until.

"Do you remember who I am or do I have to remind you?"

"No I got it. I just don't see why you would think that you are me or that I'm you because let's face it. You're a lying bitch."

"Don't fucking give me that shit Chloe. You know damn well what I'm talking about when I said that!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sam. It was ten years ago. I'm sorry I didn't love you. I'm sorry I cheated on you. But really, you were already fucking half the football team by the time I had slept with Britt!"

"No don't give me _any_ of that bullshit! I _never_ cheated on you!"

"No but you did cheat on Beca. So why does it matter who did what first."

"Do us both a favor and leave Beca alone. She doesn't need some fucking _bitch_ like you who just fucks her for the money. How much is he paying you?"

"Fuck you Samantha. That's fucking bullshit and you know it."

"No fuck you for all the shit you pulled when it came to our relationship-" Chloe's hand made contact with Sam's face. It stopped the blonde mid-sentence and caught the attention of CR & Aubrey who were keeping a close eye on the two women.

"My face!" Sam shrieked as the shock passed.

"I should have done that the day you called _me_ a whore."

"No you should have done that the day after she asked you out when she pinned me to a wall and made out with me." The tall brunette chimed in causing Sam to pale at her sight.

"Stacie" Sam whispered as her jaw dropped open.

"Don't fucking Stacie me! I told you the day before I left that if I _**ever**_ saw you again I was going to kick your scrawny ass because you hurt my best friend; with me nonetheless!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe asked full of shock.

"Because after I pushed her off and threaten to go tell you she begged me not too. What were the words you used, oh right, _but Stace I love her she's my one and only_. Yeah total fucking bullshit. So just leave before I get someone to escort you out."

"You can't do that!"

"She can't, but I fucking can" Aubrey stepped in. "It's bad enough that you fucked over _my_ best friend but _**my girlfriend's**_ best friend too? You're a lying piece of shit and I knew I shouldn't have let you near Beca! So just leave before she finishes and finds out what you did; to Chloe nonetheless."

"Look if Beca wants to kick me out let Beca kick me out. I'm not going to let some bitches push me around like you own me and shit."

"Excuse me?" Everyone froze. No one knew how much was overheard or if any of it was overheard. "What the _fuck_ is going on here?"

"Beca, I can explain" Sam started but was cut off by Chloe.

"Beca, I thought you still had a couple of hours left."

"I do, I got thirsty and I wanted to see you and ask if you wanted to go up there with me. But right now I want to know what the _fuck_ is going on?"

"I can explain but not now" Chloe reassured knowing the small brunette would lose concentration if she was informed of everything.

"Beca?" Aubrey spoke up breaking the eye contact between the redhead and small brunette. Beca turned to face Aubrey, "I think it's best if we asked Luke to remove her so you don't get bad publicity."

Beca nodded in agreement. "Luke!" She yelled and saw a tall dirty blonde man walk over to the girls.

"Yeah mate?"

"Have Sam removed and revoked permission to be in this VIP room and to stay away from any of us for the remainder of the evening." Luke nodded in acknowledgement and turned to Sam. She was pale as ever and her mouth hung open. Beca turned around and started to walk away but stopped and turned to face Sam. She walked closer to Sam until there were a couple of inches away from each other. Beca was moving her idea finger back and forth as if to remember something, "oh and _**one more thing**_" Sam visibly gulped and nodded slowly, "if you **ever** show your face here or at _any_ of my establishments, I will make sure, personally, that everyone finds out about your past, understood?" Sam nodded slightly growing a bit paler before Beca walked away. "Oh and just for the record, hurt Chloe again and I _**will**_ rip your fucking face off with my bare hands. _No one_ and I mean _**no one**_ hurts _my_ redhead. Got it? Now get the fuck out of my face." With that Beca turned around and headed towards her booth leaving a speechless redhead behind, a small blonde in shock and Aubrey and Stacie immensely proud.

Luke reached for Sam's arm but Sam pulled away. She looked at Chloe before leaving, "she never did that for me. And she said she loved me. I guess we know who she really loves now, don't we?" With that she got up and left.

She didn't see Chloe's eyes fill with tears or Stacie go hug her best friend. She didn't see Aubrey ask for two glasses of water as she went to check on her best friend. No one knew how proud Chloe was of Beca standing up for not only herself but for the redhead as well.

* * *

"Hey Becs" Aubrey spoke up as she entered the booth to find the small brunette looking out into the club where people's bodies meshed together.

"Yeah," Beca answered as she added more songs to her queue.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Bree. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you just found out your ex-girlfriend broke your current crush's heart?"

"It's not like she is my girlfriend"

"It's like your actions say otherwise."

"Look Bree. I don't want to talk about this right now. It's bad enough that I still have a couple of hours left plus Sam showing up here."

"Okay we won't talk about it. I brought you this glass of water so you could calm your nerves or something."

"Thanks Bree. You really are a great best friend"

"I know"

"So when were you going to tell me about you and Stacie?" Beca smirked as she saw Aubrey turn bright red from embarrassment.

"We were going to tell you and Chloe tomorrow but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Well as long as she makes you happy and treats you right, I'm okay with it" Beca pulled Aubrey in for a hug just as a redhead walked in.

"Beca, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure; what's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize. Tonight was your night and I totally ruined it." Chloe was rambling until she felt a small soft finger press against her lips.

"You didn't ruin anything Chlo. You saved me from dreading the loss of Sam. She's not the best person to have around and I should have known that. But thank you, you really are amazing and we are still going to New York come Sunday."

"Really?" Chloe had a small smile but was looking down at her feet. Beca lifted Chloe's gaze to meet her own and replied, "really" and leaned in for a kiss. Beca closed her eyes and was moving forward and was about to connect lips with the redhead when Chloe turned her head giving full access to her cheek instead. Beca was disappointed nonetheless but she had something planned for that big kiss anyways. So for now, she won't argue with it.

"Come on lets go dance" Beca husked into Chloe's ear sending shivers down her neck. Chloe nodded and Beca added a few more songs to her queue and took Chloe's hand in hers. They walked past the VIP room and down to the dance floor. Beca was greeted with a few cheers and fist bumps. They made it to the center and Chloe started moving her hips. Beca put her hands on each side of Chloe's hips pulling her closer to the smaller brunette. Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm. Chloe's ass was rubbing against Beca's core and Chloe's bare back was making contact with Beca's breast pressed against her.

"Fuck" Beca husked as she felt Chloe push further into her body. Chloe turned around and faced Beca rubbing her thigh against Beca's heat. Beca groaned in approval as her hands were flat against Chloe's back. Chloe started placing kisses along Beca's neck as the song was coming to an end. Beca pulled back slightly and pulled Chloe towards the VIP room.

"What are we doing?"

"I'm pushing pause on this because I have to go back to the booth. But I have about forty minutes left and I'll finish this"

"Promises Becs, promises" Chloe winked as Beca just smirked as she walked away.

* * *

Beca finished her shift and passed it over to the house DJ. She went in search for Chloe who was dancing with Stacie. Beca didn't say anything she just pulled Chloe along with her. They walked towards the VIP room but instead turned in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked

"Don't worry, it's worth it" Beca winked. They came to a red door at the end of the corridor. It was a small study. Beca ushered Chloe in and locked the door behind them. Chloe was in awe and confusion that when Beca pushed her against the wall she yelped. Beca's lips connected with the redhead's neck.

"Beca" Chloe moaned as she felt the small brunette's hand traveling up her thighs. Beca wrapped her hands firmly around Chloe's thighs and picked her up off the floor. The redhead wrapped her legs around the small brunette as the dress she was wearing bunched up at her hips. Beca moved down Chloe's neck to her collarbone pushing down the top of Chloe's dress to reveal the redheads perfect perky breast.

"No bra and tiny underwear? What are you doing to me Chloe Beale?" Beca mumbled against the redhead's bare skin.

"Fuck, Beca" Chloe moaned as she could feel the heat traveling through her body with every touch.

"Tell me what you want baby" Beca husked as she took her left nipple in her mouth

"I-I want you inside me" Chloe breathed out as she yearned for Beca's touch against her wet pussy. Beca's hand slid down the redheads toned stomach until she was met with her wet folds.

"Fuck Chlo" Beca breathed and it took everything for her not to come right there. "You're so wet"

"All for you Beca" Chloe replied as she was doing everything she could to stay upright and not kiss Beca.

Beca's fingers moved up and down against her folds and slowly pushed inside Chloe's core earning a very loud moan to escape the redhead's lips. "Beca" she whispered as if it was silent prayer and as if it was answered Beca increased her speed pushing deeper into the redhead.

"Chloe. You. Are. So. Wet." the small brunette breathed as her fingers pushed in deeper. The small brunette would make a V inside of the redhead while curling her fingers against Chloe's walls making her moan louder.

"B-Becs, I-I'm s-so c-close" Chloe whimpered as she felt her climax edging closer.

"Come for me baby" Beca whispered into Chloe's ear as she placed open mouth kisses under her ear. Licking and sucking leaving a nice red mark.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck! Beca!" Chloe screamed as her orgasm came crashing down on her. Beca kept pushing in and out of her inserting an extra finger before the redhead came down from the first high; she could feel the next one building.

"Beca! F-fuck m-me! Ooo-ohh Becs! Oh fuck!" Beca kept moving in and out as she felt her walls close down on her fingers as her climax pulsed through the redhead's body. "Fuck Beca!" Was the last of Chloe's orgasmic cries as the small brunette helped her ride out the last of her orgasms.

Chloe's head dropped against Beca's shoulder as her breathing evened out.

"Wow" was Chloe's immediate response. "That…was...amazing" she breathed out as her breathing evened out.

"Damn Chloe, you left my hand soaking" Beca smirked as she took one finger at a time licking them clean. Chloe moaned in response as she hid her face in the small brunette's neck.

"Must you insist on being the death of me DJ?"

Beca laughed at the question, "there is a fine line between pleasure and pain babe, so don't tell me you didn't enjoy that." Beca smirked, "Can you stand or do you want me to set you down on the couch over there?" Beca asked as she saw how exhausted the redhead looked.

"Couch please" Beca nodded in response and walked over to the couch sitting down next the redhead.

"Can I ask what happened earlier with Sam? I lied when I said I was thirsty. I-I noticed how upset you were getting." Beca confessed as she looked straight ahead avoiding Chloe's deep blue eyes.

"You really want to know the truth? Even if your opinion changes completely of me?"

"Chloe," Beca moved closer taking the redhead's hands in her own. "I don't think my opinion could ever change when it comes to you. I think you're pretty amazing and that has nothing to do with your past."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Chloe took a deep breath as she gathered the last of her courage. "So Sam, Stacie and I grew up together. I-I always had a small crush on Sam as we grew up. But she was always known to be the prettiest and always had guys after her."

Beca scoffed; _No one can be more beautiful than Chloe._

"So one day I just decided to go for it, to ask her out. So it was a month before we started our senior year I-I kissed her. That night, I gave her my virginity. After that, we were together for almost the entire school year. We, well, I kept hearing things about how she was sleeping with the football team and-and I was tired of the looks and whispers. So-so I slept with the captain of the swim team." Chloe hadn't realized how emotional talking about Sam was making her.

"A week later, Sam confronted me and said that I was a whore and that she regretted ever being with me. She broke up with me and broke my heart. After graduation, Stacie and I moved out here and I vowed to never fall in love again. She broke me and I never wanted to feel that way again. So despite being in this business, I understand why we shouldn't kiss on the lips. Stacie doesn't get attached easily but-but I do. So, I don't kiss on the lips because I don't want to fall in love again."

_Well, fuck, this might complicate things a bit. But nonetheless, I will do all I can to prove to her that I can love her and never let her go no matter how hard it gets._ Beca thought as she listened intently.

"So, you don't kiss on the lips because it will lead to falling in love?" Beca asked making sure she understood everything. Chloe nodded slowly and wiped a stray tear. "Can I ask you something…personal?"

"Y-yeah, you can ask me anything you want Becs."

"Do you ever want to fall in love again?"

Chloe let out a small breathy laugh, "I do, I want that fairy tale ending but I can't allow myself to think of that because at the end of the day, I can't, not as long as I work as an escort."

"She's a fucking prostitute? Wow, you really work wonders Beca!"

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's Ch6! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me love and I'll return the gesture! :) & yes, I read them all! Thank you again for everything! I love you all :) xoxo_


	7. Heart to Heart

_A/N: I couldn't leave you guys hanging. That would just be...cruel... Anyways, that last line was a cliffhanger and this explains who it was. Short chapter but important! Next stop, New York. Thank you for all the reviews, it's amazing how much you guys love this! xoxo_

* * *

Beca's head turned around so fast that it looked like it was going to break off.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Beca yelled as she immediately stood up to Jesse.

"I was looking for you because I'm your fucking manager and people wanted to congratulate the DJ. But apparently she's too fucking busy fucking a whore."

"Watch your mouth Jesse. Don't fucking talk to her like that."

"Come on Beca, she's a fucking whore. You could have anyone with class and you picked her!"

"Jesse, I swear to god, shut the fuck up before I knock you out and fire you."

"You can't fire me, I'm the best." Jesse's arrogance was starting to show.

"You're forgetting how you fucking got there! I made you _**EVERYTHING**_ you fucking are and not once did I ask for anything in return."

"Beca come on, we go way back. You can't do this shit."

"Watch me." Beca looked back at Chloe and stretched out her hand for her to take. They started walking towards the door. As Beca opened the door for Chloe she turned around to face Jesse. "Oh and I expect your letter of resignation come Monday morning. You no longer work for DJ Titanium B." and with that, she walked out and never looked back.

* * *

"Beca! Beca!" Aubrey shouted after her best friend who was walking towards her car with Chloe in tow.

"What!" Beca yelled as she stopped abruptly and turned to face Aubrey.

"What the hell happened? Why did Jesse almost destroy the study back there after you came out?"

"Because I just fired him, come Monday morning his resignation letter better be on my desk or I will fucking kick him out of my building personally; with or without the paparazzi." Beca explained, beyond angry.

"What the fuck happened?"

"He called me a whore" Chloe chimed in. "It was nothing but the truth"

"Don't say that Chloe! You are so much more than a whore! You're perfect and amazing!" Beca turned to face Chloe with her eyes filled with what, love, admiration?

"Beca, you don't have to sweep me off my feet, I'm already here."

"But that's the problem Chloe! I want to sweep you off your feet! I want to show you how amazing you are every day. I want to prove to you that you're so much more than your past and I would give up my entire life to be given that opportunity Chloe!"

"No" Chloe started shaking her head; "No you can't Beca. I'm not worth it. I'm damaged goods. It's not worth it."

"You're worth it to me Chloe. You really are!"

"Beca stop. You aren't thinking straight. You can't say anything like that. Not right now."

Beca nodded slowly. She walked towards Chloe and pulled her into a hug. She broke down. "I can't pretend that I'm okay with what happened with Sam. I can't pretend that everything is going to be alright. But-but when I'm with you, everything feels easier."

"I know Becs, and it'll be okay, I promise. But right now, you can't say stuff like that. We've had plenty to drink and it's not the time for this. Let's go home and sleep it off." Chloe reassured the small brunette as the hugged her back.

Aubrey was holding back tears.

* * *

Twenty-three years of knowing Beca Mitchell and this was the first time she had seen her cry since her mother passed away sixteen years ago. Even during her mother's funeral, Beca stayed strong. She didn't cry. She showed appreciation and respect for everyone that showed up those two days. She didn't cry when they lowered her into the ground and she said her final goodbyes.

No, Beca Mitchell was a champ, until she was alone in the middle of her living room and she collapsed onto her knees with body-wrecking sobs. If Aubrey Posen hadn't agreed to help pack up the last of her belongings that afternoon, Beca would have been on the floor crying for the whole night. Aubrey walked in on her best friend, broken. She held her for hours, doing her best to sooth the small broken brunette. That was the only time Aubrey saw Beca cry; until tonight.

Tonight, Aubrey witnessed her best friend breakdown in the middle of a parking lot in the arms of a bubbly redhead that had won her heart. Tonight, she realized how much they _**both**_ loved each other, even if they both denied it. Tonight, Aubrey was more than positive that after years of heart break and acceptance, Beca had finally found some that made her happy. She only hoped that it turned out for the better instead of the worst.

* * *

"Beca" Aubrey walked closer to Beca and Chloe, "I think we should leave and go back to your place. Unless you just want to go home with Chloe. If we stay out here any longer, the paps might show up." It was a soothing tone that immediately calmed Beca. She knew that tone of voice. It was the tone she used when everything was chaotic but there was still a way of solving everything. Beca understood the bottom line. Aubrey was scared that she had fallen so hard that she might never get back.

Instead, Beca let go of Chloe and pulled Aubrey into a hug. She nodded against her shoulder and whispered, "I'll be okay, I promise"

"I think we should go home. Come over tomorrow before we head out to New York?"

"Okay, we'll be there." Aubrey confirmed as Beca pulled away.

"I'll make breakfast" Chloe smiled at the two, "but we should get going."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Bree, thank you"

"No problem Becs, I'll take care of everything come Monday morning."

Beca and Chloe got into the backseat of the car and let John drive them home. Beca was in deep thought; she had put her relationship with Chloe on the line, if she could even call it that. Chloe had revealed a lot more than intended to why she never kissed on the lips. Neither knew what to say or how to feel.

On one hand, Chloe felt like this might be the beginning of something great between her and the small brunette. But on the other hand, Chloe knew that falling in love was always a risk worth taking but could she trust Beca not hurting her.

Beca knew who she wanted and why she wanted her. She was everything Beca wanted in a woman. She was gorgeous, smart, funny, charismatic, adventurous and amazing in so many ways. Chloe was that type of person you only read about in fairy tales and she would usually be the princess. Chloe was amazing in so many ways and her personality was almost polar opposite to Beca but at the same time, she understood her.

* * *

"Beca" Chloe whispered as they pulled up to the condo.

"Hmm" Beca responded still looking out her window

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Beca turned to look at Chloe with a confused expression

"Everything you said in the parking lot?"

"Yeah, I meant it all"

"Can I ask why?"

"Why not Chlo? I think you're amazing in so many ways. You have managed to make me smile more in the last week than anyone has in the last sixteen years."

"But, I'm not that great. I'm damaged goods. I've been through so much. I'm not worth it." Chloe was on the verge of tears and she didn't know if she wanted to hold them back. Before Beca could reply, Chloe's door opened and she stepped out followed by Beca.

The trip to the top floor was quiet. They walked into the condo and went to the master bedroom. Chloe removed her earring and heels and walked into the bathroom. Beca followed suit but stripped down to just bra and panties. She walked over to Chloe and stood behind her.

"I think you're worth it. Every tear, every problem, every little flaw you think you have. I think it's all worth it. Give me a chance to prove it. If by the end of next week, I haven't proven myself enough, then you can leave and I won't stop you."

"Really?" Chloe looked up at the mirror in front of her and met Beca's gaze, "You would do that for me?"

"Yeah, really. I told you from the start, I wouldn't make you do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"Okay"

"Okay" Beca placed a small kiss on Chloe's bare shoulder. "Let's go to bed, tomorrow will insist of interrogation of Stacie and Aubrey. We'll swap best friends and do separate interrogations just to scare them. What do you think?" Beca was lying down on her bed still in bra and panties and Chloe climbed in with a baggy t-shirt and in her panties as well.

"I think that would scare the hell out of Stacie but I will do it just for that." Chloe beamed as she looked over at Beca.

"Then after that, we are flying to New York. So, it'll be okay"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" Beca said pulling Chloe closer into her side as they cuddled closer

"Why did you fire Jesse when he called me a whore?" Beca just starred at the ceiling as she thought about the answer.

_I can't tell her I might be falling in love with her. That's just too soon, not just for her but for me too. For fucks sake, I just cried because it was too much after seeing Sam. That stupid bitch, Beca focus! Oh right, yeah I can't say I'm in love with her._

"Beca?"

"Huh? Oh I-I uh fired him because he was disrespecting you. As much as I wanted to fire him before, I couldn't but this time, I have a legible reason."

"And what's that? Disrespecting the girl you hired?"

"No disrespecting a future artist of the company."

"Future artist?! What?" Chloe's jaw dropped open as the words fell out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I cashed in a couple of favors and well, that's why we are going to New York with Jessica and Ashley. They're going to help us get you started with your big dreams and when we get back, we're helping Stacie."

"Wha-why are you doing this?"

"Because, you're worth a lot more than just being an escort and I'm going to prove it to you" Chloe snuggled into Beca's side and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Not as amazing as you, now go to sleep" Beca kissed the top of Chloe's head.

* * *

The morning after Playhouse Hollywood, the hangover wasn't so bad but the ringing of the doorbell was more than annoying.

"Fuck" Beca muttered as she was tangled with a redhead who was fast asleep. Beca managed to untangle herself without waking up Chloe. She grabbed her robe and went to the door where Aubrey kept ringing the doorbell. Beca reached the door and pulled it open to reveal a very happy Aubrey and Stacie. "God your cuteness this morning is making me sick. Please, stop."

"Whatever Miss Grumpy Pants, come on let's get you some coffee." Aubrey replied knowing her best friend was lacking coffee.

Stacie walked ahead of the two girls and went straight to the master bedroom to wake up her best friend. Aubrey sat Beca at the breakfast bar and started the coffee machine. Then she proceeded to go through the fridge to see what they should have for breakfast, well now brunch.

"How does pancakes and scrambled eggs with bacon and hash browns, sound?"

"Instead of pancakes can you make French toast?"

"Sure thing Becs."

"So, you do know what's going to happen once we finish eating breakfast right?"

"No?"

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Beca smiled as bright as she could with the lack of coffee.

"Stacie!" Chloe shrieked from the bedroom causing Beca and Aubrey to exchange a look. "Beca tell Stacie to let me sleep!" Beca laughed and shook her head.

"Hey Stace, Aubrey says I'm better in bed than you are!"

"She's lying!" Aubrey defended

"Excuse me?!" Stacie said walking into the kitchen.

"See, that's what you get for not letting me sleep!" Chloe argued as she walked out in just a t-shirt and panties.

"Chloe! Put some clothes on!"

"Oh because you're wearing more under that robe?" Aubrey shot back with a raised brow.

"Damn, you guys are too awake for me right now!"

"Here, drink this, you'll both feel better!" Stacie placed two cups of coffee in front of each girl while Aubrey was making breakfast. Chloe reached for two packs of sugar for Beca and the creamer for herself.

"You know how many sugars I take in my coffee?" Beca asked, shock in her voice.

"Of course silly, why wouldn't I know how you take your coffee? You can't function without it in the mornings." Chloe smiled as she handed Beca the sugars.

"You're amazing" Beca smiled.

"Ugh your cuteness is making _me_ sick" Stacie recited and received two eye rolls.

"Whatever Stacie!" Chloe argued again

"Come on, Breakfast is ready so stop complaining."

"Ohh after breakfast we're switching best friend's right?" Chloe cheered, Beca winked and nodded. Aubrey covered her mouth and Stacie paled.

"Oh don't worry," Beca assured, "it won't be that bad."

* * *

The girls ate in silence but still managed to have small talk throughout the meal. The girls knew it was more of the anticipation killing their best friends than the actual 'talk' they would have. Beca and Chloe picked up the plates from the table and walked back into the dining room where Stacie and Aubrey were beyond nervous.

"Chloe and Aubrey will take the living room and Stacie and I will be in the study." Beca stated and walked towards the back of her condo with just the robe and still, she was intimidating. Beca walked in first and took a seat at her desk. "Close the door behind you and take a seat Stacie." Stacie nodded slowly and walked to the chair in front of her.

"Are you going to give me the 'hurt her and I'll kill you speech'?" Stacie asked after about five minutes of dead silence.

"Yeah I was planning on it but you know how much I love Aubrey. So just be careful."

"Okay so if you aren't going to give me a lecture, why am I here?"

"I need your help."

"My help, with what?"

"Winning over Chloe."

* * *

"Chloe, I'm not going to hurt her"

"It's not about hurting her Bree. I just want to make sure you're okay with what we do for a living."

"I'm not okay with it if I'm being completely honest but at the same time, I understand how hard it must be to live in LA nowadays."

"But you won't use it against her when it comes to it?"

"Honestly, I can't promise you that it won't come up but at the same time, I will try everything I can to show her that's she's more than her past."

"Huh" Chloe grunted, "Beca said that last night"

"You know she really cares about you, Chloe" Bree sounded sincere.

"I know."

"Then why are you so scared of letting it be?"

"What happens if it doesn't work out?"

"What if it does?"

"No you can't ask me that!" Chloe was starting to get frustrated.

"Why not? With all the respect in the world Chloe, but who else has treated you the way Beca has and she isn't even obliged to do so. She could have easily said see you later after that one night but she chose you to spend these two weeks with her. She could have said no to taking you and Stacie shopping. She could have had anyone else at her beck and call but she chose you. What more do you want to see how much she actually cares about you?"

"I don't know! Okay! I'm terrified that she'll just find out how much of a horrible person I am and how much of damaged goods I really am! I'm scared that one day she'll wake up and be disgusted with me just like I am most mornings!" Chloe collapsed on the couch and hid her face in her hands.

"Chloe," Aubrey reached for Chloe's hands and pulled them away from her face and lifted her gaze to meet her own. "I can assure you Beca doesn't and will never feel that way"

"How would you know?"

"Because I met her when she was five and I saw her go through everything. She lost her dad when she was nine. She lost her mom when she was twelve. She came out to _my_ parents at fifteen and she had her first heartbreak at eighteen. I saw her try to accept her father at twenty and I saw her face light up at twenty three when she performed for the first time. I saw her fall for Sam but none of that compares to what I see when she looks at you. She's seen the bad and experienced worse but with you? It's like she hasn't seen anything or felt anything bad either." Aubrey sighed before continuing.

"I know that look well because it's how I look at Stacie. I don't see the past, or the bad. I see the now and the future. I see how she wants to be better. Beca has never been the greatest when it came to feelings but I don't blame her. My dad calls her his rebel without a cause even though, he knows exactly who she is. She's more than my best friend; she's my family, Chloe. She's grown right next to me and I wouldn't have it any other way. She's my everything and right now, I'm telling you, as her best friend and as your friend, don't let the 'what if's destroy the possibility of a great future." Chloe wiped a stray tear and smiled softly at Aubrey.

"Just take a leap of faith and if something comes out of it then let it. I know Beca; she won't make you do anything you aren't comfortable with. And I'm pretty sure if Stacie isn't comfortable with the kissing on the lips that you aren't either. And that's okay, we are impatient when it comes to work but when it comes to the people we care about, we have so much patience. So, just let Beca show you how much you really mean to her and go from there."

"You're right" Chloe whispered, "I'm so scared that I don't even want to try and see where this can go and I want too. I really want too."

"Then do it, and go from there. I mean, what's the worst that can happen when it comes to this. You get discovered and you make it big and you have friends here besides Stacie. Or you fall in love and end up living a fairy tale ending. Just think about it" Aubrey patted Chloe's thigh as she got up from the couch leaving the redhead in deep thought.

_Maybe falling for Beca isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, she did mean everything she said the night before. She hasn't used my profession against me and she treats me better than anyone. And it's not about the money. She makes me feel like anything is possible; like if I have a bad day, coming home to her would make it all better. She could be the one to change everything in my life and the only thing stopping me, is me. Well, I have a week to figure this out and three days just with her in New York. Maybe this will change everything. Maybe, just maybe, this is what I needed to let go of the past and move forward._

* * *

"Chloe are you ready?" Beca asked from the living room with three suitcases next to her.

"Yes I'm ready!" Chloe walked out of the master bedroom putting on her earring.

"Okay, Aubrey and Stacie are waiting down stairs. So let's go." Chloe pulled the rolling suitcase and Beca carried the other two. Chloe was filled with excitement because it was her first time going to New York. "You're excited aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Chloe's smile kept getting bigger, if it was possible.

"You're adorable" Beca beamed.

"Yeah, I've been told" Chloe winked as they climbed into Aubrey's car.

"So Jessica and Ashley will meet you at the airport and you'll have tomorrow to do whatever you want but you have to leave the bedroom!" Aubrey warned, and Beca just rolled her eyes. "On Monday you'll go to the studio and well, you know the rest Becs."

"I do and thank you for the reminder. I can await your itinerary in the next few hours?" Beca smirked

"I already sent it." Aubrey smirked back. It was their inside joke for everything business related. Aubrey always had an itinerary even if Beca never read it.

"Good, I'll see you both Wednesday then?"

"Yes you will." Beca smiled as she hugged her best friend at the airport. She hugged Stacie and winked at her. Chloe missed that small interaction and it was for the best.

Chloe and Beca proceeded through security and check in. They were on first class on a straight flight to New York. Everything was going to plan and it was only the beginning.

* * *

_A/N: So, a small update but it'll hold you over for New York. Its a work in progress :) Leave me love and I will return the love xoxo Thanks for reading!_


	8. Welcome To New York

_A/N: I want to say, I am so sorry for the wait. It has been a crazy couple of weeks and it's just, crazy. But, the story is almost going to be concluded and it's getting intense. The next couple of chapters will mostly focus on their relationship because well, the two weeks are almost up. So, I'm going to stop talking now and just let you enjoy it :) thank you again for all the positive feedback! xoxo_

* * *

Beca and Chloe had set off for New York that Saturday afternoon. Beca was woken up by a flight attendant letting them they would be arriving soon. She expected Chloe to be bouncing for joy in her chair about how new everything was but instead she found a peaceful redhead fast asleep on her shoulder.

"Chloe, wake up were almost there" Beca nudged the sleeping redhead. But she wouldn't budge. Beca smiled at the sleeping girl and admitted how much she wouldn't mind waking up to her every morning. "Chloe" Beca tried again, moving her shoulder lightly.

"Five mo'minutes babe" she mumbled

"But we're in New York baby" Beca whispered back kissing the top of Beca's head.

"We're here?" Chloe yawned as she sits up straight in her seat next to Beca.

"Yeah, look" Beca pointed out of the window. Chloe turned out towards the window. She was in awe at the buildings in the view. Next to them was the Statue of Liberty. She was amazed at how different it was in person compared to pictures.

"That's incredible" Chloe whispered in awe at the city in front of her. "I could never thank you enough for this" Chloe turned to face Beca who had a dopey smile on.

"You don't have to thank me for anything Chloe. It's my pleasure."

They landed safely and received their luggage, as they walked out of the airport they were greeted with paparazzi.

_"Beca is it true you fired your manager?!"_

_"Did you fire him over your new girlfriend!?"_

_"Can we get a kiss?!"_

Beca was getting annoyed but kept her composure and kept walking. Chloe and Beca climbed into the back seat of Jessica's car.

"I need to make a phone call when we get to the hotel. Depending how it goes I might have to go the office, but hopefully it's nothing big" Beca explained to Chloe as they drove to the hotel.

* * *

Once they were checked in, Beca told the hotel security not to allow the paparazzi to disturb them. They once again headed to the top floor of the hotel and into the penthouse. Chloe wandered around the hotel room and took in her surroundings while Beca attended to the phone call.

"Bree, I need you to release a press statement about why Jesse got fired with or without his letter of resignation, come Monday morning."

_Beca, what am I supposed to say?_

"You're going to say that I got into a heated discussion and it led to him insulting a future artist and that I won't tolerate it. Or if he wants he can say that he received a better offer and that he's leaving, peacefully. I won't have these vultures ruining anything from Chloe's career or my reputation because he thinks it's okay to do whatever he wants, understood?"

_Yes Beca, I got it. It'll be taken care of by tomorrow morning. Oh and one more thing._

"Yeah?"

_Sheila called. Your dad kicked her out. She's on the next flight out._

"Fuck, okay. Let her stay at my place and I'll deal with that on Wednesday. Oh and Bree?"

Yeah?

"Thank you for putting up with me"

_I would do it whether you paid me to or not Becs. Now go have fun with that ginger of yours._

"Say hi to Stacie for me. Love you."

_Love you too & I will. Bye!_

Beca had a content smile on her face when she hung up with Aubrey. Yes, Beca could be demanding as ever and just as stubborn but that never stopped Aubrey from pushing her to do better or even stopped Aubrey from backing down when Beca got crazy stubborn. All in all, everything Beca had lived through only made her appreciate the little things more. Like a new baby sister or brother or spending time with _her_ redhead.

_**She isn't my redhead, what am I saying. This week will either make us or break us. Well, I'll at least enjoy every moment with her.**_

"Is everything okay Beca?"

"Hmm, o-oh yeah; no. Well, almost. Definitely almost." Beca tried assuring Chloe as Jessica and Ashley sat in the main room of their hotel room.

"Well, do you guys want to go out and see the town or stay here for now?" Ashley asked once she noticed Beca's facial features relax a bit.

"I think it's best if we stay here and I'll see, well, we will see you tomorrow at the office, alright?"

"Of course Becs anything" Jessica smiled at the small brunette. Between Jessica and Aubrey, they both helped Beca cope with her mother's passing but ultimately, Beca moved in with the Posen's.

"Maybe we could get dinner later?" Chloe asked wanting to get to know Beca's friends/coworkers more.

_**Stop it Chloe, you'll only get attached more than you already are. But it's just dinner and I'm seeing them again tomorrow. It's not like anything bad could happen, right?**_

"Yeah, we can do dinner." Beca replied with a genuine smile on her face.

"Sure do you have an idea where?" Jessica asked, always the one to be prepared, Beca thought.

"I'll call you once we have freshened up and let you know, does that sound okay?"

"Of course just let us know if you need anything Becs. Same goes for you Chloe." Jessica smiled softly at the redhead.

"Thank you" Chloe smiled sweetly as Ashley and Jessica said their goodbyes.

* * *

Once Jessica and Ashley had left Beca walked into the master bedroom and threw herself on the bed.

"I can't fucking believe it already leaked and it just fucking happened!" She mumbled to herself as Chloe was going through her luggage. "I can't do a fucking thing without some fucking douchebag fucking it up. I knew Jesse was going to do something stupid and as for my so called father. He's a fucking idiot. Fuck!" Beca yelled startling Chloe. Chloe got up and walked over to Beca who was now lying on her back.

"I know what you need" Chloe whispered into the brunette's ear. Beca turned to face Chloe with a raised brow.

"Oh?" She questioned, "And what would that be Miss Beale?" Beca teased.

"You know, I've heard somewhere that an orgasm can cure more than just a headache, want to prove it wrong?" Chloe winked and then smirk at Beca's jaw hanging open.

"You are full of surprises, Miss Beale" Beca said pulling Chloe on top of her, "but I would love to prove it wrong, only when it comes to you though" Beca winked.

"Why just me? I'm pretty sure any girl would _love_ to be with thee DJ Titanium B"

"Yeah but _thee_ DJ Titanium B only wants a certain redhead. I mean have you seen her?" Beca's hand started moving up Chloe's thighs. "She has the most beautiful body I have ever seen, with and without clothing." Her hands traveled up and cupped the redhead's ass. "Her ass is so firm, I literally love giving it a good squeeze, like this" Beca gently squeezed her ass causing a small yelp to escape the redhead. "But that's not all, she has these breast, they're full and round and if I could, I'd lay on them every day" Beca's hand traveled up the redhead's sides. "But you want to know what my favorite part of her is?"

"What is that DJ?" Chloe encouraged, _shitshitshitshitshit this isn't going good oh my god I want to kiss her. Chloe you can't. I have too. No you don't. But I do. Nononono. She's a client Chloe Elise Beale!_

"My favorite part of her; are her eyes and her smile. Her smile lights up my entire day, but it doesn't shine completely without that sparkle in her eyes."

"And how does she get that sparkle?"

"When she does something she loves. Like singing in the shower or dancing around the kitchen making breakfast in just a t-shirt. But her eyes especially light up when she sees something she loves."

"Oh" Chloe whispered, looking deeply into the smaller brunette's eyes. _Don't kiss her Chloe. You'll ruin everything!_

"Yeah, like the day I showed up with strawberry ice cream, or when Stacie came over for a movie night. Or when…" _**Shit. Tell her. I can't. You can. No I can't. Why not? Because I'll ruin everything. Fuck it, take the risk Mitchell. Not yet.**_

"When what Becs?" Chloe hesitated but still managed ask her question, hiding any sign of being nervous from the small brunette.

"N-nothing, it's nothing. I just think she's amazing in every way possible." Beca smiled covering up the fact that she really wanted to tell her how she felt. "Come on, we should get ready before we go out to dinner."

Beca moved away from Chloe and went into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her not wanting to see the confusion on the redhead's face. Beca did the only thing she knew would calm her down. She called Aubrey.

* * *

_Hello?_

"Bree, I need your help."

_Beca, what's wrong?_

"I-I almost told Chloe how I felt."

_Beca, you scared me! I thought you were dying or something! God you could have started with something other than I need your help. Geez, you are across the country and-_

"Bree! Focus! I almost told Chloe I'm falling for her! I can't do this yet. I know she'll run away. I can't afford to lose her. She-she's everything that I need in this shitty life of mine."

_Aww, Beca. Don't think that way. You have everything planned for Tuesday and it'll turn out great. Just relax and breathe, you can't let those negative thoughts ruin the possibility of something great._

"Possibility, that's all I have. No certainty or anything, just a fucking possibility." Beca scoffed.

_Rebeca Jade Mitchell, you listen to me. You have more than a possibility when it comes to Chloe Elise Beale; she just doesn't know it yet because she's been so blocked off to human emotions in the last years that she's scared. You can't tell me you were a ray of sunshine after your mother passed away. It took you years to let me in, it took Papa Posen even longer to admit her loved you like a daughter. But look, you two are the most stubborn people I have ever met and look at where you are now! Chloe is scared and you can't hold that against her! It will do no good to either of you so just, wait until Tuesday, deal?_

"Damn you and your fucking logic Aubrey Posen."

_Yeah, you love me; now go get ready for dinner with Jessica and Ashley._

"Wait, how did you-"

_I know everything, now go. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

Aubrey hung up and left a stunned Beca in the bathroom. _**Aubrey has a point though, **_Beca thought. _**It took me years to accept that I was a lesbian and that I didn't want to let anyone in because they all left me somehow. So why am I being so hard on my ginger, she's great and amazing and perfect and those eyes. God those crystal clear blue eyes just manage to make me forget all the horrible things I've had to live through. Fuck, Beca, you're in deep. Whether she says yes or no, you have to find a way to keep her in your life. She's the only thing that makes sense besides music at this point.**_

With that Beca let the silent debate continue in her head as she took a warm shower relaxing her muscles from the flight to New York.

* * *

_Chloe? Why are you calling me?_

"Because, I have to tell you something and I need to say it out loud while Becs is in the shower. I can't say it to her but if I say it to my best friend it'll become real. So real that it might hurt me and this time around, I want to take a chance. I want to have someone kiss me and mean it. I want someone to hold me close and tell me they love me. I want all the mushy, heart-warming, and vulnerability that comes with being with someone and giving them yourself completely. I want it Stace. This time, I really, _really_ want it."

_Then say it Chloe. _

"I'm falling in love with Rebeca Jade Mitchel." The line went silent and it felt like an eternity to the redhead.

_Fucking finally. Shit._

"Stacie! This isn't funny! This is very serious!"

_No it really isn't Chlo! I mean think about it! She took you to New York, took you shopping, takes you everywhere with her and she smiles like an idiot whenever your name is mentioned. I was waiting for you to realize how in love she is with you!_

"But this is scary Stace. What if it doesn't work out and I end up heartbroken again?"

_What if she's the love of your life and you finally get that happily ever after you've always wanted and career? You can't keep doing this Chloe. You have to admit that you're in love with her and that she isn't going to hurt you because she hasn't. I mean, for fucks sake, she fired her manager for you. Granted, he was a totally dick but still. Like, who the fuck would do that for just any girl if she didn't mean something. Chloe you're acting scared because of what has happened in the __**past**__ but that's exactly what it is. It's the __**past. **__You have to let it go because it's only stopping you from experiencing maybe the best thing ever._

"But Stace-"

_No buts. This conversation is not up for discussion anymore. You know it's real and that there isn't anything that would change that otherwise you wouldn't have called me. So go have fun and don't be scared._

"Okay Stacie, I'll try." Chloe and Stacie said their goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

Chloe debated what to do next but as she walked around looking through her clothes she heard Beca singing. Chloe was drawn to it and couldn't resist walking towards the bathroom to catch a glimpse of Beca in her element.

Chloe opened the bathroom door slowly not wanting to interrupt the small brunette.

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are,_

_So close yet so far._

_Haven't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize,_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

Chloe couldn't help but let her heart swoon at the idea that Beca was really falling for her. She enjoyed the way Beca's voice echoed through the sound of the shower and the bathroom walls.

_I felt picture perfect_

_On and off a shelf to a broken frame of mind, a broken frame of mind_

_It comes back and haunts me_

_A bullet undercover, it fooled me every time, it fooled me every time_

_But even if I lose it all_

_I've got so much left to give, I won't give up, no, no_

_My heart's on the front line, I'm not afraid_

Chloe was in awe how easily the small DJ could mix the songs and the lyrics making them feel like it was all just one song and it was all for Chloe. Well, it was all based off of Beca's feelings for Chloe.

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_I will love you _

_Like I've never been hurt_

_Run through fire for you_

_Like I've never been burned_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost_

_Gonna give it all I've got_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's so much you can take_

_I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

Chloe wiped a stray tear as Beca sang the last of the lyrics she had blended together. Chloe walked closer to the shower and cleared her throat. Beca turned around so fast she slipped and fell.

"Oww" Beca moaned as Chloe helped her get up from the wet floor.

"Oh my god, Beca are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so." Beca wrapped the towel Chloe handed her around her body. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough" Chloe sheepishly smiled, ignoring the blush that was appearing.

"Are you ready for dinner?"

"Y-yeah, I am. I uh, wanted to ask you what I should wear for dinner"

"Anything you want, you always look great in everything Chlo" Beca smiled, glad to have avoided an awkward conversation about why she was singing those songs in the first place.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Beca, Chloe, Jessica and Ashley were walking into Beca's favorite restaurant, except, it looked like a karaoke bar instead of one of those high end restaurants. Beca walked over to a booth and let the other girls settle in while she went to greet the manager. Beca and the manager met back in LA when she was barely starting off.

"Benji!"

"Beca?!" Beca hugged Benji and he eagerly returned the hug. "What are you doing here? Should you be setting up everything for Friday?"

"That's all taken care of! I mean, I am Beca Mitchell and my manager is Aubrey Posen." Beca laughed as Benji shook his head with a smile on his face.

"I should've known _thee_ Aubrey Posen would be a couple of days before schedule. What are you doing here?"

"See, I met this beautiful redhead and she has an amazing voice and well, let's just say I'm looking into making her known in the states."

"Is it the redhead that can't stop looking at you from your normal booth?" Benji asked gesturing to a curious Chloe that just couldn't stop looking at the small DJ. Beca turned around and shot her a wink with a small wave, causing the redhead to blush at the gesture.

"That would most definitely be her" Beca laughed. "You know, she's really amazing"

"And she's all yours huh? New Girlfriend and everything according to the tabloids," Benji nudged the DJ.

"How I wish they were true Ben. Oh how I wish they were"

"They aren't?" Benji asked, not hiding the shock in his voice.

Beca shook her head and looked back at the redhead that was laughing at something either Jessica or Ashley had said. "Maybe one day they will be but right now, she's not mine at all."

"How about a round before you give everyone a show?" Benji encouraged knowing that it was better to change the topic than it was to continue the questioning.

"Sounds great Benji" Beca smiled as she was handed for glasses with different drinks. Beca walked back to the booth and was greeted with a huge smile from her favorite redhead. "Here you go, ladies" she greeted, "Vodka Cran for Jessica, Sex on the Beach for Ashley, Gin & Tonic with a hint of Pomegranate for Chloe and a Rum and Coke for me."

"Thanks" was said in unison between Jessica and Ashley. While Chloe just looked at Beca in awe mostly.

"What?" Beca finally asked realizing that the redhead was starring, "is there something in my teeth?"

"No, no, I just. How do you know I liked a hint of pomegranate with my gin and tonic? I rarely drink it because no one ever puts the right amount."

"Well," a sly smirk appearing on Beca's face, "Let's just say I know the bartender and I know my ginger" Beca winked and Chloe could have sworn she felt her heart skip a beat.

"You're something DJ" Chloe shook her head.

"And I'm only getting started baby" Beca winked and got up before allowing Chloe to say anything in return. Chloe followed Beca as she greeted Benji and then moved her way to the stage. She saw Beca talked to some guy and then she grabbed the microphone heading to the stage.

"Hey everyone! I am Beca and tonight, I want to dedicate this song to a special redhead in the audience. I hope you all enjoy it!" The audience clapped and once they quieted down the opening beat started.

_Lately, I been thinkin' 'bout you goin' crazy._

_Can't go on without you in my life, it's true_

_What'chu wanna do_

_You can be my girlfriend_

_And I can be your girlfriend_

As Beca finished the first verse and Chloe's breath hitched. **She dedicated the song to me.**

_Hey there cutie pie! Ha, what's the deal?_

_Had to let you know how I feel_

_Had a bunch of girls, but I'm'a keep it real_

_Them otha' chickenheads couldn't fit the bill_

_But you, it's somethin' about ya, babe_

_What it is, I don't know_

_Maybe 'cause ya body just right_

_With a sexy smile_

_And you know how to get that dough_

_Plus the heart for red just like Bo ("Q")_

_Feel me up, when I'm feelin' low_

_When I'm home or on the road, no questions asked_

_You know it's on as soon as I hit the door (Fa Sho!)_

_And I need that on my team_

_Baby, you was made for me_

_Had somethin' on my mind_

_But forgot what it was, and that's because..._

Chloe couldn't help the face splitting grin that was appearing on her face. Beca made eye contact with Chloe and kept singing without missing a beat. Beca's emotions were being transmitted through the lyrics in the song and it was filled with emotion.

_Lately, I been thinkin' 'bout you goin' crazy,_

_Can't go on without you in my life, it's true (true)_

_What'chu wanna do (do)_

_You can be my girlfriend_

_And I can be your girlfriend_

_Ooh-wee! Look at that there_

_Call me Sunny, I need my share_

_Loving a redhead, with long hair_

_Got her act together like a broad with (flair?)_

_You the only one for me, I'm the only one for you_

_Ain't nobody gon' take yo place_

_Take a look at my MySpace page_

_She the numba' position on my Top 8_

_Let's go somewhere and chill_

_Baby girl got sex appeal_

_I'm'a show you how I feel_

_Never met a woman so real_

_And that's fo' sho'_

_I take ya to the mall on a shoppin' spree_

_Spendin' that dough_

_It ain't tricky if you got it_

_And I got that cheese…_

There was no doubt that Beca knew how to win a crowd over but right now, right in the bar, she wasn't trying to win a crowd, she was in it to win that one redhead with the crystal clear blue eyes. And she wasn't losing eye contact with those blue eyes that made every bad thing, disappear.

_Lately, I been thinkin' 'bout you goin' crazy,_

_Can't go on without you in my life, it's true (true)_

_What'chu wanna do (do)_

_You can be my girlfriend_

_And I can be your girlfriend_

_See I want us, to be in this relationship_

_Are you ready, baby? Let's go steady, baby_

_I want you, and if you want me, too_

_You should be my girlfriend and I can be your girlfriend_

_Shawty, I can't waste my time_

_You know you been on my mind_

_In the mornin', when I sleep at night_

_When I work you there and it ain't no lie_

_At first I ain't wanna sweat ya_

_Now it feel like I'm under pressure_

_We was cool ass friends_

_Now what's the deal is_

_I don't know but I gots to get ya_

_Lately, I been thinkin' 'bout you goin' crazy,_

_Can't go on without you in my life, it's true (true)_

_What'chu wanna do (do)_

_You can be my girlfriend_

_And I can be your girlfriend_

_See I can foot the ball_

_You know I keep it real_

_And when you come up off the road_

_You got somewhere to chill_

_Make me ya lady_

_You'll be my man_

_It's obvious that I should be ya girlfriend_

_Lately, I been thinkin' 'bout you goin' crazy,_

_Can't go on without you in my life, it's true (true)_

_What'chu wanna do (do)_

_You can be my girlfriend_

_And I can be your girlfriend_

As Beca sang the last of the lyrics, she didn't hear the crowd go wild. She didn't see Benji take the microphone or usher her off the stage. All Beca saw was Chloe's eye shining with pride and admiration for the small brunette. She saw how they sparkled with the way she loved and the smile that went along with it. If it wasn't for having a badass reputation, she would have melted right then and there. She was falling in love with Chloe Beale. No, Beca Mitchell wasn't falling in love; she was already in love, so deeply in love with Chloe Elise Beale. And she couldn't be happier.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there you go! First song was my "mash-up"(first time actually trying it) of Give Your Heart A Break & Never Been Hurt by Demi Lovato and the second song was Boyfriend/Girlfriend by Keyshia Cole._

_Don't forget to review! Love you guys and once again, thank you for putting up with my lateness! I'll try to update again before the end of the week! xoxo_


	9. Me & My Broken Heart

"Beca" Chloe walked up to the small brunette's at a loss of words. How do you say yes to the question that has been left unspoken by both parties.

"Chloe" Beca replied, trying to control the urge of kissing the redhead.

"That redhead must be really lucky to have you dedicate that song" Chloe teased, something that both girls had picked up. Teasing and flirting was all intertwined.

"Yeah, she is pretty great you know. Plus maybe one day I can actually ask her what the song suggested" Beca winked, leaving Chloe breathless as the realization hit home.

"I don't know DJ, seems like you have your work cut out for you." Chloe smirked.

"You'd be surprised at what I would do for her" Beca playfully replied, because this New York trip had little to nothing to do with work. It was all for Chloe. "Come on; let's eat a drink before we head back. Tomorrow should be an interesting day" Beca smiled at her redhead. She was more excited than anything, because tomorrow she was going to make something of her favorite redhead. Chloe nodded and followed the small brunette as she noticed that their fingers were intertwined once again. It seemed like they always found a way to each other.

They ate and drank for the next couple of hours. Chloe got to know Jessica and Ashley and realized that they all met because of a club.

"You were in an acapella group?!" Chloe exclaimed when Jessica finally caved and told her how they met CR, Fat Amy, Ashley & Lily.

"What! Who said that?!" Beca shot back, hiding the embarrassment of the truth.

"Jessica just said so! Oh my god! Bad Ass DJ Titanium B was an acapella girl!"

"Yeah I was! & so was everyone else that works with me!"

"So do you want like aca-children and aca-stuff?" Chloe teased with a sly smirk on her face. Liquid courage does wonders for this bubbly ginger.

"Aca-scuse me?! Chloe Elise Beal, are you offering to have my aca-children?!"

"Aca-believe it baby doll" Chloe winked, completely oblivious to what she had just confessed. Jessica and Ashley didn't miss it and Beca well, she's always been a little more, dense.

* * *

They left the bar a little after one in the morning, more because Chloe's hand kept inching itself closer towards a certain heating core of a small brunette. Plus, Benji might have told them that they had a long day tomorrow. So they headed back to the hotel.

As they entered the room, Beca was humming and singing to herself. When the redhead turned her around and pushed her against the wall.

"Fuck that was hot" Beca breathed out when she realized how turned on she was.

"I can't believe you dedicated that song to me. It was very, heartfelt." Chloe replied not losing eye contact with the small brunette. She moved her hands down Beca's abdomen to the top of her jeans. She unbuttoned them along with the zipper.

"Fuck, Chlo" Beca breathed as she felt the redhead's finger tease over her lace panties.

"Do you have any idea how attracted I am to you?" Chloe murmured as she pushed Beca's pants down to her ankles. The small brunette stepped out of them but once again, Chloe pushed her against the wall. "You are so beautiful Beca" she whispered as her hands wrapped around the brunette's thighs picking her up from the floor.

"Shit, Chlo" Beca was losing control and she didn't know what to make of what was happening. Chloe attacked her neck. Biting and nipping and sucking, but never leaving a mark. Their breast pressed against each other as Chloe rocked her hips into the brunette. The friction was killing Beca, building up deep inside her.

"Can I fuck you tonight Becs?" Chloe husked as she took her to the bedroom. She laid her down, gently. Despite the intensity in the room of how hard they should be ripping off each other's clothes, they still went slow and sensual.

"Yes, I would love that Chloe" Beca thrusted her hips upward towards the redhead that was lying on top. Chloe smirked and helped Beca out of her shirt and lost her breath. "What? Are you okay?" Beca asked when she noticed that Chloe wasn't doing anything and wiped a tear away.

"Y-yeah I am, I just, I think you're beautiful Beca." Chloe replied with sincerity. But there was something stopping Chloe from proceeding with the events that were supposed to play out. Beca didn't know what was happening but she felt something was off. Beca sat up with Chloe still on her lap and fresh tears were starting to appear.

"Hey, it's okay. We don't have to do anything if you don't want." Beca calmly responded. She wasn't pushing for anything or wanting more, she just wanted Chloe to be okay.

"No, no, no. I should, we should" Chloe rambled losing all the words in her vocabulary and instead she got off of Beca's lap and sat next to her. She hugged her knees and she started crying. "I'm sorry" Chloe tried saying between her sobs but it sounded nothing like that. Beca didn't know what to do so she did what her mother did when Beca cried. She pulled the redhead into her arms and wrapped them around her. Chloe snuggled into Beca's neck as the sobs that wrecked through her body started to diminish. They eventually ended up laying down and in complete silence.

"Are you feeling better?" Beca asked once Chloe's sobs subsided and they had been laying in silence.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I-I don't know what got into me. I-I was fine and then all these…emotions got the better of me." Chloe tried explaining but the only real explanation she was avoiding was the one where she had realized what she felt for Beca.

"It's okay Chlo, it happens to everyone."

"C-can I ask you something?" Chloe whispered

"Of course, what is it?"

"H-how, I mean, w-when did you know that you have fallen in love with someone?" Chloe didn't want to ask but she had nothing to compare what she was feeling. Yeah, she had fallen for Sam but she never knew if she was in love with Sam when they were together. They were only eighteen and by the age of twenty she had sworn off of ever falling for someone. But now, with Beca; it felt different, magical in a way.

"Honestly, I don't think I was ever in love with Sam, maybe it was just love. But I've asked Aunt Addie the same thing. This is how she explained it to me." Beca took a deep breath and remembered that sunny summer afternoon in July.

* * *

"_Aunt Addie, can I ask you something?" Beca asked Addison, feeling shy all of a sudden._

"_Of course you can, bug." Addie smiled softly as they lay on her back patio facing the ocean._

"_What's-no, how does being in love feel like?"_

"_Well, when you see that person, all you get are butterflies and all you can do is smile. But that's a first glance. When you go out, you are proud to have them and all you want to do is show the world that they choose you every day and that you consider yourself the luckiest person ever. You enjoy the little things, the small smiles, the teasing, the hugs, and the kisses, everything that they reserve just for you._

_You also have those private moments, not the times you have sex, but the moments after; the cuddling, the laying in complete, comfortable silence; that's what you enjoy the most. You love lying down in bed sharing secrets and anecdotes about your life before you met or simply talking about your day. It makes everything worth wild, because despite how much either one of you wants to deny it, you're so in love with each other that you don't have to say it out loud. _

_You don't need to say 'I love you' because with a simple look you say everything. You don't say it because you prove it day in and day out. Sometimes, when it first happens, you don't realize that it's happening because it feels so…natural, and real. They always say that you feel comfortable and complete the minute you meet them and sometimes, it's true. Others take time and patience. They need the showing of love because they're scared to love again and they'll deny it, as much as they can, but that first kiss can change everything."_

"_Is that what Jake was to you?"_

"_Yes, Jake did that for me. I was scared to love him and to let myself be loved by him but now, we have Henry and I have him and we have each other."_

"_Was-was it worth it?" Beca asked timidly, she felt like it was intruding but curiosity always got the better of her._

"_The best things in life usually are, even if they don't last a lifetime."_

* * *

Beca finished retelling the events of that day to find Chloe's eyes filled with fresh tears. Beca gave her a sympathetic look, knowing on some level what was going through her head. She pulled her close and whispered, "It'll be okay, one step at a time and it'll be okay". She placed a kiss on top of the redhead's head.

Chloe nodded in agreement and absent-mindedly traced figures on the small brunette's stomach. Beca stroked the redhead's hair and played with it as they just laid in complete but comfortable silence. They lay in each other's arms as they drifted off into deep, deep slumber. Each girl dreaming of what tomorrow would hold and in the end, if a parallel universe existed, they would wake up in each other's arms and live that Pitch Perfect life.

* * *

Monday morning came with a beautiful day in New York. Chloe woke up to a small brunette sleeping peacefully in her arms. Chloe would have never believed anyone if they would have told her that _thee_ DJ Titanium B was a softy at heart. She had a hard time believing it as it was happening. Nonetheless, Chloe took a moment to admire the beauty that was the small DJ. She looked so peaceful lying in the redhead's arms. She looked like a little kid that hadn't lost her childhood at such a young age. The small brunette didn't look like the hard ass every tabloid in the city made her out to be or the heartbreaker she was known as. No, this wasn't the DJ; this was Beca Mitchell, _her_ Beca Mitchell.

Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's forehead and untangled herself from the brunette's arms slipping into the master bathroom and taking a shower. Chloe started singing the only song she was thinking about for the past couple of days.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining._

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin._

_She's so beautiful. And I tell her every day._

Chloe was so into singing the first verse that she didn't see the small brunette enter the bathroom. She didn't notice her walking towards the shower as she undressed herself. She didn't even notice her slip into the shower with the redhead. Well, until Beca started singing…

_Uh, Uh, I was thinkin' bout her, thinkin' bout me, thinkin' bout us, who we gonna be_

_(I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me.)_

_Opened my eyes, and it was only just a dream._

_(It's so, it's so, sad to think that she can't see what I see.)_

_(But every time she asks me "do I look okay, you know I'll say)_

_It was only just a dream._

Chloe turned around and almost slipped but Beca caught her before she fell. Beca gave her a small smirk and blended in the lyrics without a second thought. Chloe was in awe but she kept singing, anything to hear that beautiful voice of Beca Mitchell.

_When I see your face,_

_(So I traveled back down that road will she come back, no one knows.)_

_There's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are._

_(I realized, it was only just a dream. it was only just a dream)_

_When I see your face,_

_(So I traveled back down that road will she come back, no one knows.)_

_There's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are._

_(I realized, it was only just a dream. it was only just a dream)_

_When I see your face_

_(Face)_

They sang the final chords and kept eye contact. They didn't mind that the shower was still going, because all they cared about was each other. Beca started leaning in towards Chloe. Chloe froze in her spot but at the same time, she was okay with the idea of Beca kissing her, on the lips. Beca leaned in a bit closer before she reached behind the redhead and turned the water off.

"I would love to stay here and you know, have you be all wet, hot and bothered, but we have an busy day ahead of us." Beca smirked, knowing full well what she was doing to the redhead. _**All in good time, baby doll.**_ Beca thought as she pulled away, leaving a very flustered redhead in utter astonishment about how the small brunette could tease her.

"Y-yeah, d-definitely" Chloe forced a smile, trying to hide the aching pain to kiss Beca. _Shouldn't I be craving sex or something, not those beautiful, soft lips of hers?! Chloe, get your shit together, you can't kiss her, it's too dangerous! What do you mean it's too dangerous?! In case you missed the memo, mini Chlo, we're already too deep in this to get out! Well get out before you end up hurt. No, shut up, Beca would never hurt me. Now go away! _

"I'll make some coffee and then we will head out" Beca assured as she winked and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and headed out. She could feel the redhead starring at her as she walked out. She smirked to herself as she closed the door behind her. _**This might be more fun than I planned, but I can't tease her forever. Especially because teasing her is torture for me too, **_Beca told herself.

Chloe stood in the shower for a bit longer and then let out a groan as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself as well. She looked in the mirror and realized how flushed she was over the small mishap. She ignored the nagging feeling that she should just push her against a wall and kiss her. Chloe decided to get dressed in white skinny jeans, emphasizing her ass along with a sky blue blouse that dropped in front, offering a decent amount of cleavage.

* * *

She went into the kitchen and drank her cup of coffee, mixed to perfection. _Wait, how does she know how I take my coffee?_

"Because we have coffee every morning" Beca replied, startling the redhead.

"H-how…"

"You said it out loud Chlo. I may be dense but I'm not deaf." Beca smirked as she saw the blush cover Chloe's face.

"Oh, sorry" Chloe mumbled as she tried hiding behind her cup. Beca just laughed and shook her head as she placed both empty cups in the sink.

"Come on, we have a busy day ahead of us" Beca stuck out her hand for Chloe to take as if they had always done that. It was once again that Chloe realized how natural it was to walk hand in hand with Beca. It felt…natural. Chloe smiled softly at the gesture as she walked with Beca to a car waiting in front of the hotel. Beca opened the door for Chloe, making Chloe's stomach erupt with butterflies. _Why am I so nervous right now?!_

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked trying to get her mind off of the butterflies that were erupting in her stomach.

"It's a surprise" Beca smirked, "but it's all good. No bad surprises, I promise" Beca smiled and leaned over to give Chloe a kiss. Beca placed it strategically on her jaw bone. _**She'll hate the anticipation, and so will I**_, Beca thought, _**but it'll be worth it.**_

"Okay, I trust you" Chloe half said, half whispered. Beca looked at the redhead out of the corner of her eye to see if the redhead meant it or was saying it as habit. Chloe turned away and looked out of the window instead, not wanting to give away how she really felt.

"I trust you too Chlo; more than you know" Beca mumbled, and she thought Chloe didn't hear her. But Chloe's heart was beating hard against her chest as she heard Beca speak those words. Chloe then remembered something Beca had said last night about what Addie had taught her. _**You don't have to say I love you to show each other how much you mean to one another.**_

"Is this Times Square?" Chloe was in awe as she saw all the announcements and screens with news and commercials. Randomly the screens would show people walking around the busy streets of New York.

"Yes, and this is my New York Headquarters." Beca pointed to a building that they had stopped in front of. It was a simple building, nothing fancy but it was high enough. On the very top floor was the label for Titanium Records in a bright burgundy, out lined in black. Underneath was found "Home of DJ Titanium B" in a bright navy blue.

_Huh, that looks like the color of Beca's eyes. Wait, you know the color of her eyes?! Shut up, will you. _"Wow, that's impressive!"

It took me a couple of years but I made it." Beca beamed, taking Chloe's hand in hers and guiding her towards the front. "Maybe one day, you will too babe" Beca smiled back at Chloe as a huge grin covered the redhead's face. They walked into the lobby and passed the front desk.

"Good Morning DJ" the front blonde greeted catching the attention of Beca.

"Good Morning Sarah, has Aubrey called today?"

"She has, all the paperwork she sent over is in your office."

"Thank you. Jessica is upstairs right?"

"Yes ma'am" Beca nodded in response and headed towards the elevator with an awestruck Chloe tailing behind her.

"This is amazing" Chloe whispered as the elevator doors closed and started going up. "Thank you" she finished turning to face Beca.

"Don't thank me; it's my gift to you" Beca lead Chloe into a dark room. When Beca turned on the lights, it was a recording studio, almost as big as the one in LA. Chloe walked around the studio brushing her finger tips against all the buttons but without moving anything. She walked into the booth where the microphone was found and couldn't help but smile and feels her heart soar at the gesture from Beca.

"Are you ready?" Jessica beamed as she walked in with a set of lyrics in hand.

"What are we doing?" Chloe asked as she walked back into the production area of the studio.

"We aren't doing anything. But you, Chloe, will be singing this song and I will be recording it" Beca said as she finished looking over the paperwork in her hands before handing it over to Chloe.

"No-no, I can't. Beca, I-I can't."

"You can, Chloe. We believe in you. So does Aubrey and Stacie. We want nothing but the best for you but the only way we can give you is by helping you. So, take it and sing it." Beca smiled as she encouraged the redhead back into the booth. Jessica watched quietly, like she always did and made keen observations. Once the door was closed between the recording area and the production area, Jessica made her move.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Soon, very soon Jess." Beca smiled fondly at the evening ahead. "Okay Chloe, give me a thumbs up if you can hear me." Beca spoke into the microphone and waited for her cue to continue. "Alright so I'm going to play the melody for you so you can get the beat and rhythm down, is that okay?" Chloe nodded in response. Beca turned on the music and enjoyed seeing the redhead get into the beat. Once it was over, Beca gave her the go ahead to start singing.

_All I need's a little love in my life_

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_I need a little loving tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_Yeah..._

_Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one_

_Tear me apart and then some_

_How do we call this love?_

_I try to run away but your eyes_

_Tell me to stay oh why-y_

_Why do we call this love?_

_It seems like we've been losing control_

_Somebody tell me I'm not alone_

_When I say_

_All I need's a little love in my life_

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_I need a little loving tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_Maybe some part of you just hates me_

_You pick me up and play me_

_How do we call this love?_

_One time tell me you need me tonight_

_To make it easy, you lie_

_And say it's all for love_

_It seems like we've been losing control_

_Somebody tell me I'm not alone_

_When I say_

_All I need's a little love in my life_

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_I need a little loving tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_Me and my broken_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Me and my broken_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_How do we call this?_

_It's just me_

_It's just me_

_It's just me_

_Me and my broken heart_

_All I need's a little love in my life_

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_I need a little loving tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

Chloe sang the last of the verse with emotion, genuine emotion. She hadn't realized how much she was storing away in the depths of her broken heart before she met Beca.

Meeting Beca had changed her life and it felt like she had found what she was missing. She was missing a caring brunette that lite up whenever an epic mix played or when she heard two songs that just **had** to be mixed together. Yes, Beca Mitchell was the known badass but for Chloe, Beca Mitchell was far from the player everyone talked about.

"That was amazing Chloe!" Beca beamed as she gestured for the redhead to come into the production side of the booth and hear her voice blend in with the music. "Well Jess, I think we have a new hit single on our hands here!" Beca smirked when Chloe's jaw dropped open.

"N-new s-si-single?" Chloe stuttered as she processed what was said. Beca smiled and nodded as she noticed a single tear roll down Chloe's right cheek.

"Tears of joy, I assume?" Beca asked as she took a step forward towards Chloe and wrapped her arms around _her_ bubbly redhead. Chloe nodded as she pulled Beca in closer and hid her face in Beca's neck. "Surprise" Beca whispered as she stroked the long red locks of hair.

"You had been planning this, all along?" Chloe asked as she pulled away to face the brunette. A huge grin in place as Beca nodded slowly.

"Yeah, and it's not over yet. Jess is going to make a copy and we're going out to dinner. I have a very special date with my favorite redhead ever." Beca smiled as Jess admired how well her small friend was doing since she recently had her heart broken.

"Yeah, you should get going though, reservations are in a couple of hours" Jessica reminded them, as she handed Chloe a copy of the song. "I'll finish this and then I'll let you know the release date and we can talk details later. But get going!"

Beca nodded and pulled the slender blonde and whispered an "I owe you" and Jessica just nodded in response. Then she was pulled in by a redhead and she didn't whisper when she said, "You're amazing, I can't believe you would do this for me oh my god!" Jessica laughed.

"Don't mention it Chloe, I do this for a living. Plus, there's a couple of other reasons I don't mind doing this" Jessica smiled fondly, but Beca didn't miss the underlying message of what she was trying to say.

"Come on, Chloe. Let's go get ready."

* * *

_A/N: Chapter Ten, Moonlight Walk through the park or Broadway show? Suggestions? Ideas? Hate it? Love it? Anything? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! First song, Epic Bechloe MashUp. Second song, **my** new favorite, Me & My Broken Heart by Rixton. Thank you for everything! :) xoxo_


	10. Wicked & Picnics, Oh My!

"Chloe, are you ready yet?!" Beca was being impatient considering the evening she had planned. She knew this would either make them or break them. The nerves were killing the small brunette as she paced the living room and into the kitchen.

"Yes Beca, I'm ready now. Geez if I didn't know any better I would say you're nervous or something." Chloe answered as she walked out of the bedroom missing the blush that covered the brunette's face as she fixed her dress.

Chloe was wearing a navy blue evening gown that was off the shoulder. Her red locks were pulled up in an elegant but loose bun. Her eyes shined bright as her makeup was done lightly. Beca was in awe as she took in the redhead's beauty. Beca's outfit was simpler but elegant. The brunette wore grey slacks with a light loose purple blouse. Her hair was done into a side ponytail and her makeup was light as well.

"Am I too overdressed?" Chloe asked when she noticed Beca was starring and not in such a rush anymore.

"N-no you look ah-amazing." Beca stuttered trying to regain her composure.

"You look great too Becs" Chloe smiled gently as her eyes locked with the small brunette.

There was this moment when their eyes met. It felt magical in a way. Chloe hand always been a believer in fairy tale endings but after what happened when she was younger she had lost hope. But standing in this hotel living room; with Beca; something changed. Maybe it was the way she saw the world or maybe it was because she knew she was in love with the small brunette.

"Are you ready to go?" Beca asked in a whisper, conserving the moment in a perfect bubble. Chloe nodded and walked towards Beca pulling her into a hug. "What's this for?" Beca asked, slightly thrown off by the redhead's actions.

"I want to make sure I remember this moment for the rest of my life" Chloe replied as she placed a kiss on the brunette's cheek. Beca smiled, not a smile full of sheer joy, but of contentment. Chloe had a point, if anything went wrong tonight, it would destroy everything between them.

They stood there, embracing each other in a tight hug for a couple of minutes before pulling away. Silently, Beca helped Chloe into her coat and lead her towards the elevators. They traveled to the lobby and towards the limo waiting out front. Beca opened the door for Chloe and followed suit into the back of the limo.

* * *

"So," curiously Chloe brought up, "what are we doing tonight?" A devilish smirk appeared on Beca's face.

"Now, Miss Beale, that's for me to know and for you to find out. But," Beca paused pretending to think over what they were going to do. "Tonight might or might not include a little bit of this," Beca leaned in closer placing a kiss on Chloe's jaw line. "Or a little bit of that" the small brunette moved towards the redhead's cheek. "And if you behave you might get more of this" Beca placed a kiss right on the corner of the redhead's mouth causing Chloe's breath to catch. "But you'll find out by the end of the night" Beca stated pulling away and sitting straight and facing out the window with her signature smirk in place.

"O-oh-okay" Chloe stuttered trying to keep her emotions in check. Beca's lips had been so close but yet so far away. It was pure bliss and torture. Chloe turned away looking out the window trying to regain composure.

"Okay, we're here" Beca announced as the limo came to stop. Chloe looked out and noticed that they were surrounded by restaurants and theaters.

"A-are we going to dinner or a show?" Chloe asked despite being in complete awe.

"Well, I asked my connections and they suggested we should watch Wicked?" Beca smiled as she noticed Chloe's face light up completely at the name of the show.

"H-how did. D-did you. Beca" Chloe's incomplete phrases and thoughts were an obvious sign that she was more than excited. So excited that the bubbly redhead was at a loss of words and that was rare.

"Stacie might have mentioned that it was your favorite Broadway show and that you used to sing along to it as a little kid." Beca explained as she helped the redhead out of the limo and towards the entrance. "Is this okay?" The nerves had started up again at the fear that the redhead might not like it due to the relevance to her past.

"I. Beca, I-I love it, Beca. I really love everything you've done for me. But this; this is amazing, thank you" Chloe whispered as her eyes locked with the brunette. This moment between going into the theater and standing outside, they felt like they were the only ones there. The paparazzi had gotten a tip about their whereabouts but it made no difference to the two girls. They were captivated by each other's eyes.

"Come on, the show should start soon" Beca smiled and intertwined their fingers as they made their way inside. Chloe was as excited as a child and Beca was enjoying every minute of it. They headed for their seats and Chloe was surprised (even though she should have expected it) that Beca had reserved a balcony right in front of the stage. Chloe's mouth dropped open and looked at Beca.

"You reserved a balcony?"

"Of course I did, I wasn't going to let you watch your favorite show being interrupted by people every twenty seconds."

"You really are amazing" Chloe replied softly, internally falling harder for the small brunette. _Maybe if I just kiss her, everything I feel will go away. Yeah that's it; I'm falling for her because I haven't kissed her. _

_Seriously Chloe, don't you think those butterflies would have disappeared by now if it was because you hadn't kissed her. _

_Ugh. Shut up stupid logic_

"I told you, I would do anything for you and I only do the best." Beca winked and lead the redhead to her seat as the show was starting.

Despite being a secret favorite of Beca's due to watching it at least once a day during every summer with Aubrey or watching it with a tub of ice cream during every heartbreak, she enjoyed seeing how happy Chloe was just sitting there. Beca was immensely proud of asking for help from her best friend and her girlfriend.

_**Still feels weird to think Bree isn't as straight as she swore up and down she was.**_

Stacie had suggested the show and Aubrey a moonlight walk that ended in a picnic. Beca planned both. Beca Mitchell was anything but efficient and she was anything but determined. Beca knew what she felt and what she had to do to get her girl. There was no way she was missing out on an opportunity of a life time. Rebeca Jade Mitchell was going to get Chloe Elise Beale to be her one and only.

They watched the show and Chloe loved it. The idea of watching her favorite show live was more than enough to convince her that Beca was one of a kind.

_And she can be your one of a kind_.

Beca admired the way Chloe's eyes sparkled with excitement and enthusiasm. The small brunette was convinced that the redhead looked more beautiful than ever before. Well, maybe it was a close second to the redhead in tiny lingerie.

* * *

When the show ended Chloe stood and cheered, she was beyond happy. She was ecstatic that a couple of happy tears escaped. Beca led her out, hand in hand as Chloe went on and on about how amazing the show was and how great Beca was for taking her. Along with how immensely jealous Stacie is going to be. Beca couldn't help but smile fondly at the bubbly redhead, because she was so carefree and it was like neither had a care in the world.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked when she finally noticed that they weren't heading back to the hotel.

"I told, that's for me to know and you to find out" Beca's signature smirk appeared.

"Must you always be so mysterious Beca Mitchell?" Chloe teased, knowing what Beca was trying to do.

"Must you always be so curious Miss Beale? If I recall correctly, curiosity always kills the cat, my dear"

"You will definitely be the death of me DJ" Chloe shook her head, admitting defeat to the small brunette's charms.

"Yes, I will always be the death of _my_ bubbly redhead. But, not before she sees this surprise." Beca teased as she leaned in and placed a small kiss on the corner of the redhead's mouth, catching a little more side lip this time. Chloe's breath hitched at the sensation of Beca's lips but relaxed just as Beca pulled away. "Come on, we're here" Beca encouraged as she pulled Chloe with her out of the limo. And like a true lady, she helped her lady out of the limo.

"This is Central Park?" Chloe asked and received a deadpan look from Beca.

"Well Captain Obvious, I'm glad you could join me tonight. I was hoping for a fiery redhead but I guess you'll do" sarcastically Beca responded and earned herself a smack on the arm.

"Har-har-Har. Funny Beca, funny." Chloe rolled her eyes and stifled a giggle as Beca gave her a beaming smile. "Really, what are we doing here?"

"Well, since you must know" Beca started, taking Chloe's hand and intertwining their fingers as they walked down the pathway. "I decided that instead of dinner at a fancy restaurant that will make me feel uncomfortable, we could just walk down this path and see where it leads us" Beca smiled gently as she looked at the redhead. Chloe couldn't help but swoon over the gesture.

_She isn't all about fame and publicity. This is __**thee**__ Beca Mitchell. Not DJ Titanium B. Face it Chlo, she's never been the DJ with you._

"Is that okay?" Beca asked bringing Chloe out of her thoughts. Chloe could only nod feeling at a loss of words.

The walked down the path and kept small talk. Mostly about the new song, about the play, especially the play. But as they reached their destination, Chloe noticed that at the end of the path was a picnic set up. There was a large red and white checkered blanket that had a brown woven basket sitting in the top right corner with a bottle of champagne right beside it.

"Beca" Chloe whispered as she took in the full sight of what laid in front of her.

"What do you think?" Beca asked, timidly since she couldn't read the redheads reaction.

"I-I-I love it" Chloe responded. Her eyes filling up with happy tears from all the effort Beca had put into this special night. Chloe felt like she was floating in air. She didn't know what to think or how to feel. Scratch that, she knew exactly what she felt. It was love. Love for Beca. It had been years that she swore off of love but without a kiss, without emotions, she had fallen in love. She couldn't explain it. She didn't know how. She could only think of doing one thing; just one thing.

* * *

The girls sat on the picnic blanket and looked through the basket. Beca pulled out two burgers, the same kind as the one they had after her father's dinner was a bust. Beca pulled out chocolate covered strawberries and laid them next to the burgers. She pulled out two Wicked themed cups and filled them with champagne. She lifted her cup and looked at Chloe.

"A toast," she began, "Here's to the girl with the red hair, she'll drink your liquor and she'll drink your booze. She lost her cherry, it's a terrible sin but she still has the box, the cherry came in" Beca winked as she finished her toast and clinked their Wicked cups together. Chloe, of course, wasn't even trying to hide her cheeky smile or the fact that she was falling faster and faster.

"So much for being a badass" Chloe teased, which in return Beca just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Beale, no one would believe you so jokes on you baby doll" Beca winked as she took another sip.

Chloe laughed, "So tell me DJ, what's for dinner?"

"I was thinking something wet or more like someone" a devilish smirk appeared on Beca's face which earned her, a slap to her forearm. "Alright, alright, don't get feisty Red" she said with a playful laugh, "we are having burgers and chocolate covered strawberries. Some champagne and if you'd like, there's some orange juice in there. It's up to you really" a simple but confident smile appeared on Beca when she noticed the shocked expression on the redhead.

"Did Stacie help plan this?"

"Maybe, maybe not" Beca feigned forgetfulness but Chloe knew better. The redhead sent the brunette a playful glare causing the smaller girl to laugh. "Okay so Stacie might have told me you love chocolate covered strawberries and that you prefer mimosas instead of straight champagne. But as for the burgers, well, I remembered that you love burgers." Chloe's smile couldn't have shown more pride than ever. Not only was Beca going the extra mile to make this night special, she was doing it just for Chloe.

_Can you just kiss her already?! At this point the girl deserves it! _

_Shut up will you. I'm trying to concentrate. _

_Yeah, on her lips._

"Chloe?"

"H-Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted some orange juice?"

"O-Oh y-yeah!" Chloe tried covering the absentmindedness but Beca didn't miss it.

"Okay, here you go ma'am" Beca handed Chloe her burger and mimosas. Chloe smiled at the gesture in return.

* * *

The girls ate in silence, stealing glances every so often. Despite having small talk and trying to keep eye contact, their eyes kept falling down to each other's lips.

_**They look so soft**_

_Just kiss her!_

_**Imagine how soft they must be**_

_Look at how soft those lips are, why don't you just kiss her. By this point you're already deep enough. Just get your kiss._

_**You should lean in closer**_

_Just grab her by the neck and kiss her_

"Chloe" Beca whispered as both girls didn't lose eye contact as much as they could.

"Beca" Chloe whispered back

"I want to do something. But I'm scared" Beca confessed leaning in closer

"What do you want to do?" Chloe replied, her breath catching in her throat as she leaned in closer.

"This" Beca whispered as her right hand cupped Chloe's cheek and she closed the gap.

Chloe froze in the millisecond it took her body to register what was happening. But once her brain caught up, she relaxed.

They're lips molded perfectly against each other. The kiss started soft, just pressing their lips against each other. No rushing, no lust, just love. Pure, unadulterated loved. As Beca's tongue moved against the redheads bottom lips, Chloe moaned granting access to the brunette. Their tongues didn't battle for dominance or flap against each other like a first kiss. Their tongues moved together as if they had done it all their life. Chloe's hand cupped Beca's cheek pulling her closer against her body. As they sat under the moonlight in Central Park, Beca managed to fall in love, for the first time. And Chloe learned that you can't control falling in love with the one and that sometimes, it's meant to be. But ultimately, both girls learned that kissing each other was the best thing ever.

"Woah" Beca breathed out as both girls let go, slowly, due to the need for oxygen.

"Yeah" Chloe replied, resting her forehead against Beca's. Both girls had their eyes closed and the only sound heard was of their breath evening out. They each sported a cheeky grin full of joy.

"That was better than I expected" Beca whispered. Her mind was coming down from the natural high that was Chloe Beale. She didn't expect to feel the way she was feeling. All she could think about was how amazing it was to have kissed Chloe Beale. Beca was more than a thousand percent positive that she was in love.

"I-I don't know what I expected." Chloe replied softly. Chloe's guilt of breaking her only rule was creeping its way back but it was completely forgotten when she opened her eyes to see navy blue orbs starring back at her filled with love.

"I-I want to kiss you again" Beca confessed as navy blue met crystal blue.

"I want you to kiss me again" Chloe encouraged and moved forwards closing the gap between them and capturing the brunette's lips. Beca smiled into the kiss, loving and enjoying the new feeling of having those soft plump lips that belong to none other than her bubbly redhead, against her own.

"Mmm" Beca moaned against Chloe's mouth as she pushed her down onto the blanket. "Have you ever had sex in the park?" Beca teased as she inched Chloe's evening gown up her thighs.

"No" Chloe mumbled back against Beca's lips as she followed suit and laid down, unbuttoning the loose blouse the brunette was wearing.

"Well," Beca replied, slowing down the kiss into small pecks. "Let's keep it that way and go back to the hotel?" A devilish smirk appeared on the brunette's face knowing full well what she was up too.

"The death of me Mitchell, you hear me, the death of me."

"It's okay, I still want the box that cherry came in" Beca winked getting up and packing away whatever was left and helping Chloe stand up.

"Oh by the way," Chloe started as she straightened her dress out, "Did I forget to mention that I'm not wearing a bra or a thong tonight? I didn't want to deal with extra lines, you know?" Chloe winked as she started walking down the path leaving a flabbergasted and speechless Beca with the blanket and a basket in her hands.

"And she says, I'll be the death of her?!" Beca exclaimed to herself and heard Chloe laugh in response. Beca shook her head and walked back towards the limo catching up with the redhead.

* * *

Side glances were stolen the entire ride home. Each girl, equally nervous but neither could explain why. They had slept together plenty of times before but this time, it felt different. Something was different and they had an idea to why.

When they got back to the hotel they walked calmly back upstairs, butterflies invading each stomach. Palms began to sweat and the nerves were setting in. The closer they got to the penthouse, the more the nerves were felt.

_Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? I do this for a living, for fucks sake!_

_Yeah but the last time you kissed someone and slept with them, you thought you loved them._

_But this is Beca! She isn't like anyone else, she's different._

Beca opened the door to the penthouse and closed it behind her after letting Chloe walk in. They placed the basket and the blanket on the kitchen's breakfast bar and looked at each other. They were at a loss of words, neither said anything and when they tried, they spoke at the same time.

"Do you want?"

"Should we"

"Go ahead"

"You first"

"No, it's okay Chlo, what were you going to say?" Beca asked with gentle eyes, worried that the kiss might have ruined everything.

"I was going to ask if we should put away the things from the picnic." _You're lying Chloe. You want this as much as she does, just fucking tell her!_

"O-oh no, it's okay. We can take care of it tomorrow." _**Dude, just fucking push her against a wall and kiss her already.**_

Chloe nodded and smiled gently and turned around walking towards the bedroom. Beca's innertermoil had reached its end when she called out after Chloe.

"Chloe, wait" Beca was a step behind her when Chloe stopped and turned around. Beca pulled her close and pushed her against the wall, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Chloe moaned in response, granting access for the smaller brunette's tongue to enter. This kiss was a lot more lustful. They needed it as much as they wanted it. Beca's hand slid under Chloe's dress pushing it around her thighs and lifting the redhead off the ground.

Chloe moaned in response, as she unbuttoned Beca's blouse. Beca moved them towards the bed and laid the redhead down, gently. She pressed small tender kisses to the redhead's mouth; moving to her jawline and up to her ear, nibbling on her earlobe as Chloe finished with the brunette's blouse.

"Beca" Chloe moaned as her hands groped the small brunette's perfectly round ass. "My dress" was all the redhead could breathe out before Beca's lips met hers. Chloe flipped them over so the brunette could unzip her. Somehow they both managed to remove Chloe's evening gown and Beca's slacks along with her bra and thong.

Their bodies were flushed against each other but all either could do was stay attached to each other's lips. They caressed each other's bodies like a scared artifact, memorizing every single detail. Every dip in each other's body, every scar and freckle. They wanted this night to last and that's exactly what they planned on doing.

Beca flipped them over once more, placing her thigh in between the redhead's pulsing core and hers against the redhead's thigh. They let their bodies doing the talking and the expressing that night. Beca's tongue moving rhythmically against Chloe's while their hips matched in sync with each everything else. Their fingers intertwined, pulling them closer to each other.

Beca's hips started rocking against Chloe's thigh while the brunette's thigh rubbed against Chloe's clit. Small gasps for air would escape each girl, but they refused to stop. Beca's hips were doing wonders to both girls and they hadn't touched each other down there.

"Beca, please" Chloe murmured against the brunette's soft lips. Beca let go of Chloe's left hand as her own traveled down to the redhead's perfectly round breast. She rolled the redhead's nipple against her forefinger and thumb. Chloe moaned to the new sensation and lifted her hips pushing her thigh into the brunette's core. Beca's hand traveled further down softly caressing the redhead's midsection. Beca ran her fingers across Chloe's hips sending chills up the redhead's spine and a soft moan escaped her. Beca teased the redhead's clit pinching it lightly, causing her to thrust her hips and rubbing her thigh against the brunette.

In a swift movement, Beca entered Chloe with one finger and moaned at how wet she was. "Fuck" Beca breathed out as she moved her finger in and out, slowly.

"Please" Chloe moaned again and Beca inserted a second finger on command. Chloe's right hand moved down the brunette's body inserting two fingers and crashing their lips together. The girls moaned at the instant contact of being inside each other. Their hips moved in perfect sequence causing their climax to build at a steady pace. Their tongues danced together, against each other.

As their climaxes rise together, they enjoyed every minute they had. Their bodies, covered with small droplets of sweat from moving against each other. The smell of sex was filling the room as they made love with each other for the first time. They pushed in deeper and curled their fingers, copying each other's actions. Chloe moaned as Beca would hit her g-spot and Beca would moan when Chloe's thumb would push against her clit. Beca inserted a third finger pushing against Chloe's g-spot, making her exclaim in ecstasy as Chloe thrusted her hips pushing her hand against Beca's clit, hitting her g-spot at the same time.

"Chloe!"

"Fuck! Beca!"

Each girl exclaimed as their climaxes pushed them over the edge. Beca kept moving her hips in a consistent rhythm helping the redhead ride out her orgasm along with helping herself. Once their orgasms had subsided, Beca lay on top of Chloe's naked body and allowed each other's breaths to even out.

"That was amazing" Chloe whispered, as she played with Beca's hair. Beca smiled contently as she looked up to meet Chloe's gaze.

"You're amazing" Beca whispered and leaned up to capture the redhead's lips with her own.

"I love you" Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips. Chloe froze at the confession. But nonetheless, whispered back, with every emotion in her being, "I love you too Becs" while she placed a soft kiss on top of the brunette's head as they both drifted off into their post-sweet, sweet love-making slumber.

* * *

_A/N: So, how was it? Well, here's another update! The Big Kiss, I hope I did it justice. Anyways, I'll start working on the downfall, soon here, even though, I love this Bechloe bubble right now! But, it's for the story! Thank you again for all the support and positive feedback! Love you guys! xoxo :)_


	11. I Can't Stop Kissing You

Chloe woke up to a small brunette lying in her arms the following morning. The memories of the night before still fresh in her mind and a small smile appeared as she recalled everything. Beca had put in time and effort to make everything perfect, literally everything, down to their first kiss. Chloe thought back to how everything had worked out and how amazing it really was but she couldn't help the worry to climb into the back of her mind and make her wonder if it was really worth it.

Chloe lay still trying to consider what her best option was but every bad thought, concern and worry that had invaded her thoughts, disappeared when she felt Beca stir as she awoke.

_Even as she wakes up, she's just beautiful._

Chloe kissed the top of Beca's head as the brunette slowly awoke with a huge grin on her face.

"Good Morning" Beca mumbled as she turned to lay flat on her stomach and looked up at Chloe.

_Every morning is a good morning when I wake up to you_, Chloe thought as she smiled at Beca and whispered, "Good Morning"

Beca placed a small peck on Chloe's lips and was grateful that Chloe didn't push her away; well, at least not yet. "We're leaving tonight, is there anything you want to do today?" Beca asked as her hand traced patterns across the redhead's abdomen.

"Can we just stay in bed all day?" Chloe asked deep down not wanting to face the reality that maybe, just maybe it wouldn't work out.

"I have a better idea." Beca beamed as she realized what would make Chloe smile like she was last night. The small brunette placed a kiss on the redhead's cheek and scurried out of bed, completely naked and retrieved a t-shirt and some panties. She walked out of the bedroom and into the living room.

About fifteen minutes later, Chloe came into the living room and found the brunette setting food on the small coffee table along with movies lined up ready to be seen.

"I thought you didn't like movies" Chloe smirked as she saw the irony of Beca wanting to watch movies. Beca turned around and saw Chloe sporting the same outfit as her; a t-shirt and what you would call panties.

"I don't, but I thought if my redhead wants to stay in for the day, that I should spoil her to no end and I should still make her the happiest and after last night, I feel like I set the bar, _pretty_ high" Beca winked as she turned around to make sure every movie she had chosen was in her pile. She checked to see that there were pancakes, waffles, French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, hash browns, fruit and yoghurt. Once the brunette was content with the items in front of her she turned around and sat on the huge couch and motioned for the redhead to join her.

Chloe walked over with a shy smile on her face, she was nervous but for an entirely different reason. The girls ate in silence as they watched Dirty Dancing. The side glances were still being given, neither one wanting to break the perfect bubble of what had happened the night before but at the same time, wanting to talk about what happened. After Dirty Dancing ended, Beca got up to put on the next movie which was Grease, but Chloe spoke up.

"Beca, I think we should talk" her voice was small, timid and scared. Beca froze, she knew it was bound to happen and now, she was a nervous wreck.

"O-okay" Beca muttered as she made her way back to where she was sitting next to Chloe. "W-what do you want to talk about?"

Chloe took a deep breath and let it out slowly, steadying her nerves. "We have to talk about what happened last night and what it means."

"We kissed, Chlo."

"I know Beca, but what does it mean to you? I don't kiss anyone on the lips so it's a big deal to me" Chloe tried explaining.

"Why does it matter if we kissed on the lips Chloe?" Beca asked trying to stay calm and understand the redheads panic.

"Because since we kissed on the lips it changes everything!" Chloe returned on the verge of tears.

"It doesn't have to change anything Chloe. I would still prove to you, every day that you're worth it, worth this!" Beca exclaimed

"No you don't get it Beca! S-since we kissed on the lips, everything changed; the minute our lips met for that picture perfect kiss, it-it became…." Chloe paused trying to pick the right word to describe her inner turmoil. Letting a frustrated sigh out she looks up at Beca and whispers, "it became real."

"Wait, you're telling me that all of this didn't mean a fucking thing to you?" Beca yelled clearly annoyed at the redhead's confession. Chloe stands up abruptly.

"I never said that! I said it became real! It becomes something that I could never pretend like it never happened. It solidified the fact that I could never call you mine because you're this super-hot, super famous, and super amazing DJ while I'm just this nobody that works as a fucking escort. You're you and I'm me. And maybe in another universe we're meant to be together but not here. We were dealt two different set of cards and neither one of our decks contain a happy ending including the both of us, together. And I can't risk being in love with you. It happened once and I promised myself it would never happen again! I just can't" Chloe sobbed as her legs gave out and she landed in the middle of Beca's living room. Sobs wrecked through her body, heart-wrenching sobs.

"Chloe, listen to me, we were dealt different decks, I get that. But if we weren't meant to be, it would have been Stacie to give me directions. I would have never had my heart broken by Sam. My dad would have never left. My mom wouldn't have died and I wouldn't be this super famous, super-hot, super amazing DJ. Everything happened for a reason and it led me to you. I wouldn't change a fucking thing that I've had to go through because in the end it gave me you and I don't care what anyone has to say or do or anything, I love you Chloe. I'm in love with you and I'm going to die trying to prove to you that I would do anything for you."

"Y-you w-would really d-do t-that for me?"

Beca nodded and lifted Chloe's chin. "I would do anything for my beautiful redhead. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable and I don't care if we die trying to get our happy ending, but I would much rather fight the world to defend you than fight against you." Beca placed a small, tender kiss on Chloe's lips. "I love you" Beca whispered against her lips.

"I love you too" Chloe whispered back as her right hand cupped Beca's cheek, deepening their kiss.

* * *

That evening, after Beca and Chloe went out to dinner, with Jessica, Ashley and Benji, they headed home on the redeye flight. They had smiles on their faces as they went home but the fact that being LA might change everything was making the redhead nervous.

"Beca?" Chloe whispered as the small brunette rested her head on Chloe's shoulder playing Angry Birds on her phone.

"Hmm" Beca hummed in response as she aimed her next bird.

"What's going too happened when we get to LA? Are we going to go public and tell everyone or are we going to pretend like nothing happened or..." Beca looked up at Chloe and stopped her mid-sentence with a kiss.

"We don't have to tell anyone" Beca took Chloe's hand in hers and rubbed the top of the redhead's knuckles with her thumb. "You get to choose who we tell or when we tell people. We'll take it as slow as you need to, Chloe. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Chloe smiled softly at Beca, "You know Stacie and Aubrey probably already know, right?"

"Yeah, but like I've always said, they don't count. I mean, Stacie is your best friend and Bree is mine. Who would they tell us?" Beca smiled, trying to make light of the situation and it seemed to be working.

* * *

Chloe fell asleep on Beca's shoulder while Beca kept playing her Angry Birds. After about forty-five minutes of playing Beca decided it was best to check her emails. She wasn't so pleased with what she found.

Jesse Swanson had sent her over ten emails about what had happened the last time they talked. Dr. Mitchell had sent a couple along with one from Sheila. Aubrey had sent some but hers were mostly carbon copies from the publicity side of the business. Beca decided to read Sheila's email first.

* * *

_From: Sheila Mitchell ( -Mitchell )_

_To: Beca Mitchell (DJBecaMitchell )_

_Dear Beca,_

_I wanted to thank you for opening the doors to your home for me and this child. Unfortunately, we met under some rather rare events and I wanted to apologize for the way your father acted. Despite him being completely responsible for his actions before, during, and after dinner, it doesn't change the fact that I would like to have a healthy relationship in your life because you are after all my child's older sister. _

_Once you get back from New York, we can discuss further the following actions we can take. I wish you a safe trip home for both you and Chloe. Again, thank you for everything._

_Best Regards,_

_Sheila_

Beca found it a bit odd that Sheila was apologizing for her father's behavior. The nagging feeling that something was wrong was very present in her gut but she pushed it aside and decided to deal with it later. Beca respected Sheila because after all, she was married to the man that abandoned her. But nonetheless, Beca proceeded to read the rest of her emails, dealing with her father's emails next.

* * *

_From: Dr. Warren Mitchell (warrenmitchell )_

_To: Beca Mitchell (DJBecaMitchell )_

_Beca, _

_I am writing this because Sheila has threatened to kick me out of the house if I don't apologize for my actions. I don't see what exactly I would be apologizing for considering you insufferable actions the last time we met. _

_But nonetheless I would like to sleep in my own home and I am offering my sincere apologizes to you and your redheaded girlfriend, Chloe, I believe was her name._

_Best Regards,_

_Dr. Mitchell_

_From: Dr. Warren Mitchell (warrenmitchell )_

_To: Beca Mitchell (DJBecaMitchell )_

_Beca, _

_This is unacceptable. You will not allow Sheila to stay with you in Los Angles. I refuse to let you do such a thing without my consent. Send her on way and that's final._

_Dr. Mitchell_

_From: Dr. Warren Mitchell (warrenmitchell )_

_To: Beca Mitchell (DJBecaMitchell )_

_Beca, _

_What do you think you are doing? Undermining my authority, I am your father and you must respect me. Send Sheila on her way or face the consequences._

_Dr. Mitchell_

Beca was getting upset about how her father was acting. Beca was concerned for Sheila as she read the last two emails from her father. _**What has he done to her and that baby?**_

Beca admitted defeat when she couldn't figure out what was wrong. She finally scrolled up to see that Jesse had sent her a variety of messages.

* * *

_From: Jesse Swanson (JSwanson21 )_

_To: Beca Mitchell (DJBecaMitchell )_

_Subject: Saturday Night_

_Beca,_

_I believe you are out of your fucking mind if you think I am going to leave the company quietly. I refuse to believe that you chose a fucking slut over me. I am your best friend; I have been there for you when you had nothing. She just wants your money and you are stupid enough to believe every bit of bullshit she is feeding you. _

_I will be awaiting your apology soon enough. A whore never sticks around long enough to face the after math._

_Jesse Swanson; your manager_

_From: Jesse Swanson (JSwanson21 )_

_To: Beca Mitchell (DJBecaMitchell )_

_Subject: Aubrey's Call_

_Beca,_

_Are you fucking kidding me?! I am not going to lie to the fucking press about me walking away quietly while you're across the country fucking that slut. _

_You can't be serious about making her a client. I am more than positive that sleeping with people isn't part of the record deal we handle._

_Please, watch what she does. She's a conniving bitch and I won't be here to take care of you._

_Jesse Swanson_

_From: Jesse Swanson (JSwanson21 )_

_To: Beca Mitchell (DJBecaMitchell )_

_Subject: Fuck you too._

_You know what, fuck you Beca. I am releasing my statement to the press and I will make sure that Titanium Records drowns in your hands. I refuse to let you win this. I have done nothing but put up with your bullshit for years and I will finally get my revenge._

_Congrats on fucking over your life. You don't need friends when you have an enemy like you._

"No!" Beca exclaimed, waking the redhead and the passengers next to her.

"What's wrong?" a straddled redhead asked, with worry in her eyes.

"No. No. No. No. this can't be happening." Beca muttered to herself, not realizing the concerned redhead and flight attendants looking at her.

"Beca! Beca look at me!" Chloe moved Beca to face her and cupped both of her cheeks making eye contact. Beca immediately calmed down when she saw those crystal clear blue eyes.

"Chloe" Beca whispered as a stray tear fell from her left eye. "I'm sorry" she finished as she closed her eyes and allowed the realization that there was going to be hell to pay once they landed.

"Why are you sorry Beca?" Chloe asked utterly confused. _We had been doing so well, what could have possible changed everything in a matter of seconds._

"I-I just put everything in danger."

"Beca, what are you talking about? Everything is okay, nothing is going bad. We're almost in LA"

"No, the minute we land, everything is going to explode in my face, your face, and our faces. Everything is going to change."

"Beca, you're scaring me, what are you talking about?"

"Jesse! He-he threatened to tell the press about you being an escort and-and me being a gay along with just about everyone that works with me. Do you how it could hurt us?"

"Beca, its okay, me being an escort is the truth. The press believes you are a womanizer, I highly doubt they don't know you are gay and everyone else that works with you, and they're your friends one way or another. It has nothing to do with anything else. Jesse can release his statement and we'll make ours. I won't let you give up your dreams for me." Chloe finished pulling Beca into her arms. The redhead drew small circles on Beca's back as she hummed a simple melody to ease the brunette's nerves.

"Thank you" Beca murmured into Chloe's chest. Chloe smiled softly as she titled Beca's head up and pulled her in for a kiss that expressed everything words couldn't describe at the moment. They pulled away; smiles covered their faces as they noticed the city lights of LA appear. They looked into each others eyes and silently encouraged each other that it would be okay.

* * *

Beca and Chloe arrived to LA a little bit past 4am and were picked up by Stacie and Aubrey. They put everything in the car and drove off. Beca noticed that they weren't heading back to her condo.

"Bree, where are we going? I live the other way…"

"I know where you live; we can't go there, not tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because, we can't"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Jesse and your father are there"

"Where's Sheila?"

"My place, I got her out before either of them got there."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Sheila said she wanted to tell you everything. So, I promised I wouldn't say anything. But I can tell you what's going on with Jesse. He's on a rampage, he's beyond livid that you fired him and he's threatened to go publicly, on what exactly, I don't know."

"Yeah I know all of that." Beca was controlling her anger. She looked to her left and found Chloe biting her lip nervously and she knew why. "Hey" the brunette whispered as she received the attention of the redhead, "none of this is your fault okay? Jesse was bound to get what he deserved and its okay, I'll be okay, everyone will be okay. But most importantly, we'll be okay" Beca smiled and pulled Chloe in closer and kissed her. The two were so caught up in their bubble that they missed Stacie's jaw drop open and Aubrey smirking at them.

"Finally!" Aubrey exclaimed, bringing everyone out of their bubble and realization hit Chloe and Beca causing both of them to blush but neither pulled away as a huge face splitting grin covered their face.

"You let her kiss you! You let her kiss you! Oh my god, you guys kissed." Stacie repeated over and over causing the brunette to roll her eyes alongside the redhead.

"Yes, Stacie, I kissed Chloe."

"And I kissed her back"

"Oh my god!"

"Stacie!"

"What!"

"Shut up." Chloe warned, playfully but still.

"Fine, but you aren't getting out of anything." Stacie equally warned and caused Beca to laugh until she caught sight of Aubrey's glare through the rearview mirror.

"You aren't off the hook either, Beca."

"Yes ma'am!" Beca mocked Aubrey with a salute.

* * *

They arrived to Aubrey's house; a two story house, a magnificent backyard, along with a dining room, living room, kitchen and game room on the first floor. On the second floor was the master bedroom, two smaller bedrooms and a guest room. You would think that someone like Aubrey Posen would be scared to think so far ahead in the future and buy a house that would one day be filled with her children, but just like anything else Aubrey Posen has done, she has gone above the expectations of others. Whenever Beca felt like she needed a sense of home, she would spend a couple of days with Aubrey and then head home to her condo and feel at ease once more.

Beca and Chloe along with Stacie and Aubrey retrieved the girl's suitcases and headed inside, to find Sheila asleep on the couch.

"She wanted to wait up for you" Aubrey whispered as Chloe and Stacie headed upstairs. Of course, Stacie knew this house like the back of her hand by now, ever since the gala, she had been sleeping over.

"How did my father manage to win her over, I will never understand. She's so different compared to who he is. I just don't get it."

"They always say opposites attract and in some cases, it works."

"Yeah, like you and Stacie"

"Or you and Chloe; which reminds me, congrats on winning her and not blowing your chances."

"Geez thanks Bree." Beca joked as Aubrey rolled her eyes at the small brunette. "But in all honesty, it was the perfect first kiss ever."

"Don't get all mushy on me now Mitchell, just when I was starting to believe your street-cred"

"Ha, okay Posen. If you say so" Beca nudged Aubrey's shoulder. "Hey, do you mind if I wake Sheila up on my own?"

"I think its best that you do. I'll check on Chloe and head to bed"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do Posen" Beca winked towards Aubrey, causing a blush to appear. Aubrey shook her head and headed upstairs as she waved goodnight. Beca stood at the foot of the couch looking at the baby bump that was forming and was in awe of how a horrible person like her father was still allowed to bring an innocent baby into this world and possibly abandon it. Beca walked to sit on the coffee table in front of Sheila. Beca placed on hand, softly on the sleeping woman's shoulder and repeated her name while shaking her a bit.

"Sheila?" Beca whispered and noticed the older woman's eyes blink slowly open and registers the room around her.

"Beca?" She replied, seeing the person in front of her as she turned to lay flat on her back.

"Yeah, it's Beca alright" the smaller brunette replied as she helped Sheila sit up on the couch.

"What time is it?"

"It's after 4am"

"I guess I fell asleep waiting up."

"You did and I don't see why you would have tried to stay up when you should be resting for my little brother or sister"

"Sister, a little sister."

"You're having a girl" Beca was controlling how excited she was but couldn't help but place her right hand on the top of Sheila's baby bump. "I'm going to have a little sister"

"You are, but unfortunately, that's why your father got so upset. He wanted a boy and then he insulted you and I had to leave."

"What do you mean he insulted me?"

Sheila took a deep breath and let it out slowly knowing full well that this conversation was eventually going to happen. She patted the seat next to her and Beca moved to sit there. Sheila took Beca's hands in her owns and looked at the younger girl.

"He said that if he wanted a daughter, he would just have you back in his life because if he wanted a disgrace, he already had you. I got so mad at him that I told him he wasn't going to be allowed to be around this baby if he kept saying stuff like that about you."

"Can I ask you something?" Sheila nodded in response, "Why do you feel the need to be nice to me or even include me in this child's life?"

"Do you want the truth?" Beca nodded. "I watched you grow up from afar. Your mother was my best friend when we were younger. I watched your mom grow up to be this amazing woman and I admired her for it every day. Then she met your dad, he was a true gentleman until you were born. He loved your mother very much but he always wanted a boy. So he left, your mom called me and I did my best being so far away because I was living in New York when you were smaller. When I couldn't make it back to be by her side when she got sick, I vowed to show your father how amazing you truly were and that he should have you back in his life. Somewhere between you going to college and graduating, I fell in love with him. I hated myself for the longest of time because he was the man that broke not only my best friend, but you.

Beca, when you were born, I promised your mom that I would be your godmother along with Addie. When I told Addie I was marrying Warren, I made her promise not to tell you anything because I didn't want you to hate me. I wanted you in my life and one way was marrying your father. But the other reason was this baby. I got pregnant and he freaked out that the board would be ashamed because it was outside of a marriage. So he made me marry him. At first it was a wonderful idea, until that dinner. After that dinner, all he did was look down on you and made it seem like you really were the worst human ever. So I told him I would kick him out and he didn't like that. Then we got into another heated fight and he slapped me. That's when I called your office and talked to Aubrey. Aubrey put me on the next flight out and took care of me since I got here. Then when that Jesse guy showed up banging on your door, Aubrey moved all my things here. But to answer your question, I have always wanted you in my life and now that I'm carrying your sister, I want you in hers too. I don't care if your father doesn't approve I don't want to be with him anymore."

Beca wiped a couple of tears away before pulling Sheila into her arms. "I want to be in both of your lives and you will never have to see my father again." Beca cried silently into Sheila's shoulder and Sheila couldn't help but be eternally grateful that she could finally be with Beca.

They talked some more about how happy Beca's mom had been when she found out she was going to have a girl and how ecstatic Beca was about to have a little sister. They talked until a sleepy redhead showed up.

"Beca" she called out causing Beca to smile in an instant.

"Hey baby, why are you awake?"

"You never came to bed" Chloe pouted as she made her way to sit on Beca's lap. "Hi Sheila" Chloe whispered.

"Hey Chloe" Sheila responded, "But I think we should all head to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right." Sheila stood up and gave each girl a hug before saying goodnight. Beca and Chloe sat on the couch in the quiet living room for a bit longer before Beca stood up and face Chloe. "Chloe, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Beca?" Chloe asked, eyeing the brunette in front of her. She noticed the small brunette fidget a bit before taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Beca asked, the nerves appearing, the butterflies flapping away and her heart feeling like it was going to pop out of her chest. She was so caught up in the moment of asking Chloe that she didn't see Chloe stand up or say yes until their lips met for a heart stopping moment.

"Yes" Chloe whispered against Beca's lips once they pulled apart for air. Beca didn't know when she had held her breath until she let it out and immediately replaced any nerves with a smile and more kisses.

The girls walked hand in hand up to the bedroom, Aubrey had set up for them before they went to pick them up at the airport. Beca locked the door behind her and walked Chloe to the bed. They shared more passionate kisses as they made love the rest of that early morning.

* * *

"Good Morning" Beca smiled as she awoke in the redhead's arms.

"Good Morning" Chloe responded kissing Beca, "You know I don't know if I'll ever get tired of kissing you"

"Well, I know I won't get tired of it" Beca replied kissing Chloe again

"Becs-WOAH!" Aubrey exclaimed walking in on a naked Beca and Chloe despite them being under the covers.

"Bree!" Beca yelled as Aubrey turned around facing the door. "I thought I locked it last night!"

"News flash Beca! My locks don't work because I live alone!"

"Only you Posen, only you. But please, to what do I owe your presence this early?"

"Breakfast is ready and we have to go meet with a group of lawyers along with those two ding-a-lings."

Beca moaned at the reminder of her father and Jesse. Chloe giggled and she was already partially dressed when she kissed Beca on the cheek and walked over to Aubrey.

"Come on Bree, Beca won't be staying in bed if I'm not in it" Chloe winked back at Beca as she walked out of the room with Aubrey right behind her. Beca could not believe Chloe but nonetheless, she got up and got dressed once the door closed. Beca Mitchell might be a badass on stage and in the office but in the bedroom, Chloe Beale clearly had the upper hand.

Beca wandered into the kitchen about ten minutes later to a hot plate awaiting her with a cup of coffee. She said good morning and ate along with keeping up in the small talk. Then they all headed upstairs and got ready for the day ahead of them. Luckily for them they had a couple of days to fix everything before the club opening and they had planned on accomplishing it. CR, Amy, Jessica, Ashley, Benji, Luke and Lily, had sent their support through text messages and had been suggested that they would be on stand-by if they needed anything. Half an hour later, Aubrey, Beca and Sheila headed off to their meeting. All three nervous to see what would happen because it was all of their futures, especially Beca's little sisters.

* * *

_A/N: So, nothing too bad for the Bechloe relationship. But Jesse and Warren will be the biggest obstacle. I am very grateful for all the comments and reviews and love you guys have shown me, thank you so much for reading it and enjoying it. Maybe a couple of more chapters before I finish it off. But once again, thank you for everything! xoxo :)_


	12. You're The One That I Want

_**Beca's Point of View:**_

I walked into my building on Wednesday morning and it felt foreign in a way. I thought it was because it was Wednesday and usually I prefer working at home unless Bree calls or something comes up. So I guess today isn't much different considering that something has come up.

But as I walked into my conference room and I saw Jesse and Warren sitting there I realized why it felt foreign. The guy I have the unfortunate luck of calling father has joined forces with the guy that has always loved me but could never accept the fact that I didn't like guys in any way.

I took a seat between Bree & Sheila with a lawyer on each side of the two. I took a deep breath and waited for someone to say something. Unfortunately for me, Jesse started off.

"Beca, do you mind explaining to me why we are here? It won't make a difference what you have to say, my statement will be released in under a couple of hours and you'll be ruined."

"Jesse, if you would have walked away quietly I would have given you your own fucking island to keep your fucking mouth shut. But you wanted to be this big fucking dick and make everything harder so that's why we are here. And as for your press release, it won't happen."

"What do you mean it won't happen?!"

"I mean, I offered them a spot in my opening night and a press conference later next week. As it seems DJ Titanium B is more important than her scumbag of a manager. So sit the fuck down and listen to my lawyers."

I was surprised how calm I actually was compared to how livid I was. I could see Bree smirking out of my peripheral vision and I somehow felt proud. To my surprise, Warren and Jesse took a seat across from us and despite Warren wanting to ask why he was here, he didn't open his mouth. Dave, the lawyer sitting next to Aubrey started off the topics for the meeting.

"Okay so we are here today to settle two things. The first on the list will be about Jesse Swanson's threats to end or jeopardize Beca Mitchell's career and business. And the second matter is in regards to Sheila Avery filing and settling her divorce to Warren Mitchell."

I was surprised how quiet the room got. But I guess I spoke to soon because my father decided to speak up. I even jumped at bit straddled at the fact that he was literally yelling at Sheila.

"What do you mean divorce?! You aren't allowed to divorce me!"

"I'm allowed to do a lot more than that! Just because I'm carrying our child does not mean you get to control everything I do. So I will divorce you and I will allow you supervised visits because you have serious anger management issues. And I will not let you destroy this child's life like you did with Beca. So sit down and listen to everything and don't open your mouth unless you are spoken too." Sheila replied, ending calmly as she rubbed her baby bump.

After the long talk we had the night or morning before, I realized why she treated me like a daughter and for once, I allowed her to act like one for me. Ever since my mom had died, I didn't let Mrs. Posen or even Aunt Addie treat me anything other than a niece. Yes, they are my family but my mom was always my mom. She wasn't someone that gave up on me when it got hard; she stuck through everything, even after she passed away. So, for once, I allowed someone to give me that motherly love I had been avoiding and it was heartwarming.

"You must be fucking stupid if you think I'll sign those fucking papers after everything we went through to get married!" Warren yelled back, forgetting where he was.

"And what trouble did you go through? Offering abortion as a first option or marrying her in the hopes that she would have a boy because you already have a disgrace for a daughter? Hmm, is that it? Did you want a boy to forget that you fucked up the first time and this would give you that picture perfect family you've always wanted?!" I couldn't contain my anger anymore. Not only was he insulting Sheila but he was insulting my future baby sister.

"You don't have the right to say"

"Look, _dad_, I'm going to stop you right there and allow you to keep the last bit of dignity you had. You married my mother because she was the love of your life, okay, we got it. But when my mother could only give you a daughter, you didn't want to stick around, and that's fine too. You walked out on _**my**_ life and created a new one for you until I graduate high school. Then you forced _**me**_ to go to your precious school and get a degree, fine, I thought we could still create a relationship but we both know that didn't happen. Then you met Sheila and one thing leads to another and you got her pregnant, so you married her. Congratulations you have a new wife that on some level actually cares about you _until_ she learns that she's having a girl and that the way you treat your first daughter is disgusting. So tell me, why is it not my concern when I have experienced firsthand how much you can despise having a daughter?"

I could see the blank expression on his face and how livid he probably was, especially having him cut off and not letting him defend himself. But as I was sitting there with my hands gently placed on the table and our eyes locked onto each other, I realized I had won. I could see it in his eyes that there was nothing left to fight over because he had nothing to live for other than his literature books back in Georgia.

"So please, take a seat and listen to what my lawyers have to say."

I leaned back into my seat as he retook his. I felt Sheila reach out and give my hand a gentle squeeze. I knew she meant more than my father and almost as much as my mother. Everything was changing in a matter of minutes and all I could think about was Chloe. I missed her so much and it had only been a couple of hours. I wanted to go home and spend time with her. I didn't care if it was lying in bed watching rom-com movies or musicals or comedy, all I cared about was spending time with her.

I can't say I was fully paying attention during this hell of a discussion but luckily Aubrey was. Huh, Aubrey and Stacie, who would have thought they would be this, close in a matter of a couple of days. Well, I guess Chloe and I are the same way. I mean it was supposed to be a business thing but right now, I wouldn't mind giving her the money, a ring, a house, a car, anything she wants just to make her smile. God, I love that smile, it's always so bright. And I've noticed she smiles extremely big when she's with me or when she looks at me. It's just this megawatt smile that could light up the darkest room, the darkest of places. But it's nothing compared to those crystal clear blue eyes. I think the minute I looked into them I was a goner. They're beautiful in every way, they just manage to show clarity in the hardest of times and when they fill with tears they shine even brighter. But I just those tears to be happy tears, tears of joy.

"Beca! Answer me!" Jesse yelled at me. Why is he yelling at me?

"What do you want me to answer?"

"Why are you firing me? Was it because I called that no good slut of a redhead a prostitute?! Because news flash, she is a fucking prostitute!" He crossed the line as he finished. I stood up and slammed the desk scaring half the room.

"You watch your fucking mouth Swanson! I am tired of your shit! Yes, Chloe is a fucking escort but guess what, her voice is a **million** times better than yours! She's amazing, sweet, kind and funny! And you are just a good for nothing manager that shouldn't even be one! You were one of my best friends in college and I trusted you and ever since I told you I was a lesbian that I didn't like guys you went all ape shit on me and have had this grudge against '_never giving you a chance_'! So how about you leave Chloe out of this because I have had enough of your insults and you belittling her when she isn't here to defend herself!"

"But we go way back!"

"No! Bree and I go way back! Jessica and I go way back! Fuck, even my dad and I go way back! But you? I made you who you are Jesse! You showed up at my door with student loans coming out of your ears and no job or a place to live! I gave you everything you are and for once I regret doing something! And that says a lot because I have done a lot of stupid things but making you this egotistical asshole is by far my worst mistake ever! So shut the fuck up, sign the papers move out of the state, go back home to mommy and daddy, and leave me the fuck alone! I want these papers sign by five o'clock; by both of you. And I want you out of LA by tomorrow morning. If either of you come back or bother any of my girls, I will personally make sure _**BOTH**_ of your careers burn up in flames."

"You can't do that!"

"Jesse, take a look around you! You're in _my_ building! On my side I have Aubrey, my best friend since we were kids sitting next to me supporting every decision I make **PLUS** she's my company lawyer. On my other side I have the mother of my unborn sister and best friend to my mother supporting my decisions as well even though she never saw me grow up! On each of their sides I have my personal lawyers that despite being paid very well, they are here to protect _me_ and everything _I_ have made for myself! Outside of these doors, I have a wonderful aunt that loves me along with a second mother and a father a real one at that, that makes sure I am taken care of! I have friends and family, I have a career I love and most importantly, I have learned to love again, now tell me you have everything I have. Because all I see on your side is my deadbeat so-called father that walked out on me! So odds are I can do whatever I want and have all the support I need! So just stop fighting it and leave it all alone Jesse!"

I turned around and walked towards the double doors leading out of the room. I could hear Aubrey calling after me and I could hear Jesse yelling something about Chloe. Chloe. I turned around before the door closed and walked right up to him and grabbed his collar. I was livid beyond belief.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT HER? SAY IT TO MY FUCKING FACE YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"I said she's a no good two timing whore that's going to take your money because you're too fucking stupid to see it!" He made sure to cover every word with venom as it came out of his mouth. I didn't hold back, not anymore. I let his collar go and as I saw a smirk appear on his face I pulled my fist back and swung at him connecting with his jaw.

"Don't you ever, _**EVER**_ talk about her again" I hissed into his ear as he clutched his face. I turned around and made a run for it. I made it to the door and pulled it open and turned around and looked at everyone, "I expect those papers to be sign before five. And I expect you out of my life before I wake up tomorrow morning, and that goes for both of you." I closed the door behind me and made my way up to my personal recording studio.

* * *

I needed to get away, but I couldn't run. Not now. I needed some escape and all I could think about was Chloe. I needed Chloe but I didn't want to bring her into this mess. I couldn't. I walked into my studio and started playing the tune that had been in my mind all week. I let it play in the background a couple of times before I walked up to the microphone and started singing.

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want_

_But you're the one I want, yeah, yeah_

_Front page magazine_

_Everybody says that she's a queen_

_But that's you to me_

_And I just want to let you know that_

_She likes the flashing lights_

_I love the way that you like candle light_

_Stay close by my side_

_I just want a chance to show that_

_(But you're the one I want)_

_If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you_

_I-I do_

_(But you're the one I want)_

_If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you_

_It's true-oo-oo-oo_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)_

_You think she's got it all but that don't make her better (ooh-ooh)_

_You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

_Fast lanes, limousines_

_Baby, there can be no guarantees_

_But if, you're with me, you know I can guarantee that_

_Cause I'm attracted to your passion,_

_Be yourself, forget the fashion_

_Just keep that smile on your face_

_You and I deserve to be forever ever lasting_

_If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you_

_I-I do (but you're the one I want)_

_If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you_

_It's true-oo-oo-oo_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)_

_You think she's got it all but that don't make her better_

_You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

_All you Chloe's,_

_All you Chloe's_

_They don't show you love enough (hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo)_

_All you Chloe's_

_You should know that you're my diamond in the rough_

_It's true-oo-oo-oo_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)_

_You think she's got it all but that don't make her better (ooh-ooh)_

_You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

_(ooh-ooh-oo)_

I finished the song and let it sync in. I knew I cared about my bubbly redhead but this, this was something more. I wanted her, every day, every time, every minute, everything. I wanted to share all my triumphs and failures with her. I wanted it and I needed it. I saved my work and put repeat as the lyrics a tune mixed in and managed to instantly calm me. I pulled my phone out and called Aubrey's house.

_Hello?_

"Hey Stace"

_Beca! Are you okay? Where are you?_

"Stace, I'm fine, can I talk to Chloe?"

_About that, Chloe isn't here…_

"What do you mean Chloe isn't there? Where is she?"

"She's right here" I spun around in my chair and found my redhead smiling at me and I felt like my heart skipped a beat and I lost my breath at the sight of her in front of me. I hung up the phone because I didn't know what else to do. I was left speechless in front of the person that I was literally risking everything for.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. She gave me a shy smile as she looked away. It was the most adorable thing ever.

"Bree called. She said you would be here so I came over to check on you"

"You didn't have to do that, I'm fine" I was too surprised at her wanting to check on me that I didn't notice how defensive I was getting again.

"I know I didn't _have _to be here, I _**wanted**_ to be here. I wanted to make sure that my _girlfriend_ was okay" She smiled slightly as she looked into my eyes. I saw the sparkle in them and I couldn't deny how happy I was to hear her say that title. I was her girlfriend and she was mine.

"Really?" I whispered I didn't know what else to say. I was completely and utterly in love with her now more than ever.

"Really" she whispered back as she walked closer to me and pulled me in by the hips. "I just missed my girlfriend so much that I couldn't let the opportunity of seeing her and kissing her, slip by" she brought our lips together and it felt as magical as our first kiss. It was exactly everything I ever dreamed of. Kissing Chloe was like living in a fairy tale with a "Happily Ever After" and I had finally found mine.

"Thank you" I whispered against her lips. They tasted like strawberries, her favorite flavor.

"For what?" She pulled back slightly and leaned her forehead on mine.

"For coming to check on me" I smiled as our eyes locked. "I don't know if I would have been okay if you weren't here."

"Well, I guess you don't have to worry about that, I'm all yours."

"You'll never leave me?"

"I promise to do my best"

"And that's all I could ever ask you to do."

We stood in the middle of the studio admiring each other's beauty as the song I had just recorded played in the background. She hadn't noticed it was just about her. It was my most prized possession because it was about the person that changed my life. She changed something inside of me and I don't regret it at all. She showed me how to love without a kiss. She taught me how to be me, without worrying what people would really think because when you're completely honest with yourself, that other person will love you just the way you are. Chloe was the light at the end of the dark tunnel and I was grateful to have found someone like her.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were singing about me" she smirked, god that smirk always turns me on.

"And what makes you say that?"

"_I have no doubt that you're the one that I want_?"

"Well, I really don't have any doubts babe. You're the one that I want." Chloe giggled and it was music to my ears. She was amazing in every way and I loved her for it.

"Come on little one, let's go home and settle the living arrangements for Sheila. I doubt she'd want to live with us especially if I walk around in nothing but a t-shirt" Chloe winked and I felt the blush rise as the images of her legs and ass came into my mind.

"Yeah, we'll get her a place near-by." I assured. I turned around and saved my song and burned it on a CD, I wanted to keep it for me mostly. After I finished I took Chloe's hand in mine and led her out of the studio. We walked in silence as I walked by the conference room I was in earlier and I saw that it was empty. I was relieved that Jesse and Warren had left and that hopefully tomorrow morning the papers would be on my desk. Knowing that they were both far away from the girls that I loved made me feel lighter, less stressed. Sheila and the baby girl were safe. Chloe was safe and by my side. Aubrey and Bree were together. And I had my club opening in two days. "Fuck!"

"What is it?"

"My club opens in two days!"

"Yes it does! Aren't you excited?" Chloe exclaimed letting out a small squeal of excitement making me smile immediately.

"Only because you'll be there for me" I said sincerely and the look she gave just melted me.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me"

"And I'll keep telling you how amazing you are everyday"

"Promise?"

"I promise to do my best for you" I leaned in and pulled Chloe into a kiss. I forgot that we had made it outside and that of course, the paparazzi was already there because Jesse probably called them. But in this moment I didn't care, I had Chloe in my arms and that's all I cared about. "Come on, let's go home" I led her to the car waiting for us and we drove off.

* * *

Beca and Chloe headed back to Aubrey's house because that's where all their stuff from New York was and before heading back to the condo they had to check with Sheila and Bree. They were half way to the house when Beca's phone went off.

"Hey Bree, we're headed back to your place" Beca answered as she played with Chloe's hand. "Yeah we're almost there, why?" Beca sounded confused as she heard Aubrey's explanation. "What? No way! Yeah, okay, we're almost there" Beca hung up and looked over at Chloe.

"What is it?"

"I don't want you to freak out because well Stacie is doing that enough for the both of you, okay?"

"Why is Stacie freaking out?"

"Because Mr. and Mrs. Posen have just arrived, a day early and the interrogation has begun." Beca sat in silence leaving a confused redhead sitting next to her.

They pulled into Aubrey's residence and the nerves kicked in for the redhead. Beca was about to get out when Chloe pulled her back.

"Wait" Chloe whispered, "are they going to interrogate me too, aren't they?"

Beca let out a small chuckle and took Chloe's hands into her own and looked into those beautiful crystal clear blue eyes. "Babe, if they're here for my opening, it's safe to assume that they will interrogate you as much as they already did with Stacie. But the only thing you have to remember is that they're doing it because they love me as much as they love Bree and that means they're my family. You'll love them and they'll love you. It'll be okay." Beca leaned in and placed a small kiss on Chloe's cheek before opening the door and pulling Chloe out with her.

They walked inside like it was their home, and in some way, it was. "Bree! We're back!" Beca played along with not knowing that the Posen's were within the household.

"In the living room!" came Aubrey's voice and the girls walked in that direction hand in hand. They pretend to have a conversation well in reality they were just talking about how Chloe shouldn't be nervous when it comes to Mr. Posen.

"Rebeca Jade Mitchell," Arthur Posen greeted once they entered the living room.

"Papa Posen" Beca greeted right back, "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, mind explaining the early arrival?"

"Must we have a reason to visit our little girls?" Papa Posen retorted.

"Papa Posen, we _both_ know you don't do anything out of schedule, Bree is like my sister and she's _**exactly**_ like you in that way. So, my explanation please?" Beca knew how to get what she wanted out of Papa Posen and standing her ground has always been a soft spot for him since she was such a tough little girl when she moved in with them.

"I missed you and I knew she had gotten a girlfriend and I wanted to meet her myself. But the funniest thing happened at the airport. You see, we were just walking by and I saw your picture with this beautiful redhead and I couldn't help but need to meet her and tell you, why you didn't say anything!" Arthur Posen couldn't keep the serious façade anymore and gave in smiling as he finished his statement.

"Very well," Beca pondered, "can I have a hug now?" Beca smiled up at the older man and Chloe noticed the change of demeanor when dealing with a father figure. Arthur smiled down at Beca and opened his arms.

"I thought you would never ask" Beca walked into his arms and felt like everything she had been dealing with her real father, was all in her imagination and had never happened. She felt safe in Arthur Posen's arms and nothing would change that. "I missed you kiddo."

"I missed you too papa Posen." After they let go, Beca walked over into Mama Posen's arms. "I missed you too Mama Posen."

"I know baby, but we couldn't wait another day to see you. We are so proud of you for accomplishing all of your dreams."

"Not all of them, not yet" Beca whispered as she looked back at the bubbly redhead. "Mama and Papa Posen, I would like to introduce to you my girlfriend, Chloe Elise Beale" Beca gestured for Chloe to walk over to where she was standing. "Chloe, these are my parents, not by blood but definitely by love; Arthur and Gabrielle Posen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Chloe responded stretching her hand out for either to take. Gabrielle took it first and responded.

"Pleasure is all ours dear"

"Now, Chloe, I understand you are best friends with Stacie, Bree's girlfriend, is that correct?"

"Yes sir, she's like a sister to me"

"So you understand that if either of you hurt either of my girls, you'll be easy to find, correct?" Chloe visibly gulped. But managed to nod slightly.

"Yes sir, o-of course"

"Very well," He responded, "Now please, give me a hug. Handshakes are for business, we're family now"

"Now that everyone is settled, can we go eat?!" Beca interrupted because as always, Beca was hungry.

"You're how old and you still each like a teenage boy!" Aubrey exclaimed as she stood from the couch and headed to get ready. Chloe followed suit along with Mama Posen leaving Beca with Papa Posen.

"You know the more you stare at her the more you'll fall in love with her"

"I know, but I just can't help myself. She's just so…breathtakingly beautiful"

"You should like me when I met Gaby. She was the apple of my eye and it hasn't changed at all. I'm glad you found her Becs."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I mean it. I can tell she makes you happy even if you met her under different circumstances, she's still down to earth and genuine."

"That's what I love about her Papa Posen. She made me believe in falling in love again and she made me see that everything happens for a reason."

"What do you mean by that Becs?"

"I mean, the night I met her, I was leaving this house extremely hurt because of Sam. She cheated on me and I couldn't even look at her, but meeting Chloe changed my life completely. Then I found out that Sam was Chloe's first love so to say but like always, Sam wasn't the most faithful person. And in the end, everything led me to my bubbly redhead. I lost a lot of people, important people and just people. I lost a lot trying to reach my dreams but in the end, I wouldn't change it for the world. It led me to her in so many ways and I appreciate it so much. She's the shining light at the end of my dark tunnel and for once, I'm not scared to chase it."

Arthur was immensely proud to hear Beca speak so fondly about Chloe. He knew she was in love with the redhead but hearing her pour her heart out established how much she loved her and he was beyond proud.

"Don't wait too long to make her your wife, little one. The good ones are hard to find but harder to keep, don't screw this up."

"I plan to do my best at keeping her smiling all the time. Even through our hard times, I will do my best to never hurt her and to take care of her. She's the one, I can feel it."

"I believe you kid; I can see that it's true."

Arthur and Beca talked some more about the opening of the club and what the last week and a half had included, especially the Warren and Jesse disaster. They caught up on the family business and despite not being blood; Beca had always had a special bond with Arthur. Beca had been a true tomboy and Arthur treated her like son when it came to success but still looked after her like a daughter. In a way, Arthur raised both girls and he couldn't be more proud of either of them.

* * *

The girls came down together, laughing about who know what. They were all dressed in casual clothes and were ready to go. They went out to dinner and felt like a real family. Stacie and Chloe loved the sense of family because for years they hadn't had that besides each other. They joked and were included into the conversation easily. Arthur and Gabrielle knew about the girls past and honestly, didn't mind it. The admired the courage it had taken them to take such a risky career choice but were immensely proud that both Aubrey and Beca were doing their best to get them either a deal or a better job.

Chloe was happy, Beca was happy. Aubrey and Stacie were happy. The two weeks were coming to an end and in the end, things could only get better. All they had left was the night club opening.

* * *

_A/N: Let's get this club opening on the go, shall we? ;) "Chloe (You're The One That I Want)" by Emblem3. Can I get my girls a happy ending? I think we can definitely get them one! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, once again! A chapter left and I'm debating on the epilogue, but I'll let you guys decide after the last chapter! Love you all xoxo!_


End file.
